Twisted Colors
by IronBat064
Summary: Ferno is the Fire-Type Gym Leader of Lumiose City in the Kalos Region. (Never heard of two gyms in one city before? Now you have!) When Ash visits Kalos, our fiery friend decides to go with him, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. But what happens after they leave Shalour City, nobody would have guessed. I do not own the Pokémon series. All I own is my OC and this story.
1. Prologue - Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything associated with it. All I own is my OC and this story.**

* * *

The day is sunny and the grass is green in Lumiose City. A boy with short brown hair and hazel eyes is riding his bicycle through the streets. He waves to everyone and their Pokémon. He rides by Prism Tower and continues to the Pokémon lab. He parks his bike and walks up to the door and knocks.

A woman with blue hair answers and smiles when she sees him. "Ferno! It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Sophie." The boy, Ferno, says.

"I assume you're here to see the Professor?" The woman, Sophie, asks.

"Yeah. It's time for me to start my journey as a Pokémon trainer." Ferno says with a smile.

"I'll go and get him. Come on in." Sophie says.

Ferno walks in and is immediately greeted by a Garchomp.

"Gar! Garchomp!"

"Hey! Garchomp! It's great to see you!" Ferno says with a laugh, petting Garchomp on the head. Ferno is a regular here at Professor Sycamore's lab. He comes here just about every day.

A man in a white lab coat over a blue shirt with brown hair walks into the room. "Hey, Ferno! It's good to see you!" He says.

"It's good to see you too, Professor Sycamore." Ferno says.

"So, Sophie tells me you're here to receive your first Pokémon. Is that right?" The man, Professor Sycamore, says.

"That's right!" Ferno says, excitedly.

"Well, let's get you that Pokémon, shall we?" Sycamore says. Ferno nods in agreement. "Alright, come on out, everyone!" The Professor calls out.

Three small Pokémon walk into the room, one that looks like a fox, one that looks like a frog, and… a weird… brown and green… something.

"Alright, take your pick, Ferno. Are you going to choose Fennekin, Froakie, or Chespin?" The Professor asks.

"Well, Professor, I've actually been looking into it, and I've decided that I don't want to start out with any of these Pokémon." Ferno says.

"What?" Sycamore asks, confused.

"I mean, these three Pokémon are all great in their own ways, but I don't think I want any of them to be my starters." Ferno explains. "It just doesn't feel… right to me."

"Ah, I understand, I suppose." Sycamore says. "What Pokémon _were_ you thinking of, then?"

"Well, I was hoping for either a fire type or a dragon type." Ferno explains to the Professor.

"Hmm…" Sycamore thinks. "I think I know just the Pokémon for you!"

"You do?!" Ferno asks.

"Yes!" Sycamore says. "I think you're looking for a Charmander!" He explains. "It's a fire type, but it can learn dragon type moves."

"Awesome! Do you have one?" Ferno asks.

"No, but I know my friend Professor Oak in Pallet Town, Kanto, does. How about we give him a call?" Sycamore says.

"Sure! Let's go!" Ferno says.

The two walk into Sycamore's office, where there's a video-phone. Sycamore picks up the phone and dials a number. A man in a white lab coat over a red shirt with blonde hair picks up. "Ah. Sycamore! It's good to see you!" He says.

"Good to see you, too, Oak." Sycamore says. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, how about you?" The other professor, Oak, says.

"I'm great, thanks for asking." Sycamore says.

"So, why are you calling today, my friend?" Oak asks.

"This is Ferno." Sycamore gestures to Ferno. "He's a new trainer in need of his first Pokémon, but he doesn't want Fennekin, Froakie, or Chespin. So, I suggested Charmander. I was wondering if you could transfer one over to my lab."

"I'd be happy to. Charmander is an excellent Pokémon for new trainers, especially in Kanto, but I'm sure one would be fine with a Charmander in Kalos, too." Oak says.

"Indeed. Thanks again, Oak." Sycamore says.

"Anytime, Sycamore, anytime." Oak says. "And good luck to you, Ferno!"

"Thanks!" Ferno says.

With that, the call is ended. Sycamore and Ferno walk out of his office into the laboratory area, where a certain device is flashing white. Sycamore walks over to the device.

The white flashing dies down and nothing is there to replace it.

"That's strange… The Charmander should have appeared right there." Sycamore says, puzzled. He walks back into his office, where his video-phone is ringing. Ferno follows him. It's Professor Oak.

"Sycamore. I'm so very sorry about this, but my transfer machine just broke. It shouldn't take too long to repair, but-" Just as Oak says that, there is an explosion behind him. "Never mind, it's going to take a month to repair, now."

"A month?!" Ferno says.

"Yes, Ferno. I'm sorry, I know you really want that Charmander." Oak says.

"Well, there has to be some way to make it up to him." Sycamore says.

"I can think of one thing." Oak says. "Send him to Kanto. I'll pay for everything. He'd only be here a day."

"Well, it's his call." Sycamore says. "What do you think, Ferno?"

"I'm not about to wait a month to start my journey." Ferno says.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll book a flight for you for tomorrow." Oak says. "I'll have a car waiting for you there, too. I'll see you in Pallet Town!"

With that the call ends.

"Well, it looks like you're headed to Kanto." Sycamore says. "Take this Kalos Pokédex, though. This way your Pokémon are still transferred to me when you catch your seventh Pokémon, rather than Oak. He's a good man, but he can be a little bit clumsy at times."

"I can see that." Ferno says with a smirk.

Sycamore chuckles. "We're all gonna miss you."

"Relax! I'm not leaving 'till tomorrow!" Ferno says.

"I know, but you've practically become family here." Sycamore says.

"I'm flattered." Ferno jokes. "Can I make a call on that phone of yours?"

"Sure." Sycamore says.

"Thanks." Ferno says.

Sycamore nods and walks out of the room.

Ferno punches in a number on the phone. A woman wearing a black shirt with brown hair answers.

"Ferno! It's good to see you!" The woman says.

"It's good to see you, too, Grace." Ferno says with a smile. "Is Serena there?"

"Of course she is!" The woman, Grace, says. She turns her head to the side. "Fletchling?"

A Fletchling flies over to Grace. "Fletch?"

"Can you go get Serena for me, please?" Grace asks.

"Ling! Fletch, fletchling!" The Fletchling flies away.

"Thank you, Fletchling." Grace says.

"FLETCHLING! Stop waking me up like that!" They hear a girl call.

"I guess she was asleep." Grace says.

"It seems to be her favorite pastime!" Ferno says.

"I guess you're right." Grace says with a laugh. "Anyway, how have you been? Where are you? This doesn't look like your house or the police station."

"I'm at Professor Sycamore's lab." Ferno says. "I was supposed to be getting my first Pokémon today, but I have to go to Kanto to get it, now."

"Why? I'm sure the professor has plenty of Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin." Grace asks.

"I didn't want any of those, so Sycamore asked one of his friends who's a professor in Kanto to send him a Charmander, but his transfer machine broke, so he's paying for me to travel to Kanto to pick the Charmander up." Ferno explains.

"Ah, well, that explains that." Grace says.

"Fletch! Lingfletch!" Fletchling flies back into the room.

"Great job, Fletchling." Grace says.

A girl with honey-blonde hair and blue eyes walks into the screen. "What is it, mom?" She asks.

"Ferno wants to talk with you." Grace explains.

"Hey, Serena!" Ferno says.

"Ferno!" The girl, Serena, greets, happily. "It's so great to see you!"

"It's good to see you too." Ferno says.

"I'll go make some lunch." Grace says, getting up from her seat.

Serena takes the seat. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, Serena. I see Fletchling hasn't changed." Ferno says.

"Not at all." Serena says.

Ferno chuckles.

"So what are you up to?" Serena says with a smile.

' _God, she has a beautiful smile.'_ Ferno thinks to himself. "I'm at Professor Sycamore's lab to start my Pokémon journey, or, at least, I _would_ be if Professor _Oak's_ Pokémon transfer machine hadn't broken."

"Professor Oak? What does the Kanto professor have to do with any of this?" Serena asks.

"I didn't want any of the Kalos starters, so Sycamore suggested a Charmander, a Kanto starter. So he called Professor Oak and asked him to transfer a Charmander from Kanto to Kalos, but then Oak's transfer machine broke." Ferno explains. "So now Oak is paying for me to fly to Kanto to pick up the Charmander."

"Wow. That's cool." Serena says. "When you see him, be sure to tell Oak that Serena from Vaniville Town says 'Hi!'"

"I will, Serry." Ferno says. "I gotta go. I don't want to hog the professor's phone for too long. It's been nice talking with you."

"Yeah, it really has." Serena says. "I'll see you later."

"See you." Ferno says. He hangs up and walks out of the room.

"Chomp! Gar, Garchomp!" Garchomp walks over to Ferno.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Garchomp." Ferno says, hugging the Pokémon. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to visit."

"Gar." Garchomp says.

Ferno smiles to his Pokémon friend and walks to the lobby.

"See you later, Ferno." Professor Sycamore waves.

"See you, Professor." Ferno waves back. He walks outside the lab and gets on his bike. He rides over to Prism Tower, where he sees a police officer with green hair with her canine Pokémon. He stops his bike and gets off, leaving it by a bush. He walks over to the officer.

"You shouldn't leave your bike out in the open like that, citizen." The officer says.

"Well, Officer, if I'm going to be honest, who in their right mind would try to steal a bike when there is a police officer right here?" Ferno says.

"People without a right mind." The officer says.

Ferno opens his mouth, but the words decide to stay put rather than leave. After a few moments, he tries a set of new words that happily jump right on out of his mouth. "I'll put a lock on it." He says, defeatedly.

"Good." The officer says with a smile.

Ferno walks over to his bike and pulls a bike lock out of his backpack. He locks it onto the wheel, preventing people from riding it away. He walks back over to the officer.

"So, Ferno, what Pokémon did you get?" The officer asks.

"I didn't get one. Not yet." Ferno says.

"What?" The officer asks.

"I didn't want any of the Kalos starters, so Professor Sycamore suggested Charmander, a Kanto starter. He called the professor in Kanto, Professor Oak, and asked if he could transfer a Charmander to his lab." Ferno explains. "Then Oak's transfer machine broke and won't be fixed for another month, so Oak offered to pay for me to go to Kanto and pick the Charmander up. So now I'm headed to Kanto tomorrow."

"Really?" The officer asks.

"Yeah. Really." Ferno says. "If that's okay with you."

"Well, that's interesting." The officer says. "You should get a good sleep tonight, then."

"You say that every day, Mom." Ferno says. "Or are you my aunt? My first cousin once removed, maybe?"

"I know, Son, but that's because it's true every day." The officer, Ferno's mother, Officer Jenny, says. "And I'm your mother."

"Yeah, I know." Ferno rolls his eyes.

"Manectric! Mane, mane!"

"Hey, Manectric. How are you, boy?" Ferno says to Jenny's partner, Manectric, who is sitting in Jenny's motorcycle.

"Ectric! Manectric!" Manectric says.

"Let's try this thing out." Ferno says, pulling his Pokédex out. He points it at Manectric.

" _Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. Manectric collects electricity from the air, creating a thundercloud above its head. Its mane gives off a strong electric current._ " The Pokédex says in a female voice.

"You know, I _was_ going to give you a Pokémon just now," Jenny starts, "but now I'm not so sure, considering that you don't even have your first Pokémon yet."

"Just give me the Pokéball, and I won't let the Pokémon out until I get the Charmander, or if I run into trouble." Ferno says.

"I guess." Jenny says. "But you're not getting the Pokeball until tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Ferno says with a sigh.

"Now, I've got work to do, so I'll see you at home." Jenny says.

"Alright, Mom." Ferno says. "See you."

"Love you." Jenny says.

"Love you, too, Mom." Ferno says. "And try not to get the overnight shift, tonight."

"I'll try." Jenny says. She then gets on her police motorcycle and drives away with Manectric.

Ferno walks back over to his bike and takes the lock off. He puts the lock back in his backpack and rides over to the entrance of Prism Tower.

He walks into the building and stops at the door to the battlefield.

"Clemont! Open the door! I know you're in there!" Ferno calls out. Nobody answers. "Bonnie! Open the door!"

The door opens, and Ferno sees an explosion. The dust settles, and he sees that a Pokémon battle is taking place. He walks over to the bleachers, where he watches the action.

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse!" The challenger says.

"Frog!" The Frogadier generates an orb of water in his hands and he throws it at the other Pokémon.

"Dodge it, Heliolisk, then use Thunderbolt!" The gym leader says.

The Heliolisk Jumps to the side, effectively dodging the water. "Hel… i… o… lisk!" He then generates electricity around himself before sending it at the Frogadier.

"Double Team!" The challenger orders.

All of a sudden, multiple Frogadiers appear out of thin air. Heliolisk's Thunderbolt only takes out one of them, a fake.

"Parabolic Charge!" The leader says.

Heliolisk creates an orb of electricity, which floats up into the air. The orb emits multiple bolts of electricity, destroying all of the fakes and damaging the real one.

"Frogadier, Quick Attack, then cut!" The challenger says.

"Frog!" Frogadier speeds over to Heliolisk, who is surprised at the water type Pokémon's speed, then uses his cut move once close enough, knocking Heliolisk to the ground.

"Now, let's finish this, Frogadier!" The challenger says. "Use Hydro Pump!"

Frogadier fires a blast of water from his hands, effectively damaging Heliolisk, who looks absolutely disoriented and weak.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle, so Frogadier wins, which means John, the challenger, wins the match!" The referee announces.

' _He let him win.'_ Ferno thinks to himself with a chuckle.

Ferno watches as the gym leader gives the challenger a Voltage Badge. The challenger leaves after saying goodbye. After the door closes behind the challenger, Ferno gets up and walks over to the gym leader. "You let him win, didn't you?"

"Oh, hey Ferno. I'm sorry I didn't greet you when you walked in, I was pretty focused on that battle." The leader says, ignoring the question.

"Don't worry about it, Clemont. I understand." Ferno says.

"You didn't come here to challenge me, did you?" The gym leader, Clemont, asks.

"What?! I don't even have a single Pokémon , yet!" Ferno says.

"What?! But I thought you were going to Professor Sycamore's lab today to get your first Pokémon !" A little girl says.

"Well, Bonnie, I _was_." Ferno says.

"Then what happened?" The girl, Bonnie, asks.

Ferno sighs and explains everything that happened earlier that day.

"Wow, who knew a professor could be so clumsy?" Clemont says.

"The trainers in Kanto, apparently." Ferno says.

Clemont laughs a bit at this. "I guess so."

"So, you're going to Kanto tomorrow?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, then once I get back to Kalos, I'm going to start my journey." Ferno says.

"Wow, you're really growing up, Ferno." Clemont says.

"Me? Grow up?!" Ferno starts. He puts his hand on his chest, pretending he had just been shot. "I'm wounded!"

"Or not." Clemont shrugs.

"Oh, be quiet." Ferno says.

"You should probably head back home, your mother might send out a search party if you're late, and that's actually a possibility." Clemont says.

"Tell me about it." Ferno says. "Well, see you guys!"

"See you, Ferno!" Clemont waves.

"Bye, Ferno! Good luck!" Bonnie calls out.

Ferno walks out the door and back outside, where his bicycle is still waiting for him. He hops on and rides back home.

Once he arrives, he puts his bike in the garage and heads inside, locking the door behind him. He takes his shoes off and heads into the living room. He sits on the waiting sofa.

"Growlithe! Growl! Ithe!" A Growlithe runs up to him.

Ferno laughs at the Pokemon's energy. "Hey, girl. How are you?"

"Growlithe!" Growlithe says, happily.

"Good to hear!" Ferno says. He walks into his room, Growlithe following close behind. Inside his room, there's a guitar by a desk. There's sheets of music on the desk. He takes an incomplete sheet of music and a pen and he starts humming to himself, occasionally making a scribble or two.

"Manectric!"

"Alright, boy. Settle down, settle down! I know it's been a long time since we haven't worked overtime. Relax!" Jenny says as Ferno walks into the kitchen, where he can see that she is still in uniform.

"Hey, Mom. How was work?" Ferno says.

"Surprisingly uneventful." Jenny says.

"Really?" Ferno asks.

"Yeah, it's the first time that this has happened in a while." Jenny says, walking to her room to change out of her uniform.

"Manectric!"

"Growlithe!"

The two canine Pokémon speak with each other in their Pokémon language.

Ferno grabs a drink of water.

"So, you're heading to Kanto tomorrow." Jenny walks into the room, wearing civilian clothes. "That's something, for sure."

"Yeah, it is." Ferno says.

"How about we go get some dinner, hm?" Jenny says.

"One last dinner with my mother before I head out on my journey?" Ferno says. "Yeah, that would be nice."

They head out, with the future on their minds.

* * *

 **That's the first part of the Prologue, guys. The next part is going to come out either immediately after this one or sometime later, depending on when I figure out a name.**


	2. Prologue - Part Two

Ferno wakes up to Jenny shaking him.

"You're going to miss your flight!" She yells.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Ferno says.

Jenny stops shaking him. "Get dressed and eat breakfast! You slept in! You're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry!" She says.

So, Ferno goes into a frenzy, doing as his mother tells him. After a few minutes, he's standing in front of the door.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe runs over to him as he stands there.

"Don't worry, girl. I'll be back soon, I promise." Ferno says, petting Growlithe on the head.

"Growl." Growlithe says, sadly.

"You really want to come with me, don't you?" Ferno asks.

Growlithe nods her head in response.

"Tell you what, I'll take you with me when I get back. Sound good?" Ferno says.

"Lithe! Growlithe!" Growlithe says happily.

Jenny walks over, in uniform, with Manectric. "Here's the Pokéball I was going to give you yesterday." She hands him a Pokéball.

Ferno takes the Pokéball and puts it in his bag.

"Manectric!" Manectric walks over to him.

"Right, we should get going." Ferno says. He opens the door and sees Professor Sycamore standing by a car.

"Ah, Ferno!" Sycamore calls out.

"Professor?!" Ferno says. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd drive you to the airport. I didn't mean to impose." Sycamore says.

"It's fine, Professor!" Jenny calls out. "I need to get to work, anyway!"

"Manectric!" Manectric walks over to Ferno.

"Well, I'll see you later boy." Ferno says, petting Manectric's mane.

"I'm going to miss you, Ferno." Jenny says, hugging Ferno.

"Mom! I'll be back by tomorrow!" Ferno says.

"I know." Jenny says. "But still."

"Come on, Mom. I'm going to miss my flight!" Ferno laughs.

Jenny lets go of him. "Well, get going!"

"Right!" Ferno nods and runs over to Sycamore.

"Ready?" Sycamore asks.

Ferno nods.

They both get into the car. They buckle their seat belts and the Professor starts driving.

Once they reach the airport, he sees Sophie and Garchomp waiting for them.

"We all wanted to see you off." Professor Sycamore says.

"I'm only gonna be gone a _day_! You heard what Oak said!" Ferno says. "You're all acting like this is the last time you'll ever see me!"

"It was Garchomp's idea." Sycamore says.

"When did you learn the language of the Garchomp?" Ferno asks with a laugh.

They get out of the car and Ferno says his goodbyes. He heads into the airport and flies to Kanto.

* * *

Ferno leaves the airport with his backpack on. He sees Professor Oak standing by a car.

Oak notices Ferno, but doesn't recognize him. "Excuse me, boy, but have you seen a boy by the name of 'Ferno?' He's about your age and height… and hair color… and eye color… Have you seen him?"

"Nice to meet you too, Professor Oak." Ferno says.

Oak looks at Ferno, puzzled. Then he recognizes him. "Oh! You _are_ Ferno!" He says. "Apologies for not recognizing you."

"No problem, I don't exactly have an uncommon hairdo." Ferno says.

"Well, get on in." Oak says, opening the car door for him.

Ferno thanks the Professor and sits down in the back seat of the car. The Professor sits next to him. Ferno then notices that there's already a driver.

"Alright, Dave, back to Pallet Town!" Oak declares.

The driver starts driving.

"It's a long way from Pallet Town, so we'll be sitting here for awhile. I apologize for making you come all this way." Oak says.

"It's fine, Professor. It's better than waiting a month." Ferno says.

"Yes, but if my machine hadn't broken, well, you would've gotten your Charmander by now." Oak says.

"It's fine! Things happen, it's a part of life." Ferno says.

"I'm glad you understand." Oak says.

The two continue talking for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The car enters a traffic jam as they pass through Celadon City.

Three figures watch from atop a building.

"There they are." One, a male with blue hair, says. "The Professor and the Kalos twerp."

"I bet he has some really exotic Pokémon with him." Another, a female with pink hair, says.

"And they're ours for the swiping." The third, a talking Meowth, says.

"If we steal those Pokémon, the Boss will just have to promote us!" The male says.

"You're right, James. And there's no way we'll fail thanks to my brilliant plan." The female says.

"Of course, Jessie." The male, James, says.

"Initiating Operation: Kalos Swipe." Meowth says.

* * *

There's an explosion in front of the car Ferno is in, sending the car flying through the air. The car lands upside-down, but is otherwise intact, by some stroke of luck.

Ferno, now upside-down, opens the car door, unbuckles his seatbelt, and rolls out of the car. He then helps Professor Oak and the driver out of the car.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Three people jog over, one boy with black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder, one girl with red hair, and one young man with black hair.

"I can't say I've been through worse, no." Ferno says. "But I think we'll be fine."

"Ash! Misty! Brock! It's good to see you!" Oak says. "How have you been?"

"Professor Oak?!" The three of them say.

"Yes! It's me." Oak says.

"We're sorry to interrupt this reunion, but we want that kid's Pokémon!" Meowth, who is standing with the two humans, says.

"Team Rocket!" Oak says.

"Oh, so you know of us Professor?" Jessie says.

"Should've known it was you!" The boy says.

"Prepare for trouble, you're right about that." Jessie says.

"And make it double, we're here for the Kalos rat." James says.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and demons."

"To extend our reach to other regions!"

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth says.

"I'm sorry, but, one, you do realize that you could be gone by now if we had attacked you while you were reciting your poem, right?" Ferno says.

"Uh…" Team Rocket trails off.

"Two, who are you?" Ferno asks.

"They're Pokémon thieves, or, at least, aspiring Pokémon thieves." The girl says. "They never succeed."

"And three… did you just call me a _rat_?!" Ferno says.

"Yeah! Deal with it!" Meowth says.

"No, I think I'll deal with you three clowns instead. I'll show you what a rat can do! Especially one who is the son of a police officer!" Ferno says, taking a Pokéball out of his bag. He throws it. "Go!"

The Pokéball spits out an Electrike.

"Electrike, hm? Should've figured." Ferno pulls out his Pokédex.

" _Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. Using the electric charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow."_ The Pokédex says.

"Got it." He pulls up a list of attacks on his Pokédex.

"Ekans, go!" Jessie throws a Pokéball, and an Ekans pops out.

"You, too, Koffing!" James throws a Pokéball, which spits out a Koffing.

"Ekans, use Tackle!" Jessie says.

Ekans lunges for Electrike.

"Dodge it!" Ferno says.

Electrike jumps to the side and Ekans crashes into the ground.

"Koffing, use Smokescreen!" James calls out.

Koffing uses Smokescreen, shooting smoke out of his pores.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust and blow the smoke away!" The boy calls out to his Flying Type Pokémon.

"Pidgeo-tto!" Pidgeotto rapidly flaps her wings, causing a strong wind to blow the smoke away.

"Electrike, use Quick Attack!" Ferno orders.

"Trike!" Electrike starts running at Ekans and Koffing. Before he reaches the two, though, he disappears into thin air.

"What?!" Jessie says.

"Where'd it go?" James says.

All of a sudden, Ekans and Koffing are taking damage out of nowhere.

Electrike reappears in front of Ferno.

Ekans and Koffing fall over.

"Whoa…" The boy says.

"That's how all Electrike roll! Faster than the eye can see!" Ferno says.

"Koffing, get up!" James says.

"You too, Ekans, and use Dig!" Jessie orders.

Ekans and Koffing both get back up. Ekans digs underground.

"Watch out, Electrike!" Ferno says.

"Trike!" Electrike responds.

"Koffing, Sludge attack!" James says.

"Dodge it!" Ferno says.

Koffing shoots his sludge at Electrike, who dodges the attack. The sludge ends up hitting Ferno in the face.

"Now, Ekans! Use Bite on Electrike!" Jessie says.

"Ekans!" Ekans pops out of the ground underneath Electrike, catching the Electric-Type in his mouth.

"Trike!" Electrike cries.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Ferno says as he wipes the sludge of of his face.

"Trike!" Electrike emits a weak jolt of electricity, stunning Ekans long enough to escape.

"You okay?" Ferno asks.

"Electrike!" Electrike says with a nod.

"Okay then. Electrike, use Discharge!" Ferno orders.

"E… lec… trike!" Electrike sends to bolts of electricity at Ekans and Koffing, knocking them back down.

"And now for the finisher!" Ferno calls out. "Wild Charge!"

Electrike is shrouded in electricity and charges at Team Rocket, sending them flying when he hits them.

"We'll be back!" James calls out as he and the rest of Team Rocket disappears into the sky.

"Good job, Electrike. Return." Ferno says, recalling his Pokémon.

"Wow, that was amazing!" The boy says.

"That's only because my mother's a police officer. In Kalos, they use Manectric as police canines." Ferno explains.

"That's cool." The girl says.

"Pika!" Pikachu says.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeotto squawks, landing on the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks for your help with that Smokescreen, Pidgeotto." Ferno says.

"Pidgeo." Pidgeotto says.

"Hey, I'm the one that brought her out!" The boy says, whining.

"Don't whine, it makes you look bad." Ferno says. "But, still, thanks, uh…"

"My name's Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town," the boy says, "and this is my partner, Pikachu." He nods his head at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greets.

"I'm Misty." The girl says. "I'm one of the Cerulean City gym leaders."

"I'm Brock, the Pewter City gym leader." The young man says.

"Ferno, from Lumiose City." Ferno says.

"Lumiose City?" Ash asks.

"Can't say I've heard of it." Misty says.

"Same here." Brock agrees.

"Doesn't sound like a city in Kanto." Ash says.

"That's because it's _not_ in Kanto." Ferno says. "Lumiose City is in Kalos."

"Oh, why are you in Kanto, then?" Ash asks.

Ferno sighs and tells the story of what happened one last time.

"Wow." Ash says.

"Wait, if you're here for your starter, then why do you have an Electrike with you?" Misty asks.

"My mom gave him to me." Ferno says. "In case I ran into trouble, which I did, so, good thing."

"That's really impressive for your first battle." Brock says. "Even if it was unofficial."

"I've had time to study on Electric Types, though I'm really interested in Fire Types." Ferno says. "My mom makes me study up on Electric Type moves, but I do enough studying on Fire Types, too."

"Really?" Ash says.

"Yeah, I want to become the Fire Type gym leader of Kalos." Ferno says.

"Cool! I want to become a Pokemon Master!" Ash says.

"Ambitious, are we?" Ferno says. "I'll settle for battling Diantha the Champion."

"Who?" Misty says.

"Diantha, you know, _the Champion!_ " Ferno says.

"Can't say I've heard of her." Misty says.

"What?! She's a celebrity!" Ferno says.

"What makes her so great?" Misty asks.

"She's the _Champion_ of the Kalos region!" Ferno says. " _And_ she's a movie star!"

"I think I've heard of her before." Brock says.

"See?! _Brock_ knows who I'm talking about!" Ferno says.

"Whatever." Misty says.

They all hear sirens in the distance that gradually get louder. A police officer stops on her bike in front of the group. Her uniform is different than that of Ferno's mother. "Is everyone okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, we're fine, Officer Jenny." Ash says.

"Good to hear." Officer Jenny says.

"Growlithe!" Her Growlithe says.

"Officer. They were after my friend from Kalos, here." Oak says.

Officer Jenny turns to look at Ferno. "Would you please come to the police station and describe the criminals?"

"It was Team Rocket, Officer Jenny." Ash says.

"Those Pokemon thieves?" Officer Jenny asks.

"Yeah, it was." Misty agrees. "They were after him." She points to Ferno.

"You're all staying here in Celadon City for a few days." Officer Jenny says.

"A few _days_? I was only supposed to be in Kanto for _one_ day!" Ferno says.

"Sorry, but if they're after you-" Officer Jenny starts.

"Then I can handle those jokers myself!" Ferno says. "With all due respect, officer, my mother is a police officer in Lumiose City in the Kalos region. I think I'll be fine."

"Fine, but at least stay for _one_ day. There's paperwork to be done." Officer Jenny says.

"Fine." Ferno says reluctantly.

* * *

The next day, Ferno and Professor Oak are eating breakfast at the Pokémon Center with Ash, Brock, and Misty.

"So, you two are headed to Pallet Town, huh?" Ash says in between bites as he devours his food.

"Yep." Ferno says, looking at Ash curiously. He turns to face Brock and Misty. "Does he always eat like this?"

"Yep." Brock says.

"Pretty much." Misty says.

"Disgusting." Ferno says.

"Nahw eht's nahwt!" Ash says with his mouth full.

"Ash. Don't talk with your mouth full." Professor Oak says. "It's just plain rude."

Ash swallows his food, then speaks again. "Can we come with?"

Ferno looks at ash, curiously. "Why?"

"It's my hometown." Ash says. "It'd be nice to see my mom again."

"Would they even fit in the car? There's not much room." Ferno asks Oak.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Oak says.

* * *

The did end up figuring something out. Ferno, Oak, and Misty took the car that the Kalos kid had arrived in while Ash, Pikachu, and Brock took a cab.

"So, about Ash…" Ferno starts, "… what else should I know about him?"

"He's _the most_ dense boy you'll ever meet." Misty says. "He didn't even know that the seventh Pokémon that you catch was transferred to the lab of the Professor who you got your first Pokédex from."

"Really?!" Ferno says.

"Yeah. He caught a Krabby, then the Pokéball disappeared and he didn't know what to do." Misty says.

"And he wants to become a Pokémon master?" Ferno asks, incredulously.

"That's what he says." Misty says with a shrug.

"Well, he's going to have to be smarter than that if that's what he wants." Ferno says.

* * *

"Charmander!" A Charmander runs over to Professor Oak.

The group has arrived in Pallet Town after a long drive.

"Hello, there Charmander." Oak greets the orange Pokémon. "I'd like you to meet your new trainer."

"Hey, Charmander." Ferno says. "I can tell, you and I are going to be great partners."

"Charmander!" Charmander says happily.

"Here's his Pokéball." Oak says, handing a Pokéball to Ferno.

"Thanks, Professor." Ferno says, taking the Pokéball.

"I've cleared out the guest room here at the lab for you. I booked a new flight for you, seeing as the original flight that I booked has already taken off." Oak says. "So, be sure to make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Professor." Ferno says.

Oak nods and walks over to the broken transfer machine.

"Come on out, Electrike!" Ferno pulls his other Pokéball out of his bag, opening it.

Electrike shoots out. "Electrike!"

"Mander! Char! Charmander!" Charmander greets the Electric-Type.

"Trike! Lectrike!" Electrike greets back.

"Come on you two. Let's go for a walk." Ferno says, walking outside.

The two Pokémon follow close behind. Charmander decides to climb up onto Ferno's shoulder.

"Like it up here, buddy?" Ferno asks his new partner.

"Charmander!" Charmander replies, happily.

Ferno chuckles, opening the door and walking outside, Electrike close on his heels.

He sees Ash and Pikachu talking with Brock. He walks over to them. "Hey Ash, Pikachu, Brock."

"Hey, Ferno." Ash says.

"Pika!" Pikachu says.

"How are you doing?" Brock says.

"Good. I'm doing good." Ferno says. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my Charmander."

"Charmander!" Charmander says.

"Hey, I have a Charmander of my own." Ash says. He takes out a Pokéball. "Come on out, Charmander!" He throws the Pokéball into the air and another Charmander pops out.

"Charmander!" Ash's Charmander says.

"Charmander!" Ferno's Charmander replies.

"Mander! Char!"

"Char! Manderchar!"

Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and walks over to Electrike. "Pika."

"Trike!" Electrike says.

"Pikachu!"

"Electrike!"

"So, when are you leaving?" Ash asks.

"Tomorrow. I only came here for Charmander, nothing else." Ferno says. "My flight's at one in the afternoon tomorrow, so I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Really?! Awwww. I was hoping you'd come and join us on our journey." Ash says.

"I have family and friends back in Kalos." Ferno says. "And my mom expects me back soon."

"Yeah, I guess." Ash says.

Brock is about to say something when smoke surrounds them.

"Prepare for trouble, you filthy rats."

"And make it double, we're playing cats!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nations!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Flamethrower! Thunderbolt!" Ash and Ferno order their Pokémon.

"Char… Mander!" Both Charmander shoot fire from their mouths.

"E… Lec… Trike!"

"Pi… Ka… Chu!" Electrike and Pikachu send bolts of lightning at Team Rocket.

Team Rocket jumps out of the way of the attacks.

"Hey! Watch it!" Meowth says.

"Now, we'll take your Pokémon, including Pikachu!" James says.

"I don't think so, Onix, use Rock Throw!" Brock calls out.

Brock's Onix does as he's told and throws rocks at Team Rocket.

"Ekans, Dig!" Jessie says.

"Koffing, Smokescreen!" James says.

The Team Rocket Pokémon do as they're told, diving underground and creating a cloud of black smoke, respectively.

"Watch out, guys!" Ferno says, coughing. "They could be anywhere!"

"Ekans, use wrap on Electrike!" Jessie says.

"Ekans!" The serpentine Pokémon shoots out of the ground, wrapping his body around Electrike.

"You never learn, do you?" Ferno sighs. "Electrike, use Thunder Wave!"

"Trike!" Electrike attempts to send out another weak jolt of electricity, but is unable to move.

"What?" Ferno says.

"Wrap stops its victims from being able to do anything." Jessie says. "Bring him over, Ekans."

"Ekans!" Ekans starts slithering over to Jessie.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Ekans!" Ash says.

"Pika!" Pikachu starts running at Ekans, pushing Ekans when he reaches him. This causes Ekans to let go of Electrike.

"Trike!" Electrike says, gratefully.

"Pika." Pikachu says, as if to say 'No problem.'

"Electrike, use Discharge!" Ferno calls out.

"Electrike!" The canine Pokémon sends bolts of electricity at Ekans and Koffing.

Both of the Team Rocket Pokémon fall to the ground.

Meowth sighs. "If you want a job done right, you do it yourself." He steps forward, preparing his Fury Swipes.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash says.

"Electrike, use Wild Charge! Charmander, use Dragon Rage!" Ferno says.

"Pi… Ka… Chu!"

"Electrike!"

"Chaaaarrrmander!" Pikachu sends a lightning bolt at Team Rocket, Electrike charges at Team Rocket surrounded by electricity, and Charmander fires a purple ball of energy at Team Rocket from his mouth.

The power of the combined attacks sends Team Rocket flying.

"We're blasting off, again!" Team Rocket cries before disappearing into the sky.

"Are they _always_ this annoying?" Ferno asks.

"Yep." Ash says. "Pretty much sums it up."

"Well, thanks for the help." Ferno says.

"No prob! Always ready to help someone in need." Ash says.

"In need? _Me?!_ No. Never." Ferno says. "And it isn't up for debate." He adds when he sees Ash's mouth open.

"Whatever." Ash says, disappointed.

* * *

The next day, Ferno, Oak, and Ash's group have stopped in Celadon City to drop Ash, Brock, and Misty off.

"Guys, it's been nice meeting you all." Ferno says.

"It's been nice meeting you, too, Ferno." Ash says.

"It's really been fun." Misty says.

"I hope to see you again someday." Brock says.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says.

"I'm glad to hear it." Ferno says. "And if any of you come to Kalos, just know that you've gotta friend in Lumiose City."

"Right, I'll be sure to visit someday." Ash says. "And when I do, I'll challenge you to a Gym Battle."

"I'm looking forward to it." Ferno says with a chuckle. "I'll see you all around. Keep in touch."

With that, everyone says goodbye and Ferno and Professor Oak head back to the airport.

* * *

 **Okay, then, so, second part of the prologue comes out at the same time. No surprise there, considering I'm not the best at names.**


	3. Old Friends

_Five years later._

* * *

Ferno was walking with Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Ash, Pikachu, Dedenne, and Ferno's Haunter through a forest of sorts.

"So, Ash, ready for your next gym battle? I hear that it's a Fighting-Type." Ferno asks the boy.

"I wonder how _you_ of all people would know that, Mister Gym Leader." Ash says.

Ferno chuckles. "It's a mystery." He shrugs.

"Haunter." Haunter says, mysteriously.

Serena says something, but Ferno doesn't listen. He's deep in thought.

Ferno remembers back to how he bumped into Ash again in Lumiose City, literally. It was quite the-

Ferno is pulled out of this thought when Haunter taps him on the shoulder.

"What is it, Haunter?" Ferno asks, standing still.

"Haunter." Haunter grabs Ferno's head and pulls his spirit out of his body.

Ferno takes a look at his body. "I wish you'd warn me when you do that." He says.

"Haunter, haunter." Haunter says, as if saying 'Whatever.' He starts floating away from Ferno.

Ferno starts floating, following his Pokémon. They stop above a few trees.

When he looks at the ground, he sees a girl roller skating towards the path that he was just walking on, with a Lucario following close behind.

"You could've just told me she was coming." Ferno says.

"Haunter!" The Ghost-Type says accusingly.

"Look, let's get back down there before everyone gets concerned that my body isn't moving." Ferno says.

Haunter nods. The two float back down to the ground where Ferno's body is lying. Ferno returns to his body.

He gets back up, rolling his shoulders, making sure his body is in working order.

"I found a trainer!" He hears a girl yell.

"She's excited." Ferno says. "Let's go see what all the excitement's about."

"Haunter!" Haunter says in agreement.

The two catch up with the rest of the gang to see that the girl that they'd seen, blonde hair and light-gray eyes, standing right in front of them.

"Korrina's my name. My partner's over there." The girl says, motioning behind the group.

They all turn around to see the Lucario that Ferno and Haunter had seen racing toward them all.

"Hey, is that…?" Ash starts.

Lucario leaps over them all, landing right next to the girl, Korrina. Lucario growls after landing.

Ferno starts clapping. "Always a pair of showoffs, you two. That's exactly what the two of you are. Just a pair of showoffs." He says.

"Haunter." Haunter says in agreement.

"Ferno?!" Korrina asks, amazed.

"The one-and-only!" Ferno says with a bow. "At your service."

"Ferno! It's really you!" Korrina skates over to him, almost tackling him into a hug. "It's so great to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too, Korrina." Ferno says.

"I'm sorry, but, you two know each other?" Ash asks.

"No. I just felt like hugging him and guessing his name." Korrina says, sarcastically.

"Why would you do that?" Ash asks confused.

Everyone facepalms.

"Pika, pikachu." Pikachu shakes his head, disappointed.

"Are you really _that_ dense, Ash?!" Ferno asks. "She was being sarcastic."

"It's been a long day." Ash says.

"We've been awake for only five hours so far today." Ferno says.

"Shut up." Ash says.

Ferno smirks, then breaks from Korrina's hug. "So, what brings you 'round these parts?"

"Training." Korrina says. She points at Ash. "And he's going to be my ninety-ninth straight victory."

"Ninety-nine?" Ferno says. "I knew you were strong, but wow. You really are amazing."

Korrina blushes. "Oh, come on. I'm not all that amazing."

"Yes, you are! Even I've never had ninety-eight straight victories." Ferno says. "Don't sell yourself short, Korrina."

"Stop it! You give me too much credit!" Korrina says. "Anyway, I came here for a battle, and that's what I'm gonna get!"

"You're on!" Ash says. "Pikachu and I could use the training for our Shalour City gym battle."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says, excitedly.

"Shalour City, huh?" Korrina says. "What about you two? Are you trainers that want to challenge the Shalour Gym?"

Serena shakes her head. "We're not challenging any gyms on this journey."

"But as far as being trainers, you guessed right." Clemont says.

"I'm Serena." Serena says.

"I'm Bonnie, and this is Dedenne." Bonnie says, pulling Dedenne from out of Bonnie's bag.

"Nenene!" Dedenne says.

"And this is my big brother!" Bonnie says.

"My name's Clemont. It's nice to meet you." Clemont says.

"I'm Ash." Ash says as Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder. "And this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pika, pikachu!" Pikachu says.

* * *

After their battle, and Korrina's victory, everyone got a little hungry, so Clemont got to cooking.

"Clemont, seriously. How come I'm the only other Gym Leader that you knew before this journey?" Ferno asks.

"You're the only one who was also in Lumiose City." Clemont answers, simply.

"Yeah, but still. I'm a Gym Leader in Lumiose, but I know every Gym Leader in Kalos _and_ I keep in touch." Ferno says. "In fact, I'm surprise you'd never been to the Battle Chateau until that one day. That place is like the Kalos Gym Leader exclusive club, pretty much."

"It's true." Korrina says. "Ferno, Grant, Viola, and I are there pretty much once a month."

"Well, not many people challenge Ferno's Gym, and challenge my Gym instead." Clemont says. "So I'm usually pretty occupied with challengers."

"Fair enough." Ferno says. "Is that food done, yet?"

"In a minute." Clemont says.

* * *

They arrive at Geosenge Town a day after Team Rocket tried to steal Pikachu, Lucario, and Korrina's Keystone. They head up into the mountains to find Lucario's Mega Stone, Lucarionite. They stop in front of the entrance to the cave when they hear screaming.

"UH OH! What was that sound?!" Serena panics.

"What's in there?" Ash says.

"G-Ghosts?" Clemont says.

"Zombies?" Bonnie says.

All of a sudden, Team Rocket flies out of the cave.

"Why does this happen to me?!" Jessie says.

"Or me?!" James cries.

Everyone jumps out of the way as Team Rocket flies by.

"We're blasting off again!" They cry as they disappear into the sky.

"Was that…?" Serena starts.

"Team Rocket?" Clemont says.

"Pika…" Pikachu says, confused.

"They must've snuck in ahead of us?" Ash says, more of a question than a statement.

"They're so sneaky!" Bonnie says.

"Denne?" Dedenne says.

"Whatever the case, we don't have to deal with them, and that works for me." Ferno says.

"The Lucarionite!" Korrina says, getting everyone back on track. She makes to run into the cave, but Lucario stops her with his arm. "Lucario?"

"I think there's something back there." Ash says.

Lucario growls in agreement.

"So what?" Korrina says. "We can't just run away! We've got to get the Lucarionite now!"

Lucario growls as everyone starts walking into the cave, Lucario taking lead.

"We're right behind you, Korrina." Clemont says, with is Clemontic Gear lighting the way.

"It could be dangerous, keep close." Ash says to Serena and Bonnie.

"Mm-hm." Serena whimpers.

"Who you gonna call?!" Ferno says.

"Pokémon trainers!" Korrina shouts, playing along.

"I ain't afraid of no caves!" Ferno says.

Everyone except for Bonnie and Serena laugh.

"Something's growling back there." Serena says.

"I'm sure it's just the wind." Clemont says.

They all stop and gasp when they see an open door at the end of the cave.

Korrina and Lucario waste no time walking into the room, and Ferno follows close behind.

At the end of the room, they all see a stone atop a pedestal.

"The Lucarionite!" Korrina says happily.

"Check it out!" Ash says.

"Pika." Pikachu says.

"Is it really?" Serena asks.

"It's beautiful." Bonnie says in awe.

"I knew it." Korrina says.

"It's like the Lucarionite was calling out to Lucario." Clemont says.

"Great! Now Lucario will be able to mega-evolve!" Ash says.

"This seems a bit too easy if you ask me." Ferno says. "No guard, no obstacles to overcome, not even a single Pokémon on the way here other than Pikachu, Dedenne, and Lucario."

"Let's go, quick!" Korrina says to Lucario.

Lucario agrees with a happy growl.

The two run down the path in front of them. "Blaze!" All of a sudden a Blaziken drops from the ceiling aims a kick for Lucario's face, but Lucario is fast and blocks the attack, throwing Blaziken back into the air. Lucario jumps into the air to attack, but Blaziken dodges and jumps back, landing in front of the Lucarionite.

"Just as I thought. Too easy." Ferno says.

"Are you okay, Lucario?" Korrina asks.

Lucario gives an affirmative growl.

"What was all that?" Ash says.

"Hold on." Serena says, pulling her Pokédex out.

" _Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken leaves its opponents charred with its fiery punches._ " The Pokédex says.

"What's a Blaziken doing here?" Clemont says.

"Maybe Blaziken threw Team Rocket out of the cave." Ash says.

"Help! I'm scared!" Bonnie says, going to Clemont for comfort.

"I-Is he mad?" Serena stutters.

"He just wants to challenge Korrina and Lucario." Ferno says. "He's clearly the Guardian of the Lucarionite."

"I see. If we want the Lucarionite, first, we're going to have to beat Blaziken in a Pokémon battle." Korrina says. She and Lucario nod at each other. "I think you should step back. This is the last hurdle before Lucario can mega-evolve." She throws Ash her backpack.

"I hear you. Good luck Korrina." Ash says, catching the backpack.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu says in agreement with his trainer.

"Thanks, but there's no way we're gonna lose now." Korrina says.

"Go get 'im!" Ferno says with a smirk on his face. "If anyone can do it, it's you and Lucario!"

"Hello, Blaziken. My name's Korrina. I challenge you for the Lucarionite, so Lucario can mega-evolve." Korrina says. She throws her over-shirt off and puts her skates and helmet on. "Battle begin!" She says, determined. "Lucario, Power-Up Punch!"

Lucario leaps at Blaziken, charging his punch.

Blaziken jumps and dodges the attack. He then comes down with a Blaze Kick. The move sends Lucario flying, but he lands on his feet in front of Korrina.

"Lucario!" Korrina shouts.

"Blaze!" Blaziken jumps at Lucario, still using Blaze Kick.

"Lucario, dodge it!" Korrina says.

"Blaze! Blaze! Blaze!" Blaziken continues to attack Lucario with Blaze Kick, but Lucario successfully dodges every one of them.

"Lucario!" Ash shouts, concerned.

"Blaziken moves so fast. He sure is one tough opponent." Clemont says.

"That may be so, but he's no match for Korrina and Lucario. Trust me." Ferno says.

"Use Metal Sound!" Korrina says.

"Cover your ears!" Ferno says, covering his own ears.

Lucario smashes his fists together, the spikes on his hands causing an ear-piercing noise to start. This causes Blaziken to cover his ears. Lucario then, without any instruction from Korrina, follows up with a dual Power-Up Punch.

Blaziken blocks the first punch.

"Yes, awesome." Ash says.

"Pika!" Pikachu says in agreement.

"Oh boy." Ferno says, knowing that Blaziken has Lucario exactly where he wants him.

"Watch out." Clemont says, knowing the same thing.

Lucario throws the second punch, which Blaziken dodges. "Blaze!" Blaziken then uses Flamethrower on Lucario.

"Lucario!" Korrina cries.

Lucario is sent flying and crashes into the ceiling, and then falls down.

"What a Flamethrower." Ash says.

"Pika." Pikachu says, concerned.

"I know. Blaziken's a Fire-and-Fighting-Type. It's not a good matchup. But along with Blaziken's speed… so strong." Clemont says.

"You're right." Serena says.

"Bad move, Lucario. Bad move." Ferno mumbles.

"Lucario!" Korrina skates over to where Lucario lays, but Blaziken uses Flamethrower at her feet as a warning shot. Korrina falls over, due to the force of the flames, her picture of the group flying out of her pocket and burning to ashes.

"Korrina!" Ferno cries as he sprints over and catches her before she hits the ground.

"Thanks, Ferno." Korrina says ash Ferno helps her back up.

"No problem." Ferno says, grabbing a Pokéball from his belt. "Let's go, Char-!" He makes to throw it before Korrina stops him.

"This is still my battle, Ferno." Korrina says.

"Right." Ferno says, putting the Pokéball back. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Korrina says.

They hear Lucario grunt in pain.

"Oh no, I can't watch. We have to stop this." Serena says.

"We can't." Ash says, putting his arm in front of her.

"Why not?" Serena asks.

"Korrina said this was her battle. We gotta stay out of it." Ash says. "Isn't that true?! You won't give up, right?!" He shouts to Korrina.

Korrina smirks. "Ash gets it. He totally understands." She says. "That's right! We'll never give up! No matter who we're up against in battle, we'll never turn and run the other way! Right, Lucario?!"

Lucario opens his eyes.

"Please! Get up!" Bonnie cries.

"You can do it!" Clemont says.

"Lucario!" Serena calls out.

"Yeah, get up! Come on!" Ash shouts.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu says.

"If anyone can do it, Lucario, it's you and Korrina!" Ferno says.

Lucario stands up, with a determined look in his eyes.

"Blaze?!" Blaziken says, surprised that Lucario still has the strength to stand.

Ferno jogs back over to the rest of his friends.

"Lucario, Power-Up Punch, go!" Korrina says.

Lucario leaps into the air, charging up both fists. He attacks Blaziken with rapid Power-Up Punches. He finally lands a hit, making Blaziken step back. Without Korrina's command, Lucario pulls out two bones of energy, activating his Bone Rush move. Dashing at Blaziken, Lucario attacks the taller Pokémon, landing a hit and knocking him over.

"Alright! Way to go!" Korrina says.

Lucario throws multiple bones into the ground in a way that effectively traps Blaziken on the ground.

"Awesome! Blaziken can't move, so speed won't help it now!" Ash says.

"Nice one, Lucario!" Ferno cheers.

"We're almost done! Lucario let's finish this off!" Korrina says.

Lucario charges up a Power-Up Punch as he dashes at Blaziken.

"Enough!" A man calls out.

This causes Lucario to stop just before his fist reaches Blaziken's face.

"I know that voice…" Ferno says.

"You have won." The man says. He steps out of the shadows. "Hi, Korrina."

"Grandfather?!" Korrina says, surprised.

"Gurkinn?!" Ferno cries out.

"That's your grandfather?!" Everyone else asks in unison.

"Yes. They call me the Mega-Evolution Guru." The man says. "I'm Gurkinn." He says before noticing Ferno. "Ferno, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Mister Guru." Ferno says.

"Mega-Evolution Guru?" Ash asks.

"Pika?" Pikachu asks.

"And he's Korrina's grandfather, as well?" Serena asks.

"So, what is he doing here, anyway?" Clemont asks.

"We've established this, we've established this, and isn't it obvious?" Ferno says, answering everyone's questions.

"You battled nobly, Blaziken, you may return." Gurkinn says, calling Blaziken back into his Pokéball.

"What's going on? Does all of this mean that Blaziken is your Pokémon, Grandfather?" Korrina asks.

"That's right." Gurkinn says as the rest of the group jogs up behind Korrina.

"But why all of this?" Korrina asks.

"I knew you would complete your training and make it here successfully. So I thought I'd give you this final trial myself." Gurkinn explains. "And you overcame it beautifully, as I knew you would. You passed this final test with flying colors. Well done, Korrina, dear. And you, as well, Lucario."

"Grandfather." Korrina says, happily.

Lucario gives out a happy growl.

"Now, go forth, and take what you've earned." Gurkinn says.

Korrina skates toward the pedestal and takes the waiting Lucarionite. She holds it above her head for everyone to see. "We finally got the Lucarionite!"

Lucario gives a happy howl.

"Great job, you two!" Ferno shouts.

* * *

 **There we go, guys! Chapter one of my newest fic, Twisted Colors! I'm really excited about this one for reasons that I cannot reveal, or else the plot would be revealed. But, still, please follow, favorite, review, all of that good stuff! And with that, I'm off!**


	4. Mega-Evolution goes Mega Wrong!

The group climbs back down the mountain and heads to the spot where they met up with Mister McGinty, a photographer in Geosenge Town, and Gurkinn's friend, who helped the group find the Lucarionite in the first place. This is where they decide to mega-evolve Lucario for the first time.

"Now, Lucario. Mega-evolve!" Korrina shouts, touching her hand to her Keystone.

Both the Keystone and the Lucarionite begin to glow, and eventually Lucario begins to glow, too. The Lucarionite disappears and Lucario's shape begins to change, getting bigger, for the most part. Lucario stops glowing, and his new shape is revealed. His hands, feet, and locks have red accents at the end, and his eyes seem to glow red.

"We did it!" Korrina says, she start running over to Lucario. "We really did it!"

"Check it out." Ash says to Pikachu. "It's Mega Lucario."

"Pika." Pikachu says.

Lucario waves his arm, which causes a strong force to blow.

"Awesome, Lucario! Your aura's really strong now. It's the super-strongest!" Korrina says. "Wow! This is it! The thing we've been waiting for!"

"Awesome! Look at you now!" Ash says.

"Congratulations, you two!" Serena says.

"You look so strong." Bonnie says.

"I'm totally in awe. All that hard work has paid off in a big way." Clemont says.

"I couldn't be happier for you two." Ferno says with a smile.

"Thanks a lot." Korrina says. She turns to Gurkinn. "Well, Grandpa, we hung in there and we did it! It was all worth it, right?!"

Gurkinn doesn't answer.

"Well, wasn't it?!" Korrina says.

Mega Lucario punches the air, trying out his new power, causing a strong force to blow Korrina's hair. She turns to him as he then kicks, causing another force to blow Ash's cap up his head, a bit.

"You know, we feel your aura, too, Lucario." Ash says, fixing his cap.

"It sure is impressive." Mister McGinty says. "The future of the Shalour City Gym is bright."

"Yes." Gurkinn says in agreement.

Mega Lucario continues to test out his new power as everyone watches.

"Whaddya know? That breeze feels kind of warm!" Bonnie says.

"Dennenne!" Dedenne says.

"That was Lucario's aura you felt. It's being projected out of his body." Korrina explains.

"Imagine if Professor Sycamore were here. He'd be in a frenzy over this!" Ferno laughs.

"That's amazing! I wonder how much stronger he's gotten." Serena says.

"I've been waiting for someone to ask that." Clemont says, taking out a device. "This will make you wonder no more."

"What is it?" Serena asks.

Clemont chuckles, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "The future is now, thanks to science. Clemontic Gear on!" He says. "This device will shed some light on the power of mega-evolution. I call it the Pokémon Power Meter!"

"Boring, but it says what it does." Bonnie says.

"What?" Clemont says, but he shakes his head, ignoring his sister's comment. "Now, observe. It uses pre-existing Pokémon data as the reference value. Point it at your subject, then power on. The Pokémon's power is instantly measured. It's a must-have device if you want to keep track of your Pokémon's development."

"Wow, science is so amazing!" Ash says.

"Yeah, but it seems to blow up a lot, so I'm gonna go stand a safe distance away." Ferno says, walking over to Gurkinn and McGinty.

"I don't really get it, but it sounds great!" Serena says.

"My Mega Lucario might be stronger than your Mega Lucario!" Korrina says to Gurkinn.

"Ha! Confident, aren't we?!" Gurkinn says.

"It's in her nature." Ferno says.

Mega Lucario punches in the direction of the device, and the meter goes into the red-zone.

Everyone gasps. Korrina runs over to Mega Lucario.

"Yeah! You wanna try out your new power, right?! I know you do!" She says.

Mega Lucario gives an affirmative growl.

"Korrina, let's have a battle!" Ash says. "It'll be like a preview of our Shalour Gym Battle."

"Putting our skills to the test?" Korrina says. "Yep! I'm in!"

Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and gets into a battle stance. "Pikachu!"

"'Kay, Pikachu. Let's do this!" Ash says.

"Ready, Lucario?!" Korrina says, now wearing her battle attire.

Lucario gives another affirmative growl.

"Mega Lucario's first battle. Watch, Grandfather!" Korrina says.

"Alright, let's see how this goes." McGinty says, stroking his beard.

"Korrina and Lucario are strong, but mega-evolution?" Ferno says. "That's hard. _Really_ hard."

"That sounds like the voice of experience." Gurkinn says.

"You _could_ say that." Ferno says.

"Get ready for a taste of mega-evolution! Use Bone Rush!" Korrina says.

Mega Lucario forms two energy bones and charges at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, counter it with Iron Tail!" Ash says.

"Pika!" Pikachu leaps into the air and his tail begins to glow. "Chu… pika!" He attacks Mega Lucario with his tail. This attack sends Lucario's bone, that he combined into one to block Iron Tail, flying. Both Pokémon fall to the ground.

The bone crashes into the mountain behind them, causing an explosion.

Ash gasps in surprise.

"That's some power." Korrina says.

"Pika…" Pikachu says in disbelief. "Pika pika!" He says after getting back up.

"Seems weird for Lucario to miss an attack like that." Ash says.

"Lucario will be able to control his power in no time. Then we'll be unbeatable." Korrina says.

"She's becoming overconfident. Confident is fine, but overconfident, well, not good." Ferno says. "Especially when it comes to mega-evolution."

Mega Lucario gives an angry growl.

"Don't worry, you're not used to your new power, yet. But you will be, soon. Remember, I totally believe in you." Korrina says to Mega Lucario.

"Pikachu, let's show them your speed." Ash says. "It's time to use Quick Attack!"

"Pika! Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi…" Pikachu moves quickly towards Mega Lucario.

"'Kay, use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina says.

Lucario charges one of his fists as Pikachu draws closer. He goes from Korrina to Pikachu faster than the eye can see.

"Pika!" Pikachu calls out in surprise.

It's for a quick second, but Ferno makes out a different look in Mega Lucario's eyes, a deadly look. Then Mega Lucario attacks Pikachu, who is able to dodge the attack. Mega Lucario attacks again, jumping off a rock. Ferno is once again able to see the look in Mega Lucario's eyes.

"Gurkinn, see that look in Lucario's eyes?" Ferno says, reaching for his belt.

"I do…" Gurkinn says, reaching for his own belt.

Mega Lucario then appears behind Pikachu, who turns around to see him there. Pikachu then runs in the other direction, only to stop when he sees Mega Lucario again. This process repeats.

"What's the matter?! Can't you keep up?!" Korrina says.

The process repeats multiple times until Mega Lucario finally decides to attack Pikachu with a Power-Up Punch and a kick when Korrina calls out "Let's go!" This kick successfully lands and Pikachu goes flying.

Gurkinn narrows his eyes.

"Look at that. He attacked on his own again." Clemont says.

Pikachu crashes into a rock.

"Awesome! You're getting the hang of it! This is great stuff! Keep up the speed!" Korrina says.

"Can't Korrina see that something's wrong?" Ferno mutters.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash calls out.

"Pika pika pika pika chu pi!" Pikachu jumps up into the air and forms a ball of electricity at the end of his tail. He throws the ball at Mega Lucario.

Mega Lucario dodges the Electro Ball and leaps up to attack Pikachu.

"Use Power-Up Punch." Korrina calls out.

Mega Lucario charges one of his fists up and punches Pikachu, sending the electric mouse flying into the ground.

Mega Lucario gives out a primal growl, then bites Pikachu's tail and spins the rodent in a circle.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash says.

"Lucario's acting really strangely. Could this be a part of the mega-evolution effect?" Clemont says.

"Uh, Gurkinn…" McGinty starts.

"Hey, Lucario!" Korrina says.

Mega Lucario then slams Pikachu into the ground.

"Oh, no! Pikachu!" Clemont shouts. To add to the effect, his Pokémon Power Meter explodes.

Pikachu attempts to stand, but Mega Lucario kicks him before he can.

"No, Lucario! That's no way to act in a battle!" Korrina cries.

"That's it! Charizard, let's go!" Ferno cries, throwing his Pokéball into the battlefield. A Charizard pops out.

"Char!" Charizard roars.

"Charizard, use Flame Burst!" Ferno says.

"Char!" Charizard sends multiple streams of fire at Mega Lucario, who dodges the attack.

Mega Lucario stands in front of Pikachu, who is now being held by Ash. He gives out another primal growl.

"I knew it." McGinty says.

"Stop! Lucario! Listen to me, please!" Korrina says. "Lucario! Lucario!"

Mega Lucario pays Korrina no mind.

"Charizard, get between them and use Flamethrower!" Ferno says.

Charizard steps in between Mega Lucario and Ash and Pikachu. "Char!" He then sends a blast of fire at Mega Lucario, who blocks it by using Bone Rush and spinning his bone. He then throws his bone at Charizard, sending Ferno's partner flying away.

"Charizard!" Ferno runs over to his partner. "Charizard, are you okay?" He asks his friend.

"Char. Zard." Charizard says, affirmatively.

"Good, now get back in there and-" Ferno stops when he hears an ear splitting sound, almost like Metal Sound. He and Charizard cover their ears and turn to see Gurkinn's Lucario blocking Korrina's Mega Lucario's Power-Up Punch, as if it were nothing.

"Korrina, Lucario, enough!" Gurkinn says.

Mega Lucario gives a primal growl. Lucario gets into a defensive stance in front of Ash and Pikachu. Mega Lucario takes a step forward, then falls to his knees, devolving into Lucario and dropping the Lucarionite, then falling over all the way.

Gurkinn and McGinty walk over to Korrina's Lucario and Gurkinn kneels down next to him, stroking the fur on the back of his head. He then hands the Lucarionite to McGinty. "McGinty, please take this."

"Right." McGinty says.

"Charizard, you did your best. Now, return." Ferno says, calling Charizard back into his Pokéball. He walks over to Korrina.

"What could've happened to you, Lucario?" Korrina says.

"Korrina, let's get to the Pokémon Center." Ash says, holding an unconscious Pikachu.

"Grandfather, was this…?" Korrina starts.

Nobody says a word as they head to the Pokémon Center and hand Nurse Joy their Pokéballs and Pikachu. They all hang around in the lobby, except for McGinty (who went to his office), in silence for the most part. Gurkinn leans against a wall, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie stand around, Ash stands in front of the hallway, waiting for Nurse Joy to finish with Pikachu, and Korrina and Ferno stand next to each other, the former leaning on a wood post.

Suddenly they all hear the jingle that means somebody's Pokémon is healed. "Wigglytuff!" Nurse Joy walks in with Wigglytuff pushing a stretcher, Pikachu sitting on top. Charizard is walking close behind.

"Pikachu!" Ash cries in relief, running over to his partner.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu jumps into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu and Charizard are feeling much better now." Nurse Joy says as Charizard walks over to Ferno.

"Hey, bud. How are you feeling?" Ferno asks.

"Char!" Charizard gives out a loud roar.

"Good to hear, buddy!" Ferno says.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy!" Ash says.

"I'm so glad you're both alright." Serena says.

"Pika!" Pikachu says, happily.

"Dennenne!" Dedenne agrees with Serena.

Korrina turns to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, how's Lucario?" She says.

"Wait just a little bit longer. Lucario's completely exhausted, but getting better. Don't worry." Nurse Joy says, reassuringly.

"Thanks." Korrina says.

"Exhaustion is no surprise. The power of mega-evolution can be to much to handle at first." Gurkinn says, walking over.

"By power, do you mean his aura?" Korrina asks.

Gurkinn nods.

Korrina starts to get teary-eyed. "Ash, Pikachu, Ferno, Charizard, I'm so sorry. It got to the point where I didn't know what to do." Korrina says.

"I think that surprised all of us, but that's okay." Ash says. "I'll tell you something else. It was probably a surprise for Lucario, too."

"Pikachu." Pikachu says in agreement as Bonnie nods.

"Ash is right. After evolving, this kind of situation happens all the time." Clemont adds. "So you shouldn't think what happened to your Lucario was unusual."

This doesn't seem to help, though,as Korrina continues to frown.

Ash opens his mouth to say something, but Ferno cuts in.

"Korrina, it's okay. You are one of the strongest trainers I know." Ferno says. "And I know that you and Lucario will power through this. And if you need me, I will always be there for you."

Korrina pulls Ferno in for a hug, wrapping her arms around Ferno's chest.

Ferno does not seem surprised by the hug at all, reciprocating it, as if he were expecting it.

Gurkinn studies the two as they embrace each other. He then realizes what's happening, and smirks. Charizard, Pikachu, Serena, and Bonnie also smirk, while Ash and Clemont remain clueless.

* * *

After that, McGinty returned with the Lucarionite and another copy of the picture he took of the group for Korrina. They discussed what they thought happened during the battle between Pikachu and Lucario, and Nurse Joy brought Lucario out. Korrina gave Lucario the Lucarionite and Gurkinn challenged Korrina to a battle.

Before the battle, however, Serena pulls Ferno aside.

"Serena, what is it?" Ferno asks.

"You and Korrina." Serena says.

"Yeah, I'm in love with her, what's it to you?" Ferno says.

"Wait, you're just… admitting it?" Serena says. "I thought I'd have to fish it out of you or something."

"Nope, I don't have anything to hide." Ferno says.

"Have you told her?" Serena asks.

"Uh…" Ferno trails off. "When did you suddenly become interested in my love life?"

"When you started dating me." Serena says.

"Oh… yeah… right…" Ferno says, blushing.

"Wait, don't tell me you forgot!" Serena says.

"Maybe…" Ferno says to his ex-girlfriend.

"You forgot that you dated me?!" Serena cries.

"Shhh!" Ferno says. "It's supposed to be a secret, remember?"

"Right. Sorry." Serena says. "But you forgot?"

"Yes. I forgot after I bumped into Ash again in Lumiose. His being here has confused the heck out of me." Ferno says. "When I went on my journey, I usually spent a few days, a week at least, in the cities and towns that I visited to catch up with family and see the sights. On this journey, we're staying in these cities for three days at most. This rushed schedule is making my head spin. Ash just cannot stop for a moment and appreciate his surroundings for once. It's always gym battle, gym battle, gym battle."

"Alright, alright." Serena says. "Anyways, have you told her?"

"No… I haven't." Ferno admits.

"Really? You were pretty outgoing with me." Serena says.

"Well, that was then, this is now." Ferno says. "She's just… she's so… she's just so amazing. I don't want to screw it up."

"Ferno, you won't screw it up." Serena says. "You're you. And you are one of the most amazing people that I know."

"Second only to Ash, right?" Ferno says with a knowing smile. "You tell Korrina, I tell Ash."

"Why do you have to be so amazingly cunning?" Serena says.

"Because I'm amazing." Ferno says with a laugh, walking outside.

Once outside, he and Serena see that both Gurkinn's Lucario and Korrina's Lucario have mega-evolved into Mega Lucario. They walk over to the other side of McGinty, where Charizard is standing.

"Hey bud." Ferno says.

"Char." Charizard says, happily.

"Power-Up Punch!" Korrina says.

Korrina's Mega Lucario runs up to Gurkinn's and charges his fist.

"Block with your aura." Gurkinn says.

Once Korrina's Mega Lucario reaches Gurkinn's, Gurkinn's Mega Lucario blocks the attack by swinging his arm, using his aura to send Korrina's Mega Lucario flying.

Everyone gasps.

"He blocked using just his aura." Clemont says.

"Gurkinn's Mega Lucario has complete control over his aura." McGinty explains. "The fact is it's only when a Pokémon and trainer are able to truly understand one another that an aura heightened to its complete and utter limit can be controlled like that."

"Come on!" Korrina complains. "Stop treating me like a little kid and battle me seriously!"

"Amazing, hm?" Serena whispers to Ferno, sarcastically, referring to the way Korrina is acting.

"Shut up." Ferno says.

"That's what we're doing. This is how aura Pokémon _should_ be battling." Gurkinn says. "Now, Bone Rush!"

Gurkinn's Mega Lucario forms an energy bone in his hands and starts running at his opponent.

"Alright! Use Bone Rush, too!" Korrina says.

Korrina's Mega Lucario forms an energy bone and splits it in half, creating two bones. He runs at his opponent, blocking the oncoming attack. The two continue to clash until Korrina's throws his bones at Gurkinn's, who blocks them, sending them flying. Korrina's then goes in for a sweep kick, sending Gurkinn's flying.

Gurkinn gasps.

"Great move, Korrina!" Ash says.

"Pika!" Pikachu says in agreement.

"You're doing great, Lucario, keep it up!" Korrina says.

Gurkinn's Mega Lucario uses his bone to flip over and land on his feet.

"Awesome." Korrina says.

"It's best you don't underestimate us." Gurkinn says.

Korrina's Mega Lucario's bones fly back into his hands.

"Alright then, Aura Sphere!" Gurkinn says.

Gurkinn's Mega Lucario creates a blue orb of energy and fires it at Korrina's Mega Lucario.

"Use Bone Rush! Crush it!" Korrina says.

Korrina's Mega Lucario takes his bones and attempts to block the Aura Sphere, but it explodes, sending him to the ground.

"He's got more power." Korrina says.

"Gurkinn's Lucario's aura is just stronger." Ash says.

"You can do it, Lucario! You're the strongest, right? I know you can beat their Aura Sphere!" Korrina says.

Korrina's Mega Lucario stands up, but he has that look in his eye.

"There's that look, again!" Ash says.

"Da da da! We're dead!" Ferno says in a singsong voice. Charizard flies up high into the air. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Lucario! But why?!" Korrina asks her Lucario, Primal Lucario.

"So the real battle begins." Gurkinn says.

Mega Lucario gets into a fighting stance.

"Lucario! Can you hear me?!" Korrina cries.

"Haunter, let's go!" Ferno says, throwing a Pokéball into the air, which spits out Haunter.

"Haunter!" Haunter says.

"Just watch the battle. If it looks like Gurkinn's Lucario is going to lose, I want you to use Hypnosis, and then Dream Eater, on Korrina's Lucario." Ferno says.

"Haunter!" Haunter says, giving an affirmative nod.

"But let's hope it doesn't come to that." Ferno says.

"Lucario, Swords Dance!" Korrina says.

Primal Lucario ignores Korrina and, dashes at Mega Lucario instead.

"Lucario, what are you doing?!" Korrina cries.

"He ignored her command, again." Ash says.

Primal Lucario charges up a Power-Up Punch as he runs towards Mega Lucario.

"Stop him, now." Gurkinn says.

Mega Lucario blocks the punch with one arm as if it were nothing.

Primal Lucario moves to kick Mega Lucario.

"Dodge him with your aura." Gurkinn orders.

Mega Lucario uses his aura to give him a boost as he jumps away from Primal Lucario.

"Lucario, listen to me! Bone Rush!" Korrina cries out.

"Ferno this has gone on long enough!" Gurkinn says.

"Huh?" Ferno asks confused, then realizes what he means. "Right! Haunter, now! Use Hypnosis!"

"Haunter… Haunter…" Haunter lulls Primal Lucario to sleep.

The move doesn't work, and Primal Lucario stays awake.

"Alright, I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Haunter, but use Curse!" Ferno says.

"Haunter." Haunter says in forgiveness. Haunter then places a curse on Primal Lucario, causing damage to himself. The curse drains Primal Lucario of his energy.

"It's all you, Gurkinn! Just stall him!" Ferno says.

"Right!" Gurkinn says. "Aura Sphere!"

Mega Lucario generates a blue orb in his hands, throwing it at Primal Lucario.

The attack sends Primal Lucario flying. He lands face-down in front of Gurkinn. But he get's back up. He feels the effect of Curse, clutching his chest.

Ferno hears a soft sound from above. "Hey, do you guys hear that?" Ferno asks.

"Yeah… I do." Clemont says. "What is it?"

The sound grows louder, and Ferno looks up to see Charizard falling from the sky, elbow facing the ground.

"What?! What happened?!" Ferno says.

"Wait… I think he's learning Fly!" Clemont says.

"As in the move?" Ferno asks.

"Yes!" Clemont says.

"Alright!" Ferno says.

Charizard lands on top of Primal Lucario, causing Primal Lucario to take damage. Charizard walks away without a scratch.

Primal Lucario devolves.

Gurkinn walks over to Lucario as Korrina skates over.

"Our battle's over." Gurkinn says.

"Lucario!" Korrina kneels down next to her Pokémon. "Lucario, wake up!"

"Well done." Gurkinn says to Mega Lucario. "You, too, Ferno, Haunter, and Charizard."

Mega Lucario devolves into Lucario.

McGinty walks over to Gurkinn. "They've got a lot of work ahead."

"I was afraid of this." Ferno says. "Even Diantha and her Gardevoir didn't get mega-evolution right on their first and second tries."

"Lucario!" Korrina cries, shaking her Lucario. "Wake up, please!"

Hearing this, Lucario wakes up with a groan.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Korrina says, helping Lucario to sit up.

Gurkinn looks down on his Granddaughter and her Lucario.

"It's hard…" Korrina says, teary-eyed. "But why?! He mega-evolved again, but we still couldn't control it!"

"I'm afraid the only ones to blame for the lack of change are you two." Gurkinn says as both Korrina and her Lucario get on their knees. "Now Lucario, the reason you're consumed by your aura is because of your overconfidence with regard to your power. Attacking excessively without Korrina's command is nothing short of arrogant." He explains. "And Korrina, because you allow Lucario to do just that, it shows you don't truly understand him. The way things are now, becoming stronger is impossible. You two have spent too much time together, and because you believe you truly understand each other, you have unfortunately neglected the training that would make you stronger. It's this sort of immature behavior that's unbecoming of the Shalour Gym Leader."

"I don't get this. I don't get this at all." Korrina says after sharing a glance with Lucario. "We've battled so much…"

"Why, you fool!" Gurkinn shouts.

This causes everyone to flinch.

"I order you to go on another training journey." Gurkinn says. "There is a trainer who has guided me since I was young who lives on Pomace Mountain. This trainer's partner is also a mega-evolved Pokémon. I'm certain they will teach you what you need to be able to see beyond the surface of mega-evolution."

"Okay." Korrina says, almost a whimper. She and Lucario stand up.

"Korrina." Ferno walks over to her, Charizard and Ash and Pikachu close behind. "We want to come with you."

"Yeah! We can train together!" Ash adds.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says.

"It's here! Pomace Mountain! Found it!" Serena says, holding her electronic guidebook.

"Thanks a lot, Serena." Ash says.

"Look on the bright side. This is all so the two of you can become stronger." Ferno says.

"Char!" Charizard says, supportively.

"I know you're right, Ferno, Ash." Korrina says.

"I'm sure training will be a lot more fun if you have company." Serena says.

"I wanna go, too!" Bonnie says.

"So do I!" Clemont agrees. "We'll go together."

"I wanna beat you guys when you're both super strong!" Ash says. "And now that Lucario can mega-evolve, you'll do it! And once you're there, I'll challenge you."

"But once we master mega-evolution, you won't be able to win a Shalour Gym Badge, you know." Korrina says, confidently.

"There's no way we can know that until we have a gym battle, right?" Ash says.

"Pika!" Pikachu says.

"Alright, let's go to Pomace Mountain!" Ash says.

"Whoa! Right now?!" Ferno says.

"Yeah, right now. I'm ready!" Ash says.

"Yeah, well we haven't even been here a day, yet. At the least, we can spare one night to rest up." Ferno says.

"Agreed." Gurkinn says. "Plus, I'd like to have a word with my Granddaughter and Ferno before you all head out to Pomace Mountain. Separately, of course."

"Alright?" Ferno and Korrina say in unison, more of a question than a statement.

"Ferno, you first." Gurkinn says as he walks to the Pokémon Center.

Ferno shrugs and follows close behind, handing the Pokéball containing his Haunter to Wigglytuff.

The two head to one of the bedrooms that are used by trainers traveling throughout the region. They sit on beds across from each other.

"So, you and Korrina." Gurkinn starts.

"You caught on, didn't you?" Ferno says, getting tense.

"Yes. I caught on to how you act around her." Gurkinn says. "I just want you to know that you have my approval."

"Oh, thank God." Ferno says, relieved from that tension. "I was worried about how you would react. I'm glad you aren't angry."

"But make no mistake." Gurkinn says, abruptly and seriously. "If you break her heart, _I_ will break _you_."

"You don't need to worry about that, Gurkinn." Ferno says. "I'd never dream of it."

"Good." Gurkinn says.

"I wouldn't suppose you'd have any… advice? I don't exactly know how to tell her." Ferno admits.

Gurkinn ponders on it for a few moments. "Well, I know that she's the kind of girl who likes someone who is outgoing." He starts. "But she doesn't like to be seen in an emotional state, so I'd suggest telling her when it's just you, her, and maybe Lucario. She really likes chocolate, too, so if you can get your hands on it, that's probably a good idea."

"Thanks, Gurkinn." Ferno says.

"Don't mention it." Gurkinn says. "Can you send Korrina in?"

Ferno nods and walks out of the room. As he walks through the lobby, he sees Haunter talking with Wigglytuff as Nurse Joy fills out some paperwork.

"Haunter! Haunter, haunt haunt!" Haunter says.

"Wigglytuff! Tuff, wig tuff." Wigglytuff replies.

"Haunter! How are you?" Ferno says.

Both Haunter and Wigglytuff look at Ferno.

"Haunter!" Haunter says, pretending to show off his 'muscles.'

"That's great to see." Ferno says with a chuckle.

"Yes. Haunter is feeling great, now. That Curse attack took a lot out of him." Nurse Joy says.

"Thanks for taking care of him, Nurse Joy." Ferno says. "You, too, Wigglytuff."

"Wigglytuff." Wigglytuff says.

"So, Nurse Joy, I forgot, is there an Officer Jenny here in Geosenge Town?" Ferno says.

"Yes, there is, actually. She has actually taken today off." Nurse Joy says.

"That's good to hear. I know all of the Jennys can be workaholics." Ferno says. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes, she lives in the house over by the entrance to the town." Nurse Joy says.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ferno says.

"No problem." Joy says with a smile.

Ferno walks over to one of the video phones. He dials his home number and waits for someone to pick up, knowing that his mom should be off duty by this time.

Jenny picks up. "Ah, Ferno! It's good to see you! How have you been? Where are you?"

"It's great to see you, too, Mom. I've been fine. I'm in Geosenge Town." Ferno says. "In fact, the group and I actually came across Korrina in the woods yesterday, and we came with her to Geosenge Town so that she could mega-evolve her Lucario."

"Really? That's nice." Jenny says. "Tell her I said 'Hi.'"

"I will." Ferno says. "So, I wanted to know, how am I related to the Jenny here in Geosenge, again?"

"She's actually your cousin." Jenny says. "My older sister's daughter."

"Right! That's what I thought. I wasn't sure, though." Ferno says. "Thanks, Mom. Manectric isn't causing you any trouble, is he?"

Jenny laughs. "No, Manectric is behaving perfectly fine."

"Good. I'd hate to come back home to another fried carpet." Ferno says. "I'll call again, Mom. Talk to you another time."

"Wait, just one last thing." Jenny says.

"What is it?" Ferno asks.

"You and Korrina. Are you two dating?" Jenny asks.

"Gah! No!" Ferno shouts. "Or, at least, not yet." He whispers.

Jenny laughs. "Okay, just wanted to know. Good luck, Honey."

"Ma! Stop calling me that!" Ferno whines.

"No. Never." Jenny says. "Good bye, Ferno."

"Bye, Mom." Ferno says. He hangs up.

He then gets up and walks over to his cousin's house, only after telling Korrina that Gurkinn was expecting her. He knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Someone calls. The door opens to reveal a woman who looks exactly like Ferno's mother standing there. "Ferno!" She says. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too, cuz." Ferno says.

* * *

 **That's the next chapter of Twisted Colors, my friends! Please help me out by reviewing, favoriting, following, telling your friends, your enemies, your frenemies, all that good stuff! See you for the next chapter!**


	5. Love is a Flame Worth Fighting For

**Hey! Look! Listen! Before you get all confused and blame me for making that happen, I want you to know that the version of the Pokémon theme song that Ferno sings is the XY version, not the Indigo League version. I do not own either the song or the lyrics. And with that, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next day, they all leave for Pomace Mountain. They take a break in an area in the surrounding forest. Ash and Korrina decide it's a good time to train. Ferno watches from a cliff edge above them as the two battle it out.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Ash says. "Thunderbolt, let's go!"

Pikachu leaps into the air.

"Lucario, dodge it!" Korrina says.

"Pikachuuuuuuu!" Pikachu sends a bolt of lightning at Lucario, who dodges the attack.

"That was awesome!" Ash says.

"Now use Bone Rush!" Korrina says.

Lucario forms a single energy bone and runs at Pikachu with it.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash says.

Pikachu jumps into the air just as the Bone Rush hits the ground.

"Iron Tail!" Ash says.

"Chu!" Pikachu's tail glows and he attacks with it.

Without instruction, Lucario charges up a Power-Up Punch and blocks Iron Tail with it.

"Using Power-Up Punch was a good choice!" Korrina calls out. She then shakes her head. "Oh no. Oh no. We can't keep doing this."

When he lands, Lucario seems to realize the same thing as Korrina.

Bonnie jogs over behind Ferno. "Okay! That's enough training for now! Clemont says lunch is ready!" Bonnie says. "It's time to eat!"

"Yes. Lunch!" Ash says.

"Food break!" Korrina says. "Why don't we pick this up once we're through?"

"Well, let's get over there, then." Ferno says.

The group heads back to the camp, where everyone else is waiting.

"Arcanine, Electrike, come on out!" Ferno throws two Pokéballs into the air. Electrike and Arcanine pop out.

"Canine!"

"Electrike!" The two canine Pokémon say happily.

"Flareon!" A Flareon hops over to them.

"Hey, Flareon. How are you?" Ferno laughs.

"Flare! Reon, flare!" Flareon says.

"That's good to hear." Ferno says.

"So, Ferno." Clemont says. "You told me yesterday that you finished your latest song."

"Oh, yeah." Ferno says. "You guys wanna hear?"

"Yeah!" Ash says.

"Pika!" Pikachu agrees.

"We'd be glad to listen!" Serena says.

"Yeah! You were always such a great singer, Ferno!" Bonnie says.

"I'd love to, Ferno." Korrina says.

Ferno blushes a bit, and Lucario notices, grinning.

Ferno snaps out of it. "Well then. I'll get my guitar." He walks over to his tent and takes his guitar out. He sits and starts playing some random notes. "Okay, I'm gonna need some background vocals."

"You mean the 'Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all' parts?" Clemont asks.

"Thanks for volunteering, Clemont!" Ferno says.

"What?! That's not what I was-" Clemont starts, but he is cut off by Ferno playing the song on his guitar.

"Ooh! Me too!" Bonnie says.

" _I wanna be the very best,  
_ _Like no one ever was.  
_ _To catch them is my real test,  
_ _To train them is my cause."_ Ferno sings.

" _I will travel across the land,  
_ _Searching far and wide.  
_ _Each Pokémon to understand  
_ _The power that's inside."_ He sings.

" _Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!"_ Clemont and Bonnie sing.

" _It's you and me."_

" _Pokémon!"_

" _I know it's my destiny."_

" _Pokémon!"_

" _Yeah! You're my best friend.  
_ _In a world we must defend."_

" _Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!"_

" _A heart so true!"_

" _Pokémon!"_

" _Our courage will pull us through!  
_ _You teach me and I'll teach you!  
_ _Pokémon!"_

" _Pokémon!"_ All three sing.

" _Gotta catch 'em all!"_ Ferno first.

" _Gotta catch 'em all!"_ Clemont second.

" _Gotta catch 'em all!"_ And then Bonnie.

Ferno continues to play his guitar for a small interlude.

" _Every challenge along the way  
_ _With courage, I will face.  
_ _I will battle every day  
_ _To claim my rightful place._

" _Come with me, the time is right.  
_ _There's no better team.  
_ _Arm in arm we'll win the fight!  
_ _It's always been our dream!"_

" _Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!"_

" _It's you and me"_

" _Pokémon!"_

" _I know it's my destiny!"_

" _Pokémon!"_

" _Yeah! You're my best friend  
_ _In a world we must defend!"_

" _Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!"_

" _A heart so true!"_

" _Pokémon!"_

" _Our courage will pull us through!  
_ _You teach me and I'll teach you!  
_ _Pokémon!"_

" _Pokémon!"_ All three.

" _Gotta catch 'em all!"_ Ferno.

" _Gotta catch 'em all!"_ Clemont.

" _Gotta catch 'em all!"_ Bonnie.

A musical interlude follows, really just being a guitar solo. After the solo, everyone decides to join in with Clemont and Bonnie.

" _Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!"_ Everyone except Ferno.

" _It's you and me."_ Ferno.

" _Pokémon!"_

" _I know it's my destiny!"_

" _Pokémon!"_

" _Yeah! You're my best friend.  
_ _In a world we must defend."_ Ferno stops playing his guitar, but keeps singing.

" _Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!"_

" _A heart so true."_

" _Pokémon!"_

" _Our courage will pull us through!  
_ _You teach me and I'll teach you!"_ Ferno starts playing his guitar again.  
" _Pokémon!"_

" _Pokémon!"_ Everyone.

" _Gotta catch 'em all!"_ Ferno.

" _Gotta catch 'em all!"_ Serena, Clemont, and Ash.

" _Gotta catch 'em all!"_ Bonnie and Korrina.

"Pokémon!" They all shout.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says, happily.

Everyone claps for Ferno. Korrina, though, hugs him.

"That was great, Ferno!" Korrina says.

Ferno blushes again, not expecting _this_ hug. "Th… Thanks, Korrina." He says.

Korrina then gets a playful elbow nudge from Lucario. She realizes why Lucario is nudging her, and immediately lets go of Ferno, blushing and sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "I mean… It was a good song."

Ferno then gets a similar nudge from Serena, who also has a playful smirk on her face.

"Shut up, Serena." Ferno says.

"I didn't say anything!" Serena says.

"You didn't need to." Ferno says. He then walks over to Korrina. "Meet me by the river down the way later tonight." He whispers before walking to the table, where Clemont has gotten back to serving lunch. Ash walks over to him.

"That was a really good song, Ferno." He says.

"I'm glad you think so, because you're the one who inspired me to write it." Ferno says.

"Me?" Ash says, incredulously.

"Yes, you." Ferno says. "Your determination to become the world's greatest Pokémon master inspired me to write a song, and it will probably inspire me to write many more."

"I'm…" Ash trails off, not knowing what to say.

"Honored?" Ferno asks.

"Yeah, I guess." Ash says.

They all eat, then Ash and Korrina continue to train for the rest of the day. Night falls and Ferno heads to his tent, taking out a box of chocolates that he got a hold of before leaving Geosenge Town. He walks down to the river where he told Korrina to meet him. He sits at the edge of the river, throwing stones into the water to pass the time. He hears a twig snap behind him.

"If you're trying to sneak up on me, you've already given away your position." Ferno says to whoever is behind him.

"Really?" Korrina says. "I was hoping to push you into the river and get you soaking wet. That would've been hilarious."

"To you, maybe." Ferno says, rolling his eyes. He pats the spot on the ground next to him. "Come, sit, stay awhile."

Korrina walks over and sits down next to Ferno.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Ferno asks.

"Yeah, it really is." Korrina agrees.

"The moon is full and bright, the stars are twinkling, and the breeze is just perfect. Not _too_ strong, but just strong enough to be enjoyable." Ferno says.

"Yeah." Korrina says.

A moment passes in a peaceful silence.

' _It's now or never.'_ Ferno thinks to himself. "Korrina, the reason I asked you to come here tonight…" He starts.

Korrina turns her head to face Ferno, paying attention to what he has to say.

"There's… There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Ferno says, looking out at the moon. "It's just that… ever since we first met… well, _actually_ met, my gym battle with Gurkinn doesn't count… there's been something about you that made me want to be around you more and more. After I returned to Lumiose City, it kept popping up in my mind, but I never paid much attention to it, thinking it was just me wanting to see a friend. But when we crossed paths again back in that forest a few days ago… I began to realize that it was something more."

"Something… more?" Korrina asks, blushing.

"Yeah. That's right." Ferno says. He turns his body to face Korrina. "Korrina… I… I love you."

Korrina stares at Ferno, mouth agape. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Korrina?" Ferno says, confused. He then gets nervous. "No! I've screwed up royally! This was a bad idea. Bad idea. Bad ide-"

Korrina cuts him off, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Ferno! No! You haven't screwed up at all." She says, pulling him in for a hug. "It's just that I've waited for so long to hear you say those words."

Ferno lets her words sink in, then he relaxes and returns the hug.

"I love you, too." Korrina says.

The hug eventually evolves into a kiss.

* * *

The next day, the group packs their bags and heads out towards Pomace Mountain.

As they walk, Ferno and Korrina hold hands the whole way. This doesn't go unnoticed by Serena, Bonnie, Charizard, and Lucario.

"So, you two…" Serena starts.

"We'll talk about it later, Serena." Ferno says, abruptly, letting go of Korrina's hand with a small blush on his face.

Serena pouts, crossing her arms.

They then arrive at a cave entrance.

Serena takes out her travel guide. "It looks like this cave is a shortcut to Pomace Mountain." She says.

"Sounds good, let's go!" Korrina says as she, Lucario, Ferno, and Charizard walk into the cave.

The group continues to follow the path until there's a fork in the road.

"Which way should we go?" Ash says.

"It's like a maze in here." Clemont says. "If we lose our way, we're in trouble."

"No problem! If we trust our instincts, we'll be fine." Korrina says. She points to the path on the right. "It's this way." She and Lucario walk to the path on the right.

"Well then, let's go!" Ferno says, as he and Charizard follow the two.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ash says as the rest of the group follows.

As they walk through the cave, there is a sudden swarm of Noibat. The group runs through the cave until they arrive outside.

"Well… that was… where is everybody?" Ferno says after looking around, noticing that he is alone. He then hears some yelling from the cave behind him. He turns around to see Pikachu, Korrina, and Clemont running out of the cave. Once the three stop, Clemont bends over, panting.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu says.

"Where's Lucario?" Korrina says.

"Bonnie's gone!" Clemont says.

"So is Charizard, Ash, and Serena." Ferno says.

"We should go back and look for them." Clemont says.

"Hold on, Clemont." Ferno says. "If Charizard is with the others, then I want you guys to look at the sky in each direction. Look for the signal."

"Signal?" Korrina asks.

"You'll know it when you see it." Ferno says, looking at the sky in one direction.

The other three shrug and do as they're told. It isn't long before Korrina sees a beacon of fire in the sky.

"I think I see it." Korrina says.

Ferno turns to look in the direction she was looking. "Yep, that's the signal." He says. "Pikachu, can you use Thunderbolt, but aim it towards the sky?"

"Pika!" Pikachu says in confirmation. "Pikachu!" He sends a lightning bolt into the sky.

The beacon disappears. "You can stop, now, Pikachu." Ferno says.

Pikachu stops using Thunderbolt.

"What was that, anyway?" Clemont asks.

"That was Charizard." Ferno says. "I told him that if we ever got separated that he should use Flamethrower, pointing it at the sky, to show me that he, and whoever he was with, if anyone, was okay."

"That's pretty smart." Clemont says.

"I know. I'm a smart guy." Ferno says.

"Pika!" Pikachu says, agreeing.

"Well, looks like we're camping here for the night, considering that we don't have a way of getting over to where Charizard is with the others without risking getting lost… _more_ lost." Ferno says. "Pikachu, could you pass the message along to Dedenne?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu says with a nod. He concentrates and emits weak jolts of electricity from his cheeks.

The group sets up camp for the night to come. Once the sun sets, they get to eating. They notice that Pikachu is worried about Ash. They reassure him, and they head to sleep.

Ferno wakes up to footsteps outside his tent. He grabs a Pokéball from his belt and slowly makes his way outside of his tent. He looks around to see Korrina sitting on a rock on the side of the mountain. Ferno climbs up and sits down next to her.

"Can't sleep?" Ferno asks.

"No, I can't." Korrina says.

"Thinking about Lucario?"

"Yeah."

"You don't need to be worried, you know. Charizard said that they're all fine."

"I'm not worried. I just miss him."

"Yeah. I miss Charizard, too."

"Lucario and I have been through so much, together. Even when he was just Riolu."

"I know. I can relate. When Charizard was only Charmander, we got separated. I couldn't find him for a week and I had to call my aunt. That was actually just before I challenged Gurkinn."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Turned out, a Pokémon smuggler got to him. Charmander spent just about a week recovering from what the scum did to him in the Shalour Pokémon Center. I ended up almost causing permanent damage to the guy, not that he didn't deserve it. That experience is the reason I came up with that system of the beacon of fire."

"Yeah. I'd probably do the same for Lucario." Korrina leans her head on Ferno's shoulder.

"Korrina, I know you miss him, but you can't let that keep you awake. You have to get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me, Ferno? For the whole night, and the rest of our lives?"

"Of course." Ferno says, taking Korrina's hand in his. "Always and forever."

"Promise?" Korrina lifts her head and faces Ferno.

"I promise." Ferno runs his other hand through Korrina's hair, smiling. "I will always love you."

The two kiss passionately.

* * *

 **Alright, that's the next chapter of my story! Please, keep reading and, if you want to, follow, favorite, and review!**


	6. Soulmates Meet

**To Guest: Dude, there was literally NO Amourshipping in the last chapter. Also, you pretty much sent me the same review twice. Like, what the hell? I'm not trying to be rude or mean or anything like that. I just want to know: "What the hell?"**

* * *

The group reunites the next day. They deal with Team Rocket again, and make their way to Pomace Mountain. On the way, they stop for lunch.

"So, Ferno, Korrina…" Ash starts as he swallows his food. "How did the two of you meet?"

"Well, I challenged Gurkinn to a gym battle, she was there, and then I left after I won the battle." Ferno says simply.

"Uh…" Ash says, speechless.

"The question that you are trying to ask, Ash, is 'How did you two become such good friends?'" Ferno says.

"Okay… can you answer that question then?" Ash says.

"Of course." Ferno says. "Now that is quite the story…"

* * *

 _Two years earlier_

* * *

Ferno walks out of the Pokémon Center and heads home. It's been a long day in Lumiose City, and Ferno is walking with his Electrike.

"Today was quite the day, Electrike." Ferno says. "Challenger after challenger. Jeez."

"Electrike." Electrike says in agreement.

"Now it's time to get some rest and relax…" Ferno trails off when he sees a Lucario running into the city, carrying a blonde girl in his arms, bridal style. As the Lucario gets closer, Ferno can see that the girl is injured, bloody, and unconscious. He runs up to the Lucario. "Need help?"

Lucario nods his head.

"Follow me, there's a hospital nearby." Ferno says, running alongside Lucario. He runs ahead, leading Lucario in the right direction, Electrike close behind.

Once they reach the hospital, Ferno runs straight through the door. "Help! We need help!" He cries.

Multiple doctors and nurses run in as Lucario sprints through the door with the girl still in his arms.

"Get her to ER two-fifty-four, stat!" One of the doctors says as two nurses bring a stretcher into the room. Lucario places the girl on the stretcher and the nurses wheel her away.

Lucario makes to follow her, but Ferno stops him. "The doctors need their space to work. I promise that she'll be fine, Lucario." He says.

Lucario growls defiantly in response.

"I understand that you're concerned for her. So am I, but if you want her to get better, you need to give the doctors space to do their work in." Ferno says.

Lucario growls again, defeatedly this time.

Ferno then notices that Lucario has some injuries of his own. "Lucario, you should get those injuries looked at."

Lucario looks at the injuries, the back at Ferno, shaking his head.

"Lucario, those injuries look pretty serious. I'm sure your trainer would want you to be in perfect health when she wakes up. It won't take long at all. Nurse Joy is very good at what she does, and will heal you up in no time at all." Ferno says. "Come on, let's get going."

Lucario ponders on it, then nods his head, agreeing.

Ferno smiles and walks ahead of Lucario, showing him the way to the Pokémon Center, Electrike walking along with them.

When they arrive, they see Nurse Joy at her usual spot at the counter with Wigglytuff standing right beside her, speaking with Ferno's mother, Jenny, and her Manectric.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Ferno says, surprised.

Lucario and Electrike stop on either side of Ferno.

"I'm off duty at the moment, so I'm spending time with my friend, Nurse Joy." Jenny says.

"Does this happen every night?" Ferno asks Joy.

"Yes, it does. We're very good friends, you know, Ferno." Nurse Joy says.

"Oh, boy. No wonder she's always late." Ferno says. "Anyway, Nurse Joy, this Lucario here needs attention."

"Oh, when did you catch a Lucario?" Jenny asks.

"He isn't my Lucario." Ferno says. "But he's injured."

"I'll take a look at him right away." Nurse Joy says. "Wigglytuff, would you please show Lucario to the examination room?"

"Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff says happily. She starts walking, motioning for Lucario to follow. Lucario does follow, however reluctantly. Nurse Joy follows both of them.

"So, if he isn't your Lucario, then whose is he?" Jenny asks.

"Some poor girl." Ferno says. "When I first saw them both, Lucario was carrying the girl into the city. His trainer, who I assume is the girl, was seriously injured and unconscious. I showed Lucario the way to the hospital. She's there now, being treated by the doctors."

"Sounds like more work for me tomorrow morning." Jenny says with a sigh.

"Oh, come on! You love your job!" Ferno says.

"I know, but it can get a little tedious at times." Jenny confesses.

The two continue to talk for a few minutes, then Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff come back out with Lucario looking good as new.

"Lucario is feeling much better now." Nurse Joy says.

"Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff exclaims.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ferno says. "Okay, Lucario. How about you and I head back to the hospital to go and see if the doctors are finished up with your trainer."

Lucario grunts in agreement.

"Electrike…" Electrike falls over.

"Electrike, you tired, buddy?" Ferno says.

"Trike." Electrike nods.

"Alright, return and get some rest." Ferno pulls out a Pokéball and calls Electrike back.

Ferno and Lucario walk back to the hospital, where there is a doctor waiting for them.

"Excuse me! You were the ones who brought in the bloody, injured girl, right, Ferno?" The doctor asks.

"Uh, yes." Ferno says.

"Follow me." The doctor says, motioning for them to follow.

They follow the doctor to a room where they can see the girl laying there with multiple bandages, stitches, and a cast on her arm.

"What's the damage?" Ferno asks.

"Multiple lacerations, large amount of blood loss, fractured arm, and a few fractured ribs. A few gunshot wounds. You were lucky you got her here as soon as you did. She was losing a lot of blood." The doctor says. "That's everything as far as physical injuries. We're going to have to wait until she wakes up before we can identify anything mental, but she'll live."

"Thanks, doc." Ferno says. He then looks at Lucario, who is standing at his trainer's side. Ferno walks over to him. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Lucario."

Lucario growls, sadly.

"The doctors did their work, now we just have to wait for her to wake up." Ferno says. "Are you going to stay here?"

Lucario nods.

"Alright. Make sure nothing bad happens to her. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Ferno says. He walks over to the doctor. "Call me if anything changes."

"Right." The doctor says. "I'll keep you updated."

Ferno nods and walks home.

* * *

"Flareon, use Flame Charge!" Ferno calls out, playing a quick tune on his guitar.

"Flare!" Flare is engulfed in flames and dashes towards her opponent at a very fast speed.

"Vaporeon, dodge the attack!" The challenger calls out.

"Vapor!" The challenger's Vaporeon jumps to the side of Flareon's Flame Charge.

"Now, use Hydro Pump!" The challenger says.

"Reon!" Vaporeon blasts a spout of water at Flareon.

"Quick! Sunny Day!" Ferno says, plucking a string.

"Flare!" Just before the Hydro Pump hits, Flareon is able to use Sunny Day and brighten up the battlefield.

Flareon is knocked to the ground by the Hydro Pump.

"Flareon is unable to battle!" The referee calls. "Vaporeon is the winner!"

"Flareon, return!" Ferno calls out, calling Flareon back into her Pokéball. "You did great, Flareon. Your Sunny Day might just help us win this."

"That gym badge is mine!" The challenger says.

"I can't say that I'm not impressed. But you haven't seen my partner, yet." Ferno says with a smirk, grabbing a Pokéball from his belt. "Come on out, Charizard! The fire hasn't been put out, yet!"

Charizard pops out of the Pokéball.

"Charizard, huh? Interesting." The challenger says.

"Battle continue!" The referee says.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" Ferno says, strumming his guitar.

"Char!" Charizard breathes a blast of fire at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon! Block it with Hydro Pump." The challenger says.

"Vapor!" Vaporeon blasts another spout of water at Charizard.

The two attacks meet, but Flamethrower overpowers Hydro Pump, making contact with Vaporeon, dealing a devastating blow to the challenger's Pokémon.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner!" The referee says.

"Vaporeon, return!" The challenger calls his Pokémon back.

"So, who's your final Pokémon, then?" Ferno asks.

"Delphox, let's go!" The challenger throws a Pokéball and a Delphox pops out.

"Delphox!" Delphox says.

"Charizard, use Flame Charge!" Ferno says, playing a small tune.

"Char!" Charizard is engulfed in flames and flies at Delphox.

"Counter with Psychic!" The challenger says.

"Oh boy." Ferno says, realizing that he is _not_ in control.

"Phox!" Delphox stops Charizard in his tracks.

"Quick! Flamethrower!" Ferno shouts, strumming.

"Slam him into the ground!" The challenger says.

Before Charizard can use Flamethrower, Delphox slams the fire dragon into the ground.

"Dragon Claw!" Ferno says strumming a different chord.

"Char!" Charizard forms large, green claws around his own claws. He attacks Delphox with the claws.

"Delphox!" The challenger cries.

"Phox!" Delphox cries out in pain when Charizard's attack lands.

"Delphox, can you still battle?" The challenger says.

"Del." Delphox nods.

"Alright, use Fire Blast!" The challenger shouts.

"Delphox!" Delphox takes her branch and multiple streams of fire fly towards Charizard.

"Dodge it!" Ferno says.

Charizard flies to the side of the attack.

"Now, use Psybeam!" The challenger says.

Delphox fires a beam from her branch. The beam hits Charizard.

"Charizard, use Flame Burst!" Ferno strums his guitar.

"Char…" Charizard fires the Flame Burst at his feet damaging himself.

"What?! Ah! Psybeam confused him!" Ferno says.

"Now's our chance, Delphox! Use Mystical Fire!" The challenger says.

"Delphox!" Delphox draws a ring of fire in the air in front of her with her branch and sends a blast of fire through the middle.

The attack hits Charizard, knocking him down.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" The referee says. "Delphox is the winner, which means the battle goes to Adam, the challenger!"

"Yeah! Whoo hoo!" The challenger, Adam, says.

"Charizard, return!" Ferno calls Charizard back into his Pokéball. "You did great, buddy." He tells the Pokéball. ' _This guy shows promise. Maybe I'll meet him again, someday.'_ He thinks to himself. His referee walks over with a container. "Thanks, Blaze." Ferno says, taking the container.

"No problem, boss." The referee, Blaze, says.

"Congratulations, Adam!" Ferno says, walking over to the challenger and Delphox. "She is one impressive Delphox. You two are quite the pair. I can see how you defeated me as well as you did."

"Delphox!" Delphox says, thanking Ferno.

"Well, she's been there for me ever since I started my journey." Adam says. "We've been through a lot together."

"Yeah, same goes for Charizard and I." Ferno says. "But, anyway, I would like to present you with the Inferno Badge." Ferno presents the badge within the container, a red flame. "This badge proves your victory at the Lumiose Fire-Type gym, and that you have the fire within you to fight on until the very end. You battle without wavering, without remorse, without regret, and, most important of all, without fear."

"Thanks." Adam says, accepting the badge. He takes out his box of badges. Ferno sees that he has seven other badges.

"Ah, I see you have seven gym badges." Ferno says.

"Yes, I do. Now I have eight." Adam says.

A particular badge catches Ferno's eye. "You won a Rumble Badge from Gurkinn?"

"No, from Korrina." Adam says.

"Oh, so Korrina took over, then?" Ferno asks.

"Yeah." Adam says.

"I haven't been to Shalour City in a while, so I wouldn't know." Ferno says. "Anyway, are you going to register for the Kalos League when the time comes?"

"Yeah. I didn't come all this way for nothing." Adam says.

Ferno chuckles. "That's the spirit! Keep fighting with that spirit, and you'll win the League in no time at all."

"Thanks. I gotta go, now. My friends are waiting for me." Adam says. "Thanks for the battle."

"No problem." Ferno says as Adam leaves the gym.

"Hey, Ferno! You've got a phone call!" Blaze calls out.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Ferno says. He walks into the entrance room, which has instruments all around. He walks over to the phone. "Thanks, Blaze."

Blaze nods and leaves the room.

Ferno answers the phone call. "Hello?"

"Ferno? Is that you?" The doctor from the night before asks.

"Yeah, it's me, doc. What is it?" Ferno says.

"The girl, she's awake." The doctor says.

"I'll be there right away." Ferno says. He runs out of the gym and hops on his bike. He rides through the city all the way to the hospital. He parks his bike out front and runs to the room the girl is in.

The doctor is waiting outside the room. "Ferno."

"Doc, how is she?" Ferno asks.

"She feels fine, as far as we can tell. She _just_ woke up, so we haven't been able to run any tests yet, but please feel free to head in there." The doctor says.

"Thanks, doc." Ferno walks into the room to see the girl sitting up on the bed.

The girl notices Ferno, and cowers under the blanket.

Lucario walks over to Ferno with a grim look on his face.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you." Ferno says.

"W-What about him?" The girl asks, pointing to Lucario.

' _This can't be good.'_ Ferno thinks to himself. "Lucario here isn't going to hurt you either." He says.

This makes the girl relax a bit. "Who are you?" She asks.

"My name is Ferno." Ferno says. "I am the Fire-Type Pokémon Gym leader here in Lumiose City."

"Oh." The girl says.

"May I ask who you might be?" Ferno says.

"I am…" The girl starts, but she then ponders on it. "I… I don't know what my name is, or who I am."

' _Oh, boy.'_ Ferno thinks to himself. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." The girl says.

"Well then, do you remember anything from yesterday?" Ferno asks.

"I remember…" The girl starts. "I remember… running. Through a forest, and… and he," She points to Lucario, "he was with me. I remember hearing a man shout behind me. Then… then gunshots. Then everything went black."

"And that's it?" Ferno asks.

"Yes. That's all I can remember about yesterday." The girl says.

"Do you remember anything that happened _before_ yesterday?" Ferno asks.

"No… No I can't." The girl says.

"Alright, Lucario come with me." Ferno says. "I'll be back later."

Lucario follows Ferno out of the room.

"Is there someone we can call to help me figure out who she is?" Ferno asks.

Lucario grunts with an affirmative growl.

The two walk over to one of the video phones in the lobby. Lucario dials a number and they wait for someone to pick up. A man with the same color hair and eyes as the girl, definitely older than the girl, answers the call. "Hello?" He says.

"Gurkinn?" Ferno says.

"Yes, that's me." The man says. He recognizes Ferno. "Ferno?"

"Yeah." Ferno says.

Gurkinn then sees Lucario. "Lucario?! What are you doing with Ferno? Where's Korrina?"

Lucario gives a grim growl.

"She isn't… dead, is she?" Gurkinn asks.

"Wait, Korrina? Your granddaughter?" Ferno asks.

"Yes." Gurkinn says.

"Korrina is Lucario's trainer?" Ferno asks.

"Yes, she is." Gurkinn says, getting impatient. "Now, is she alive?"

"Yes, she's alive…" Ferno starts. "But she doesn't remember who she is, at all. In fact, she was afraid of Lucario when she woke up."

"Woke up? Wait what happened?" Gurkinn says.

"Well, I was walking home yesterday from a long day at the gym, and I see Lucario running into the city, carrying a girl, Korrina. Korrina was bloody, bruised, injured, and unconscious. I led Lucario to the hospital. She just woke up a few minutes ago." Ferno explains.

"Can I speak with her?" Gurkinn asks.

"I'll see what I can do. No guarantees that the doctors are going to let her out of that room at all." Ferno says.

"I understand." Gurkinn says.

"I'll be back in a bit." Ferno says, and hangs up.

He walks back to the room, where the doctor is waiting. "Ferno, have you figured anything out?"

"She can't remember anything that happened before yesterday, she can't remember anything about herself." Ferno explains. "But I _was_ able to get into contact with her grandfather. Her name is Korrina. She is the Shalour City gym leader."

"So we have an identity." The doctor says.

"Her grandfather wants to talk to her. It might jog her memory." Ferno says.

"Of course. You can take her to one of the phones." The doctor says. "Oh, actually, she can't walk, so we'll get a phone in here."

"Thanks." Ferno says. He walks into the room. "Well, I found out some things about you. Your name is Korrina, and you are the gym leader of Shalour City." He says, walking over to Korrina. "Does that sound familiar?"

"No… sorry." Korrina says.

"It's fine. It's not your fault." Ferno says. "Well, I have something that might jog your memory on its way. The doctors are bringing it in."

They wait for a few moments, then the doctor comes into the room with a video phone.

"Here we go." Ferno says. He dials the same number as the one Lucario dialed.

Gurkinn appears on the screen.

"Here she is." Ferno says.

"Korrina…" Gurkinn says. "Do you… recognize me?"

"No… I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are." Korrina says.

"Come on." Ferno mutters. "There has to be something you remember. Anything!"

Korrina closes her eyes and concentrates. "No… I'm sorry."

"Well, the only thing I can think of is if she sees you in person, but you don't have anyone else to take care of your gym." Ferno says.

"That's right." Gurkinn says.

"It's a good thing Lumiose City has two gyms." Ferno says. "Once the doctors clear her from the hospital, I'll escort her to Shalour City."

"Ferno, you really don't need to do that." Gurkinn says.

"Well, I want to." Ferno says. "So, I'm going to."

"Thank you." Gurkinn says after a few moments of silence.

"Not a problem." Ferno says. "Anything for a friend."

* * *

"Oh, yeah, this sounds familiar." Clemont says. "Haven't you told me this story before?"

"'Course I have." Ferno says to Clemont. "You were one of the first people to hear the entire story."

"Don't interrupt!" Ash says. "I was listening."

"Pika!" Pikachu agrees.

"Alright, alright!" Clemont says.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Ferno says. "One month after that…"

* * *

Ferno is walking with Lucario and Korrina, showing them the sights, considering that he may as well now that Korrina's out of the hospital and they are all leaving for Shalour City tomorrow.

"And that's the Lumiose City Fire-Type gym." Ferno points to the building that contains his gym. "My gym."

"It's… kinda small for a gym." Korrina says.

"Well, that's just the entrance. You see, the actual gym itself is underground." Ferno explains.

"Really?" Korrina asks.

"Yeah." Ferno says. "Wanna go see?"

"Sure." Korrina says with a shrug.

The two walk inside, where Blaze is waiting. "Boss, you have a challenger waiting."

"Tell them to challenge Clemont." Ferno says. "I don't have time for a battle."

"She already has a Voltage Badge." Blaze says.

Ferno sighs. "Alright. Tell her to give me a few moments."

"You got it, Ferno." Blaze says, walking onto the battlefield.

"You two can go to the bleachers. Watch the excitement. I need to find my guitar." Ferno says, walking through a door marked 'Authorized Personnel Only'.

He finds his guitar and walks into the room containing the battlefield from the other side. "So, I have a challenger, do I?" He asks the girl standing on the opposite side of the room.

"I am Lindsey from Vaniville Town, and I challenge you to a gym battle." The girl says.

"As gym leader, it is my duty to accept your challenge." Ferno says.

"This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle. The battle will end when all three of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue. Nobody will be allowed to substitute Pokémon." Blaze explains the rules. "Trainers, bring out your first Pokémon."

"Come on out, Glaceon!" Lindsey throws a Pokéball out onto the battlefield, which spits out a Glaceon.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon says.

"Glaceon, huh? Alright." Ferno says. "Flareon, it's time to spark the flame!" He throws a Pokéball onto the battlefield and Flareon pops out.

"Flareon!" Flareon says.

"Alright, battle begin!" Blaze announces.

"Ladies first." Ferno says.

"Why thank you." Lindsey says. "Glaceon, use Icy Wind!"

"Glaceon!" Glaceon creates a cold wind that heads Flareon's way.

"Use Sunny Day!" Ferno plucks a string on his guitar.

"Flare!" Flareon causes the room to grow brighter and hotter, causing the Icy Wind to heat up and become ineffective.

"Glaceon, use Quick Attack!" Lindsey calls.

"Ceon!" Glaceon dashes at Flareon.

"Flareon, use Sand Attack!" Ferno strums his guitar.

"Flare." Flareon sweeps the ground, causing the sand beneath her feet to go flying at Glaceon. The sand lands in Glaceon's face, causing the ice Pokémon to miss her attack.

"Glaceon!" Lindsey shouts in worry.

"Flareon, Flame Charge!" Ferno plays a small tune on his guitar.

"Flare!" Flareon is engulfed in flames and dashes at Glaceon.

"Quick! Jump back!" Lindsey calls.

Glaceon is able to jump backwards and avoid Flareon's Flame Charge just in the knick of time.

"Flareon, use Flamethrower!" Ferno strums a chord on his guitar.

"Flare!" Flareon fires a blast of flame from her mouth.

"Glaceon, use Mirror Coat!" Lindsey says.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon covers herself in a reflective shield.

"Oh boy." Ferno says.

The Flamethrower hits Glaceon and is reflected back at Flareon. The attack hits Flareon, sending her flying.

"Flareon!" Ferno cries. He then notices that the temperature of the room goes down.

"Glaceon, use Hail!" Lindsey shouts.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon summons a hailstorm, which heals her.

"Ah, so Glaceon's ability is Ice Body, then?" Ferno says.

"You betcha!" Lindsey says. "Now, use Blizzard!"

"Ceon!" Glaceon summons a blizzard that attacks Flareon.

"Flareon is unable to battle. Glaceon is the winner!" Blaze announces.

"Flareon, return!" Ferno calls his Pokémon back. "You did great, Flareon." He puts the Pokéball on his belt. "I must admit, that's a strong Glaceon that you have there."

"Thank you." Lindsey says.

"Alright, Arcanine, let's keep the fire going!" Ferno throws his next Pokéball, and an Arcanine pops out.

"Arcanine!" Arcanine roars.

"Arcanine, Sunny Day!" Ferno plucks a string on his guitar.

The hailstorm stops and the room gets warmer.

"Arcanine, use Dig!" Ferno plays a tune on his guitar.

"Canine!" Arcanine quickly digs under the ground.

"Where'd she go?" Lindsey says. "Stay alert, Glaceon!"

"Glaceon!" Glaceon says.

"Fire Fang!" Ferno plucks a string.

"Arcanine!" Arcanine shoots out of the ground, biting Glaceon with fangs made of fire.

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Arcanine is the winner!" Blaze announces.

"Glaceon, return!" Lindsey calls back her Pokémon.

"Who is your next Pokémon, Lindsey?" Ferno asks.

"Magmar, let's go!" Lindsey throws her next Pokémon out.

"Magmar!" Magmar shouts.

"Alright, Arcanine! Let's go!" Ferno says.

"Magmar, use Flamethrower!" Lindsey calls out.

"Magmar!" Magmar breathes fire at Arcanine.

"Don't bother moving." Ferno says.

"Nine!" Arcanine nods.

The attack hits Arcanine, but when it is over, Arcanine doesn't have a scratch on her.

"What?!" Lindsey cries, confused.

Ferno chuckles. "Arcanine's ability is Flash Fire! She is immune to Fire-Type attacks! And, when Flash Fire is activated, her own Fire-Type attacks are strengthened!" He explains. "So, Arcanine, use Double Team, then Fire Blast!"

"Arcanine!" Many Arcanine appear out of thin air, then the Arcanine send multiple streams of flame at Magmar. The attacks knock Magmar unconscious.

"Magmar is unable to battle!" Blaze announces. "Arcanine is the winner!"

"Magmar, return!" Lindsey calls her Pokémon back. "Let's go, Greninja!" She throws her last Pokéball into the fray.

"Greninja!" Greninja says.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Lindsey says.

"Gren!" Greninja takes two shurikens made of water and throws them into the crowd of Arcanine. The attack takes out all of the Arcanine doubles.

"Now!" Ferno plays a chord on his guitar.

"Canine!" Arcanine shoots out of the ground under Greninja.

"Ninja!" Greninja flies towards his trainer.

"Greninja!" Lindsey cries in worry.

Greninja slowly gets back onto his feet.

"Can you still battle?" Lindsey asks.

"Gren." Greninja gives an affirmative nod.

"Alright, Hydro Pump!" Lindsey calls out.

"Gren!" Greninja sends a blast of water at Arcanine from his hands.

"Arcanine!" Ferno cries out.

The attack hits, and Arcanine falls over, but gets back up.

"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed!" Ferno plays a fast-paced tune on his guitar.

"Arcanine!" Arcanine charges at Greninja until she is running faster than the eye can see.

Greninja gets attacked out of nowhere, very quickly. Then Arcanine reappears in front of Ferno.

Greninja falls to the ground.

"Greninja is unable to battle. Arcanine wins!" Blaze announces. "Therefore the battle goes to Ferno, the gym leader!"

"Greninja, return!" Lindsey calls her final Pokémon back.

Ferno walks over to the challenger. "You did great, Lindsey. Not good enough, clearly, but you did great!"

"Yeah…" Lindsey trails off.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm a really strong trainer. A lot of people lose to me. It isn't uncommon at all." Ferno says. "I'm one of the strongest gym leaders in Kalos."

"Yeah, I guess so." Lindsey says.

"Look, go to another city, I'm sure that they'd be happy to battle you there." Ferno says. "And I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks." Lindsey says. She then leaves the gym.

"Arcanine, you did great, girl." Ferno turns to his Pokémon.

"Canine!" Arcanine says happily.

"Now, that _was_ a powerful Hydro Pump. I'm going to take you and Flareon to the Pokémon Center, so return." Ferno calls Arcanine back into her Pokéball.

"A great battle, as always, boss." Blaze walks over.

"Yeah, but that look of achievement in a challenger's eyes when they win the battle, that's what makes this job worth it. Not the fire of battle. Still, not everyone is strong enough to get all eight badges." Ferno says. "Anyway, I have business to attend to."

Ferno walks over to where Korrina is sitting in the bleachers with Lucario. "That was a great battle." Korrina says.

"Thanks." Ferno replies. "I'm sure that it was nothing short of what a gym battle should be."

"I'm sure." Korrina says.

"Wait… a gym battle… maybe a battle might jog your memory!" Ferno says.

"You think?" Korrina asks.

"It's possible." Ferno says.

"Alright, then let's give it a try." Korrina says.

"Okay, then! You can battle with Lucario. I'll battle with Charizard." Ferno says.

Korrina nods and they all walk down to the battlefield.

"Alright. A one-on-one battle! No substitutions. The winner will be the trainer whose Pokémon is still standing!" Ferno states the rules of the battle.

"Aright!" Korrina replies. "Let's go, Lucario!"

Lucario runs onto the battlefield with a growl.

"Charizard, let's spark the flame!" Ferno throws Charizard's Pokéball.

"Charizard!" Charizard roars.

"Battle begin!" Ferno calls out. "You first!"

"Alright." Korrina says. "Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!" She orders, as if she's done this a million times.

Lucario charges one of his fists and makes a dash for Charizard.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ferno orders, strumming his guitar.

"Char!" Charizard breathes a blast of fire at Lucario.

Lucario dodges the attack with amazing speed and is in front of Charizard within seconds. He punches Charizard, which pushes the Fire-Type back.

"Charizard, use Flame Burst!" Ferno strums his guitar.

"Char!" Charizard fires a small flame under Lucario's feet, which starts spewing out fire once it hits the ground, damaging Lucario.

"Lucario!" Korrina calls out, concerned.

' _She's concerned. That could be a good sign, or she's just a really caring person.'_ Ferno thinks to himself.

Lucario gives a slightly pained growl.

"Can… can you still battle?" Korrina asks.

Lucario nods at his trainer.

"Alright, then use Bone Rush!" Korrina says.

Lucario creates two energy bones and runs with them at Charizard.

"Charizard, use Smokescreen!" Ferno plays a short tune on his guitar.

Charizard blows smoke from his mouth that fills the battlefield, causing Lucario to lose track of Charizard.

"Now, use Flame Charge!" Ferno strums his guitar.

Charizard flies at Lucario through the smoke.

Without instruction from Korrina, Lucario charges up a Power-Up Punch and punches Charizard, head-on, blocking Flame Charge.

"Alright! Great job Lucario!" Korrina says.

Lucario gives a happy growl as Charizard leaps back.

"Now, use Metal Sound!" Korrina says.

Lucario smashes his fists together, the spikes on the backs of his hands causing an earsplitting noise to ring around the battlefield.

"Charizard! Use Flame Charge!" Ferno strums his guitar again.

"Char!" Charizard flies at Lucario again, engulfed in flames. This time, he's too fast for Lucario, and the attack lands, sending Lucario flying.

"Lucario is unable to battle!" Ferno announces. "It looks like we win."

"Lucario!" Korrina runs over to Lucario.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Ferno says. He takes a Super Potion out of his pocket and kneels down next to Lucario. He sprays the potion on the Fighting-Type. "That should heal him."

In just a few seconds, Lucario is back on his feet.

"Alright." Ferno says. "He looks great."

Lucario gives an affirmative growl.

"So, did our battle jog your memory at all?" Ferno asks.

Korrina takes a moment to think. "It definitely felt familiar, but I still don't remember anything." She says.

"Alright. At least it's a step in the right direction." Ferno says. "Come on. Gotta close the place soon."

"Right." Korrina says.

The four leave the gym start walking away.

"It's getting dark." Ferno says. "While you're here, there's one thing that you absolutely _have_ to see."

"What's that?" Korrina asks.

"Prism Tower at night time." Ferno says. "It looks amazing."

"No can do, tonight, Ferno." Bonnie walks over.

"Huh? What do you mean, Bonnie?" Ferno asks.

"Power outage in the north part of the city." Bonnie says.

"Really?" Ferno asks.

"Yeah. I know. It stinks." Bonnie says. "Hey, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Korrina." Ferno says. "Korrina, this is Bonnie, the Electric-Type gym leader's little sister."

"Nice to meet you." Korrina says.

"Wow, you're such a nice person." Bonnie says.

"Thank you." Korrina says.

' _Is this going where I think it's going?'_ Ferno thinks to himself.

"You're a keeper!" Bonnie says.

"GAH!" Ferno cries.

Bonnie gets down on one knee in front of Korrina. "Will you take care of my brother?!"

"Take care of… what?" Korrina says.

"BONNIE!" Ferno says. "Clemont's told you to stop this a million times!"

"Aren't you usually supportive of…" Bonnie starts, then trails off, smirking. "Oh… I see."

"Gah! No! It's nothing like that, trust me!" Ferno says.

" _Riiiiiiiiigt._ " Bonnie says.

"Shut up!" Ferno says.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Bonnie says. She runs off.

"What was that about?" Korrina asks.

"It's probably best that you _don't_ know." Ferno says. "You can stay at my place, tonight. Traveling through a power outage in Lumiose is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Korrina asks, confused.

"A lot of things here in Lumiose is powered by electricity. Traffic lights, street lights, billboards…" Ferno says, "and security cameras."

* * *

Ferno, Korrina, Lucario, and Charizard arrive at Ferno's house. He unlocks the door and calls Charizard back into his Pokéball.

"Sorry, bud. You just don't fit." He says. They walk into the house as Ferno lets Flareon and Electrike out.

"Flare..." Flareon says, weakly.

"Trike!" Electrike says, energetically.

Ferno takes out another Super Potion and sprays it onto Flareon.

"Flareon!" Flareon leaps into Ferno's arms, now full of energy.

"Yes, yes. I'm happy that you're healthy, too." Ferno chuckles. He puts her back down on the floor.

"Flare!"

"Well, I guess I should go get the guest room ready." Ferno says. "Make yourself at home. My mom should be home in about ten minutes."

Korrina nods and walks into the living room, Lucario following close behind.

Ferno walks to the guest room where he gets everything in working order.

Ten minutes later, Ferno walks into the kitchen to see Jenny, still in uniform, walking in with Manectric.

"Hey, Mom." Ferno says.

"Hey, Honey." Jenny says.

"Mane!" Manectric walks over to Ferno.

"Hey, Manectric. How have you been?" Ferno asks.

"Manectric." Manectric says, tiredly.

"Tired, huh?" Ferno says. "How about you get some rest?"

"Mane." Manectric agrees, before walking to the living room.

"So, how was your day?" Jenny asks.

"I showed Korrina around town." Ferno says. "By the way, I invited her to stay here for the night. Power outage in the north part of town."

"Right. The power outage." Jenny says. "I'm glad I left work when I did."

"Yeah. I got the guest room ready and my bags are packed for tomorrow." Ferno says.

"Good. That's good." Jenny says. "I'm going to go change." She walks out of the room, undoing her hair.

Ferno walks into the living room, where he sees Korrina and Lucario getting along with Manectric, Electrike, and Flareon.

"Making yourself comfortable?" Ferno asks.

"Yeah. You've got a really nice home." Korrina says.

"Thanks." Ferno says. "Took my parents a lot of work to get the money for this place."

"Really?" Korrina asks.

"Yeah…" Ferno trails off. "Anyway, how about I show you to the guest room?"

"Sure." Korrina says.

The two walk over to the guest room, Lucario following them.

The guest room isn't big, but it isn't small, either. With a tan rug and brown walls, the room looks rather cozy. There are two beds in the room; one for Korrina and one for Lucario.

"Everything is packed for the trip to Shalour City." Ferno says. "Make sure you're ready."

"Right." Korrina says.

Ferno walks out of the room and heads over to the video phone in the house. He punches in a number and a man with brown skin and colorful rocks in his black hair appears on the screen. "Hey, Ferno! How've you been?" The man says.

"I've been fine, Grant. I've been fine." Ferno says. "How have you been?"

"I've been great , Ferno." The man, Grant says.

"That's good, that's good." Ferno says. "Did she say 'yes'?"

Grant opens his mouth to speak, but a Tyrunt hops into view. "Tyrunt!" The prehistoric Pokémon says.

Ferno chuckles. "It's good to see you, too, Tyrunt."

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt responds, happily.

"Tyrunt, get out of the way, buddy." Grant says, trying to get back into view. Tyrunt does as his trainer asks, hopping back out of view. "Sorry about that. What was the question?"

"Did Viola say 'yes'?" Ferno asks.

"That! Right!" Grant says. "Well, you see, I haven't asked her, yet."

"You're kidding!" Ferno says. Grant shakes his head. "Grant! Get your head out of the rock wall and in the game!" Ferno says.

"No! It's not what you think! She got stuck in traffic." Grant clarifies.

"You're making her go to Cyllage all the way from Santalune?!" Ferno says.

"No! She was coming here, anyway." Grant says.

"Alright. Alright." Ferno chuckles. "I suppose that that's acceptable."

"Good." Grant says.

"You know, I still can't believe that you're actually going to ask her to be your girlfriend." Ferno says.

"Me neither." Grant says.

"Well, I hope it goes well." Ferno says.

"Me too." Grant says.

"I'll see you around." Ferno says.

"Actually, wait one second." Grant says. "Gurkinn called me the other day. Something about Korrina being in Lumiose?"

"Oh, yeah." Ferno says. He then explains the story of what happened. "… and we're headed to Shalour City tomorrow. Of course, we're going to make a stop in Coumarine. I figure ol' Ramos will be glad to see us. I already called ahead to let him know that we're coming."

"Alright. I hear Wulfric and Olympia are going to be in Coumarine. I hear Ramos' granddaughter is getting married." Grant says.

"Oh, yeah. I got that invitation." Ferno says.

"Wait, you got an _invitation_?!" Grant says.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Ferno says. "He said he was inviting all of the gym leaders."

"No!" Grant says. "I checked my inbox and nothing concerning a wedding was there."

"Did you check your _mail_ box?" Ferno asks. "'Cause that's where I found mine."

"People still use the KPS?" Grant says.

"It's really the only way wedding invitations are sent out." Ferno says. "Like, ever. Also, we're talking Ramos here. He's not exactly the newest person on this planet."

"I'll check later." Grant says.

"Alright. See you later, Grant." Ferno says.

"See you!" Grant says with a wave.

With that, Ferno ends the call. He takes out a fancy-looking piece of paper and punches in another number. An old man and his Gogoat appear on the screen.

"Ah, Ferno! It's good to see you, again." The man says.

"It's good to see you, too, Ramos." Ferno says.

"How is Korrina? The last time we spoke, she couldn't remember anything that had happened two days before you found her as I understand." The man, Ramos, says.

"Korrina is fine. She still can't remember a thing, but that's fine." Ferno says. "It's the reason we're heading to Shalour tomorrow."

"That's true." Ramos says. "By the way, I've arranged for the two of you to have a place to stay right here at the gym."

"Thank you, Ramos. You really didn't have to do this." Ferno says.

"No! I insist." Ramos says. "Anything for a friend."

"Thank you, again." Ferno says. "According to Grant, Wulfric and Olympia are in Coumarine?"

"They aren't here, yet. They'll be here in a day or so." Ramos says. "I've prepared rooms in the gym for them, too. Which reminds me, while you're here, you may as well attend my granddaughter's wedding."

"I'll be there." Ferno says. "I just need to grab something fancy from my closet."

"Alright, then." Ramos says. "I'll see you there."

"See you." Ferno says. He hangs up and makes one last call. A woman in a white coat answers.

"Ferno. How are you?" The woman says.

"I'm amazing, Diantha. How are you?" Ferno asks the champion of the Kalos region.

"I am well." Diantha says. "What are you calling about?"

"I assume you've heard about the situation with Korrina?" Ferno says.

"Yes," Diantha nods, "I have."

"Okay then." Ferno says. "Then you probably know that I'm traveling with her to Shalour City."

Diantha nods in response.

"Well, I was wondering if Malva would be willing to take over my gym while I'm gone." Ferno says.

"Ferno, you know the rules. A member of the Elite Four cannot take the place of a gym leader." Diantha says.

"You and I both know that I'm stronger than her. I could take her place, no problem." Ferno says.

"That's not the point, Ferno." Diantha says, sternly.

"Alright, alright." Ferno says. "It just doesn't feel right to leave my gym without leaving someone to act as gym leader while I'm away."

"I understand, but rules are rules." Diantha says.

"It's fine. It's fine." Ferno says. "I'll just have Blaze close up shop."

"Thanks." Diantha says.

"Diantha! You have a press conference in an hour! We have to head out, now!" A woman calls from the other room.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Diantha responds.

"The champion never sleeps, hm?" Ferno says.

"I can see why you made your decision, now." Diantha says. "This is definitely not the type of fame that you're looking for."

Ferno chuckles. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Diantha says. With that, Diantha hangs up.

Ferno hangs up his phone and heads to check on the stuff he packed. He has a long trip ahead of him.

* * *

 **That's the chapter, guys! GOD! It was a long one! The flashback will continue next chapter, so will the story. If you've ever watched the TV show "Arrow" on the CW, it's like how they go back and forth from Star City to Lian Yu/China/Russia. Anyway, remember to follow, favorite, review… and breathe, of course.**


	7. Maybe?

_Present Day_

* * *

The group finally arrives at Pomace Mountain. They walk up to the manor that is there. As they walk, Ferno and Korrina hold hands. Ash and Clemont don't seem to mind, or notice for that matter. Serena, though, has had enough of it.

"Alright!" Serena says. Everyone looks at her in surprise.

"What is it, Serena?" Ash says.

"Pika?" Pikachu says.

"I just want to address the Kyogre in the group." Serena says. "Ferno, Korrina… You two…"

Ferno sighs. "Alright, _fine_ Serena. If you're _soooo_ intent on getting this out." He says, turning to face the rest of the group. "We were planning on telling you guys when we got to Shalour, but since you're so persistent, Serena…" He says, giving Serena something close to a death glare. "Everyone, Korrina and I… are a couple." The words leave a strange taste in his mouth, an unusual type of sweetness. It tastes great, it's just strange, new.

"Congratulations you two!" Ash says with a big, warm smile.

"Pika pi chu pi!" Pikachu says, in a congratulating tone.

"That's great!" Clemont says.

"Pin! Chespin!" Chespin pops out of his Pokéball and congratulates the two.

"Dennenne!" Dedenne gets in on it, too.

"You two really didn't know?" Bonnie says.

"What do you mean?" Clemont asks.

"It was kinda obvious." Bonnie explains. "They were holding hands, smiling at each other more than usual, staring deeply into each other's' eyes…"

"I think we get it, Bonnie." Ferno says.

"Anyway, I _knew_ that I was right that day back in Lumiose!" Bonnie says.

"You weren't right _at the time_." Ferno says. "I didn't fall in love with her until the day we all crossed paths with her on Route Ten."

"I was right _eventually_." Bonnie says, sticking her tongue out.

"I can't believe it!" Ferno says, in a sarcastic tone. "A child, a mere _child_ has defeated me!" He pretends to faint, falling into Korrina's arms… or, at least, that was the plan. He falls to the ground instead.

"Ferno!" Korrina cries in surprise, kneeling down on Ferno's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Ferno says, slightly pained. "Yeah I'm okay. That hurt a little, but I'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry that I didn't catch you." Korrina says. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine, it's fine. Accidents happen." Ferno says, taking Korrina's hand in his. "Besides, I can't stay mad at you."

That earns some "awwww"s from the rest of the group.

"Oh, shut up!" Ferno says, using his other hand to wave them off.

"No!" Ash says.

"Oh yeah? Well then you're getting the same treatment when _you_ get a girlfriend." Ferno says, nodding his head towards Serena. Ash, being his dense self, doesn't notice the nodding.

"It'll be worth it." Ash says.

"Right…" Ferno says, sarcastically. "Anyway, let's get going."

"Right!" Ash says.

The group continues along to the manor. As they all walk, Ferno remembers back to his journey to Shalour with Korrina those two years earlier.

* * *

 _Two years earlier_

* * *

Ferno, Korrina, and Lucario are walking through the Lumiose Badlands. Fortunately, the power outage in northern Lumiose was fixed, and the gate to the Badlands was opened.

As they walk, they notice a Braixen running through the area, looking very stressed out.

"What is that Braixen so stressed out about?" Ferno asks.

"I don't know." Korrina says. "Think we should go take a look?"

"Yeah…" Ferno says.

The three jog over to the Braixen. When she notices them, Braixen pulls her branch out of her tail and points it at them, threateningly.

"We don't want to hurt you, Braixen." Ferno says. "We're just concerned. You look rather stressed out."

Braixen studies the three of them for a good minute. Apparently believing Ferno, she lowers her branch and motions for them to follow her as she runs off.

Ferno and Korrina turn to look at each other. Ferno shrugs and they start following Braixen.

* * *

Ferno is brought out of his memory when Korrina stops him from walking into a wall. He realizes that they've made it to the front door.

"I'm starting to think you should pay attention to your surroundings." Korrina says.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought." Ferno says, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"That's fine, just… make sure that you're sitting down next time?" Korrina says with a smile.

Ferno nods as the door opens to reveal a Mawile. "Wile."

"Hey, who's that Pokémon?" Ash says, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile's horns form a huge set of jaws strong enough to chew up an iron beam._ " The Pokédex says.

"So, where's your trainer?" Korrina asks

"Over here!" A singsong voice from behind calls.

The group turns around to face an old woman riding a hoverbike with a cart of flowers attached to the back.

Mawile runs over to the woman. "Mawile!" She says, happily.

"Thank you so much for watching the house, Mawile." The old woman says, petting Mawile on the head.

"Maw." Mawile says.

The group jogs over to the old woman.

"Oh, my stars!" The old woman says. "Well, how do you do? I'm Mabel."

"I'm Korrina." Korrina greets.

"The name's Ferno." Ferno says.

"Hi there. My name's Ash."

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Serena, nice to meet you."

"My name's Bonnie, and this is Dedenne."

"Denne!"

"And that's my brother."

"My name's Clemont. Pleased to meet you."

"I was told you were coming." Mabel says. She turns to Korrina and Lucario. "First, why don't you two demonstrate how strong you are?"

"Sure." Korrina says.

Lucario agrees with a growl.

Ferno starts humming the song that he wrote.

The group walks over to a clearing large enough to hold a Pokémon battle.

Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, and Dedenne all walk over to the side, while Ferno walks over with Korrina and Lucario.

"Good luck. I know you two can do it this time, but still, be careful." Ferno says.

"I will." Korrina says. "And thanks."

Ferno smiles and kisses Korrina on the cheek before taking a few steps back.

"Come on out, everyone! Let's cheer 'em on!" Ferno throws all six of his Pokéballs into the air.

"Char!"

"Flare!"

"Canine!"

"Haunter!"

"Trike!"

"Lia!" Kirlia walks over to Ferno, looking at him angrily.

Ferno chuckles as he squats down to Kirlia's level. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for not letting you out in a while, bud. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Kirlia." Kirlia says, forgivingly.

"Thanks, bud." Ferno says with a smile. "Man, I really need to find a Dawn Stone for you, don't I?"

Kirlia nods in agreement.

Ferno stands back up, then comes to a realization. "I was _just_ in Geosenge Town! I could've gotten one _there_!"

"Alright, let's begin." Mabel says.

"Ready Lucario? Mega-evolve!" Korrina says.

Both Korrina's Keystone and Lucario's Lucarionite begin to glow and Lucario mega-evolves into Mega Lucario. Lucario's aura projects out of his body.

"Let's hope Lucario doesn't go primal, again." Ferno says to himself.

"Lucario has such a fine aura." Mabel says. "Now, Mawile. Mega-evolve!" Mable touches the Keystone that is fit into her cane.

The Mawilite on Mawile's head begins to glow, as well as Mabel's Keystone. Mawile mega-evolves into Mega Mawile. Mawile is now twice as tall with twice as many horns on her head.

"Mawile did it, too." Bonnie says.

"So that's a Mega Mawile." Ash says. "I can't wait to see how this battle turns out."

Pikachu and Dedenne start cheering, excitedly.

"Alright, Power-Up Punch." Korrina says.

Mega Lucario starts dashing at Mega Mawile. He then leaps into the air, charging his fist.

"Jump, please." Mabel says.

Mega Mawile jumps into the air at the last second before Mega Lucario's attack hits the ground.

Lucario growls and uses Bone Rush without instruction, summoning one energy bone.

"Bone Rush? I see…" Mabel says.

"Now! Let's go for it!" Korrina says.

"Korrina…" Ferno says, sternly.

"Right, can't battle like this." Korrina says.

At this point, though, Mega Lucario is already dashing at Mega Mawile.

"Alright, Mawile, dodge it." Mabel says.

Mega Lucario attacks Mega Mawile with the bone several times, the Steel and Fairy Type dodging every time.

Korrina cheers. "Yeah! 'Atta-"

"Korrina…" Ash and Ferno say.

"Ugh… forgot." Korrina says.

"And now, Mawile, use Iron Head." Mabel says.

"Mawile!" Mega Mawile slams her head into Mega Lucario, sending him flying.

"Lucario, no! I need you to listen to what I tell you to do, okay?" Korrina says once Lucario lands.

Mega Lucario gives a tired, yet angry, growl.

"Oh no." Korrina says.

"Here we go." Ferno says. "Charizard, Haunter, Arcanine, get ready."

"Char!"

"Haunt!"

"Nine!"

"Lucario…" Serena says.

"His aura is causing him to lose control again." Clemont says.

Ferno doesn't need to see it to know that the primal look in Lucario's eyes is there as Lucario gives a primal growl.

"Alright, Charizard, use Fly!" Ferno says. "Arcanine, Dig! Haunter, try Hypnosis."

Charizard flies high up in the air, Arcanine quickly digs her way underground, and Haunter tries to lull Primal Lucario to sleep.

"Lucario!" Korrina cries. "Lucario! Lucario, stay with me!"

Primal Lucario gives another growl and uses Power-Up Punch on Mega Mawile, dashing at the deceiver Pokémon and charging his fist.

"No! Lucario!" Korrina cries.

"Hm…" Mabel hums.

"Calm down, Lucario!" Ash says.

"Lucario can't hear a thing you say." Clemont says.

"Now, Arcanine!" Ferno shouts, Hypnosis clearly not working.

"Arcanine!" Arcanine shoots out of the ground under Primal Lucario, who dodges the attack easily.

"Charizard!" Ferno cries.

"Char!" Charizard falls from the heavens and stops before hitting the ground, Primal Lucario having dodged his attack.

"Mawile, Fairy Wind!" Mabel says.

"Maw!" Mega Mawile spins around like a top, creating a strong gust of wind that blows Primal Lucario into the air.

Once he lands, Primal Lucario devolves back into Lucario.

"Lucario!" Korrina runs over to her partner and kneels down next to him.

"It looks like that's it." Mabel says. "Very well done, Mawile."

"Mawile." Mega Mawile says as she devolves into Mawile.

"I know you're gonna be just fine." Korrina says. "Don't worry, you'll be able to control your powers in no time. Remember? That's what we came here for."

Ferno walks over to Korrina and Lucario, kneeling down next to them. He puts his arm around Korrina, comforting her.

Mabel and Mawile walk over to them.

"We promise we'll do our best." Korrina says. "Please, help us, Mabel."

Lucario growls in agreement.

Ferno hears something in the distance. He turns to look in that direction. He sees a familiar shade of pink and blue. "Wobbuffet!" He hears. He smirks and turns back to Mabel.

"Of course I'll help. But first, I think Lucario, Mawile, Charizard, Haunter, and Arcanine should rest up." Mabel says.

"Thank you so much, Mabel." Korrina says.

Ferno smiles. He goes back to his memory of the Badlands.

* * *

The three finally arrive at the edge of a cliff where Braixen is waiting for them.

"Why'd you bring us here, Braixen?" Ferno asks.

Braixen points her branch to the ground below the cliff. Ferno looks to see three people there. One, a man, has green hair, one, a woman, has a light brown hair. The third, a girl with blonde hair clearly a part of the Ace Trainer class, is tied to a boulder and is greatly injured. Ferno, Korrina, and Lucario listen in on their conversation.

"Haha! That sure was easy, getting her tied up." The man says.

"Yeah. So much for being an 'Ace Trainer' and whatnot." The woman says. "And what a cowardly Braixen."

"Right? The moment she saw Mightyena, she ran off." The man says.

"What? No! She ran off when she saw Houndour!" The woman says.

"Does it really matter? It doesn't change the fact that that Braixen isn't even worth stealing. Team Rocket doesn't need a coward like that!" The man says.

"True. But the rest of this girl's Pokémon are totally worth it, right Butch?" The woman says.

"How many times do I need to say it, Cassidy? My name is Bob!" The man says. "No, wait! Agh! Butch! My name is Butch!"

"Yes… it is." The woman, Cassidy, says.

"Anyway, the boss will be very pleased with our bounty." The man, Butch, says.

"Agreed." Cassidy says.

"Well, that's all I need to hear." Korrina says, standing up. "Ready Braixen?"

"Braixen." Braixen nods.

"What are you doing? We need a plan of attack." Ferno says.

"I have a plan: attack." Korrina says. "Let's go, Lucario!"

Lucario growls and hops down to the bottom of the cliff.

"Ugh…" Ferno says. He mutters something about overconfidence. "Alright, fine. Come on out, Charizard!"

Charizard pops out of his Pokéball and lets Ferno and Korrina climb on his back.

"Alright, let's go!" Ferno says.

Charizard flies down to where Lucario, Butch, and Cassidy are.

"Cassidy, did you hear something?" Butch says.

"It sounded like a…" Cassidy starts as she turns around to see Korrina, Lucario, Ferno, and Charizard. "… Charizard."

"I'd suggest giving up. There's no way you two are about to win this battle." Ferno says.

Braixen jumps down from the cliff and lands next to Charizard. "Braixen, Brai!" She pulls out her branch and lights it on fire.

"Do you have any idea of who we are?" Butch says.

"Prepare for trouble." Cassidy.

"And make it double!" Butch.

"Here's our mission, so you better listen!" Both.

"To infect the world with devastation!" Cassidy.

"To blight all people in every nation!" Butch.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" Cassidy.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." Butch.

"Cassidy."

"And Butch, of course."

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth day and night." Cassidy.

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch.

"Houndour!" A Houndour appears.

"Team Rocket? I've heard that name before…" Ferno thinks to himself. "But you two aren't Jessie and James."

"Oh, so you've met those two clowns?" Cassidy says.

"Yeah, I have." Ferno says. "But that's besides the point. What have you done to that poor girl?!"

"Not much, honestly." Cassidy says.

"Yeah, all we did was beat her up until she passed out, which wasn't much at all." Butch says. "Who knew an 'Ace Trainer' could bruise so easily?"

"Shut up, Bill." Ferno says.

"It's Butch!" Butch shouts.

"Right! Sorry, Botch!" Ferno smirks.

"Mightyena! Make him remember our names!" Butch throws a Pokéball into the air and a Mightyena pops out.

"Huh. Never seen a Mightyena before." Ferno says. He pulls out his Pokédex.

" _Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey._ " The Pokédex says.

"Alright. Charizard, Braixen, let's go!" Ferno says.

* * *

"Ferno?" Korrina says, waving a hand in his face. "You there?"

"Yeah. I'm here." Ferno says.

"Alright." Korrina says. "Just making sure you're okay."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Ferno says, standing up.

"Good." Korrina says. "Otherwise you'd miss training!"

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Ferno chuckles.

"Come on, lovebirds!" Serena calls. "You two are gonna be last!"

"Shut up, Serena!" Ferno says as he calls all of his Pokémon except for Charizard and Kirlia back into their Pokéballs. They all start jogging over to Mabel's house.

Once inside, they all see various flowers of various colors.

"Ah… Pretty flowers!" Bonnie says.

"Thank you. I picked them earlier." Mabel says. "And since they're so pretty, I thought I'd have Korrina and Lucario make an arrangement for me."

"I'm sorry, but I think our time would be much better-spent doing some training." Korrina says.

Lucario grunts in agreement.

"No need to be so hasty." Mabel says, turning to the group. "Would you all like to make some flower arrangements, too?"

"Wow! Really?" Bonnie says.

"We can do it too?" Serena says.

"Of course, but I'd like you to do it with your Pokémon partner." Mabel says.

"Dedenne, yay!" Bonnie says.

"Dedenne!" Dedenne says.

Ferno tries to sneak out.

"Oh, no you don't!" Korrina grabs him by the ear. "If I have to do this, so do you. You're the one who wanted to be my boyfriend."

"Nice going, Ferno." Serena says with a smirk.

"Shut up, Serry, or I'll tell _you-know-who_ about _the night_." Ferno says, with a smirk.

"You wouldn't!" Serena says, smirk disappearing.

"Oh, yes I wou- ow! Okay, okay! I'm coming." Ferno walks as Korrina pulls him away.

"The night?" Korrina asks in a whisper.

"Yeah. It's a piece of blackmail that I have on her." Ferno whispers.

"What is it?" Korrina asks.

"Can't tell." Ferno says. "Now, I gotta get a flower arrangement done." He walks away and calls Charizard over. "Alright bud… I don't suppose you know anything about flowers, do you?"

Charizard answers by lighting a flower on fire with his tail.

"Other than that they're flammable." Ferno says.

Charizard shrugs.

"Well, let's just keep moving them around until we get something that looks good." Ferno says. "Or… we could make them look like fire! Quick! Grab all of the red, orange, and yellow ones you can find!"

"Char!" Charizard says, enthusiastically. He walks away to grab some flowers, then returns with plenty of red, orange, and yellow ones.

Ferno decides to get to work as Charizard grabs a pot. As he works, Ferno reflects back to the Badlands.

* * *

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Ferno says.

"Char!" Charizard flies at Mightyena and claws at him with two large sets of claws.

"Block with Iron Tail!" Butch says.

Mightyena's tail glows and he uses it to block Charizard's Dragon Claw.

"Flamethrower!" Ferno says.

"Char!" Charizard breathes fire in Mightyena's face.

"Houndour, use Bite on Braixen!" Cassidy says.

"Hound!" Houndour charges at Braixen and attempts to bite her.

"Braixen!" Braixen uses Protect and forms a defensive barrier around herself.

When Houndour tries to bite her, his attack has no effect.

"Use Flame Charge!" Ferno orders.

"Char!" Charizard flies at Mightyena, engulfed in fire.

"Dodge it!" Butch says.

Mightyena jumps to the side.

"Keep using Flame Charge! The more you use it, the faster you get!" Ferno says.

Charizard listens and continues to use Flame Charge. He keeps on flying at Mightyena until he gets a hit in.

"Houndour, use Flamethrower on Charizard!" Cassidy says.

"Houndour!" Houndour breathes fire at Charizard.

"No you don't! Lucario, Bone Rush!" Korrina says.

Lucario growls in confirmation and leaps in front of Charizard. He takes out an energy bone and spins it to block the Flamethrower.

"Thanks, Korrina." Ferno says.

"No problem." Korrina says.

"Braixen, if you know Double Team, use it! I have a plan!" Ferno says.

"Brai!" Braixen nods. She then creates a whole lot of copies of herself.

"Mightyena, Hyper Beam! Take 'em all down!" Butch says.

Mightyena fires a purple laser at all of the copies, destroying all of them.

"Wild Charge, Electrike!" Ferno calls.

Electrike is already charging at Butch, Cassidy, and their Pokémon, covered in electricity. The attack sends them all flying.

"No way!" Cassidy says.

"In Kalos, too?!" Butch says.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They both say.

"Houndour!" Houndour cries.

"Nice job, everyone!" Ferno says.

"Char."

"Trike." Charizard and Electrike say, happily.

"Braixen!" Braixen says, worriedly, as she runs over to the girl that Team Rocket tied up.

"Ah! The girl!" Ferno runs over to join Braixen.

* * *

"Chespin, the future is now thanks to science." Ferno hears Clemont say behind him. "Clemontic gear on!"

Everyone stops working to look at Clemont's gadget.

"Data from every work of art since the beginning of time has been inputted. This device possesses the ultimate artistic taste. Its name?" Clemont introduces his device.

"Che!" Chespin says, happily.

"Flower Arranger One." Clemont says.

"'Flower Arranger One'?" Serena says.

"Fenn?" Fennekin says, in a similar confusion.

"You're real good at coming up with obvious names!" Bonnie says.

"Nenne!" Dedenne says in agreement.

"I want you to witness the future of flower arrangement." Clemont says.

"No thanks. I'd rather _not_ get covered in soot." Ferno says. "C'mon, Charizard, Kirlia. Let's take this outside."

"Lia!"

"Char!" Charizard and Kirlia say in agreement.

The three walk outside. Ferno and Charizard start work on their arrangement when there's an explosion from the house.

"Well, that didn't take long at all." Ferno says. "I think it's safe to go back inside."

The three walk inside to find the entire room and everyone in it covered in soot.

"Wow… Clemont, I think you just broke your record: 'Quickest to explode.'" Ferno says.

"Char." Charizard says in agreement.

"Shut up, Ferno." Clemont says, sadly.

"Anyway, back to work." Ferno says, walking back over to his table.

"Fennekin, Ember!" Serena says.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin spits out a soft orange cloud of embers.

"Kirlia, Safeguard!" Ferno says.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia creates a green bubble around them.

Ferno turns around and starts making faces at Serena, who just pouts and turns away.

"Yeah… I'm totally getting an Ember to the face when I have to leave the bubble." Ferno says to himself.

"Char." Charizard says in agreement.

He turns back to his work and starts arranging flowers again as everyone else washes up.

When he's finished, Ferno takes a step back to admire his work. "Now _that_ is the definition of fiery perfection!" He says.

"Char!" Charizard agrees, excitedly.

He turns around to see Mabel trying to get in through the door, but failing due to Kirlia's Safeguard blocking the way.

"Ah! Kirlia, you can stop with Safeguard, now." Ferno says.

"Lia." The bubble disappears and Mabel walks through the door.

"Ember!" Serena says after Mabel passes her.

"Reflect!" Ferno cries.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin fires an ember cloud.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia creates a barrier in front of himself, blocking Fennekin's Ember.

"C'mon, Serry. Don't be like that." Ferno says.

Serena just crosses her arms, pouting.

"Well done, everyone." Mabel says. "Your arrangements are a reflection of your personalities."

She goes on to comment on everyone's arrangements. When she gets to Ferno's and Charizard's, she takes a moment to look at it.

"This piece shows the fire that binds Ferno and Charizard together. A fire that will never die out." Mabel says.

"You got that right!" Ferno says.

"Char!" Charizard says, energetically.

"It also shows that you are the Fire-Type gym leader here in the Kalos Region. Gurkinn has told me much about you." Mabel adds before moving on to Korrina's and Lucario's arrangement. "It looks like you and Lucario have made two arrangements in one."

"That's right!" Korrina says. "It's pretty, huh?"

"Yes. From this arrangement I can see that you have similar personalities and understand each other deeply." Mabel says.

"Yep. We've been together since we were little, so we're connected." Korrina says, then turns to Lucario. "We have such a strong bond."

Lucario growls in agreement.

"I see…" Mabel says as she walks over to the door. "Well then, I'll look forward to impressive arrangements tomorrow, too."

"We're making arrangements tomorrow, too?" Ash says.

' _I'm hardly surprised. It's clear to me that Mabel is training Korrina and Lucario mentally.'_ Ferno thinks to himself.

"No way! What about all of our training?!" Korrina says.

' _Of course, she needs to figure that out for herself. After all, patience is a virtue. One that the two of them clearly need to learn.'_ Ferno thinks.

"No need to be so hasty. For now, I look forward to tomorrow." Mabel says, walking through the door.

Everyone is silent for a few moments after the door closes.

"Clemont, no inventions tomorrow." Ferno says.

"Yeah, I know." Clemont says, sadly.

"Che pin…" Chespin says.

"Anyway, I'm going to go ask Mabel where we're staying for the night." Ferno says.

"Right." Ash says.

"How about I come with you?" Korrina says.

"I'd love that." Ferno smiles. "Just, uh…" He points to Fennekin.

"You kinda deserve it." Korrina says.

"No, I really don't." Ferno says. He then dashes to the door, opens it, and runs through the doorway all before Serena can have Fennekin do a thing. Charizard and Kirlia just walk out.

Korrina shrugs. "Oh well. Sorry, Serena."

"I'll get him eventually." Serena says.

Korrina smiles and walks out of the room, joining Ferno, Lucario following behind.

"So, about you and Serena…" Korrina starts.

"What about us?" Ferno asks.

"Is she your… you know… ex?" Korrina asks.

Ferno sighs. "Yes… Serena is my ex-girlfriend." He says. "That's why she's so interested in my love life."

"Is she…" Korrina starts.

"No, she doesn't hate you." Ferno says with a chuckle. "She was actually very supportive."

"Oh… okay… good." Korrina says.

"What's bothering you, Korrina?" Ferno asks after a moment of silence.

"It's just that…" Korrina starts.

"You don't feel as if Mabel actually wants to train you?" Ferno says.

"How'd you know?" Korrina asks.

"It's written all across your face." Ferno says.

"Oh." Korrina says.

"Trust me when I say that Mabel has _already_ started training you and Lucario." Ferno says.

"What?" Korrina says.

"You'll see tomorrow." Ferno says.

"Okay?" Korrina says, more of a question than a statement.

"Anyway, let's go find out where we're staying for the night." Ferno says.

"Right." Korrina says.

* * *

Ferno kneels down next to the girl, taking a look at her injuries. "Yeah… that's bad." He says as Braixen uses Cut on the ropes binding the girl to the boulder. Braixen then catches the girl in her arms, looking at the girl worriedly.

"How bad?" Korrina asks.

"Brai?" Braixen asks, concerned.

"She needs a doctor." Ferno says. "Pronto."

"But we don't have a doctor." Korrina says as Ferno takes out his GPS.

"Let's see… ah! Coumarine City isn't too far from here! And it has a clinic! Charizard can be there in a few minutes." Ferno says. "But there's no way he can carry all of us, even if Electrike, Braixen, and Lucario all went into their Pokéballs."

"Brai!" Braixen says. She grabs a Pokéball from the girl's belt. "Braixen brai!" She tosses the Pokéball into the air.

"Salamence!" A Salamence pops out of the Pokéball.

"Perfect." Ferno says.

"Braixen. Brai, brai. Xen braixen brai!" Braixen explains the situation to Salamence.

"Mence. Sala salamence!" Salamence says. He lowers his wing to let everyone on his back.

"I'll go with Charizard. Everyone else can go on Salamence. Salamence, follow Charizard and I. Braixen, Korrina, keep her safe." Ferno says.

"Brai." Braixen says with a nod. She carries the girl onto Salamence's back. Korrina follows after calling Lucario back into his Pokéball.

"Alright, Charizard…" Ferno says, getting on Charizard's back. "Let's go. I'll show you which way to go."

"Char!" Charizard leaps into the air and starts flying to Coumarine City, Salamence following close behind.

* * *

Ferno and Korrina figure out where they're sleeping for the night. Mabel gave Ferno and Korrina their own room, while the rest of the group got another room. The room Korrina and Ferno were given had only one double bed.

"We're not telling anybody about this." Ferno says.

"Agreed." Korrina says.

They both unpack, their Pokémon helping them in their task. Ferno then noticed that there was a video phone in the room, conveniently facing away from the bed. Ferno decided to make some calls. He punches in a number and Professor Sycamore appears on screen.

"Ferno! How are you?" Sycamore says.

"I'm amazing, Professor." Ferno says. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Sycamore says. "Now, why are you so 'amazing'?"

"Well…" Ferno starts, motioning for Korrina to join in. Once she walks over, he continues as they both interlock their fingers. "I think you can figure out the rest."

"Oh my… you and Korrina… I never thought I'd see the day…" Sycamore starts getting teary-eyed.

"Professor, are you… crying?" Ferno asks, confused.

"N-no… Maybe…" Sycamore says. "Yes…"

"Is he going to be…" Korrina starts.

"I-I'll be fine!" Sycamore says. "I'm just… I'm so happy for you, Ferno."

Ferno and Korrina look at each other, then back at the Professor, then at each other. After that they burst out into laughter.

"Oh, stop laughing!" Sycamore says after regaining his composure.

"I'm… I-I'm sorry… It's just… I've never seen you like this before." Ferno says, regaining his own composure.

"I've never had a reason to _be_ like this with you to see before." Sycamore says.

"Fair enough." Ferno says.

"So, have you told your mother yet?" Sycamore asks.

Ferno shakes his head, a little sheepishly.

"Why did you call me before her?" Sycamore asks.

"I don't really know…" Ferno says. "I guess… maybe it's because you've always been like a father to me. The father I _wish_ I had."

"That's…" Sycamore starts. "I… I don't know what to say. I never thought of our relationship in that way, before. But now… I can definitely see it."

"Yeah…" Ferno says. "Anyway, I should probably call my mom, now. I'll talk to you later, Professor."

"Of course. See you later, Ferno. You too, Korrina." Sycamore says.

"See ya." Korrina says.

Ferno hangs up. "Well… here goes." He dials his home number.

"Ferno! How are you, honey?" Jenny answers the phone.

"Ma! Stop calling me that!" Ferno says.

Ferno can hear Korrina trying her best not to laugh. Trying, and completely failing. She bursts out into laughter.

"You remember Korrina, right Mom?" Ferno asks over the laughing.

"Is she the one laughing?" Jenny asks.

Ferno nods. "Korrina…"

Korrina is able to stop laughing, and she clears her throat. "Sorry, Ferno."

"It's fine." Ferno says. "Anyway, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Let me guess." Jenny starts. "You two are a couple?"

"How did you…" Korrina starts.

"I'm a mother." Jenny says. "I'm psychic."

"We talked about this the other day." Ferno says.

"Then there's that." Jenny says. "Anyway, I'm glad that you two finally got together."

"So are we." Korrina says, placing her hand on Ferno's shoulder.

"Wait…" Jenny starts. "Is that… a _double_ bed?"

Ferno immediately gets nervous. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Look behind you." Jenny says.

Ferno turns around to see that there is mirror on the wall behind him that he failed to notice before, and the bed is fully visible in the reflection. "Uh…" He turns back to the phone. "Maybe?" He shrugs with a fake smile.

"It's fine, just…" Jenny starts, "just don't… well, you know."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ferno says. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Not yet!"

"Good." Jenny says. "I want grandchildren, but I don't want them prematurely."

"Why did you even _suggest_ that?! You know me better than that!" Ferno says.

"Just wanted to make sure." Jenny says. "Anyway, I love you, Honey."

"Ma!" Ferno says.

Korrina bursts into laughter again.

Ferno sighs. "Love you, too, Mom." He says before hanging up. He waits for Korrina to stop laughing. "Come on. Your turn."

"Actually, I want to tell him in person." Korrina says. "Also, who knows how he'll react to the double bed?"

"Good point." Ferno says. "Very good point."

"Yeah." Korrina says.

There's a knock on the door.

"Ferno? Korrina? It's Ash." They hear Ash say. "Can I come in?"

"NO!" They both shout in unison.

"It… uh… It's a mess in here. We'll just come out." Ferno says.

"Alright." Ash says, clearly clueless.

"Pika, pika." They hear Pikachu say, disappointedly.

"In hindsight, Ash probably wouldn't have even noticed the double bed." Ferno whispers to Korrina.

"Yeah, but what about Pikachu?" Korrina says.

Ferno chuckles. "You're right. He's nowhere near as dense as his trainer."

They both walk outside of the room.

"What's up, Ash?" Ferno asks.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if either of you would like to battle." Ash says. "You know, without any kind of mega-evolution."

Ferno chuckles. "Sure. How about a tag-team battle?"

"Who'd make up the teams?" Ash asks.

"Korrina and I versus you and Clemont." Ferno says.

"Sure!" They all turn to see Clemont standing there.

"Yeah. I'm up for it!" Ash says.

"Alright! It's settled then!" Ferno says. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **HA! HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! HA! … kinda.**

 **Anyway, everyone, that's the chapter. Please do all of the good stuff with following, favoriting, and reviewing!**


	8. A Battle and a Strengthened Love

"Alright! This will be a two-on-two tag-team battle!" Bonnie reads out the rules for the battle. "Each trainer may use up to two Pokémon each. Substitutions are allowed. Also, items – such as Burn Heals and Antidotes, but not Revives or Potions of any kind – may be used during battle. All trainers, bring out your first Pokémon!"

"Alright, Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash says.

Pikachu leaps off of Ash's shoulder and gets into a battle stance. "Pikachu!"

"Let's go, Chespin!" Clemont throws a Pokéball into the battlefield and Chespin pops out.

"Che! Chespin!" Chespin says, happily.

"Come on out, Kirlia!" Ferno throws a Pokéball onto the field and Kirlia pops out.

"Lia!" Kirlia says, ready for a fight.

"Ready, Lucario?!" Korrina says.

Lucario walks out onto the field, giving a howl.

"Alright! Good luck everyone!" Bonnie says. "Battle begin!"

"Kirlia, use Calm Mind!" Ferno strums a chord on his guitar.

"Lia!" Kirlia focuses his mind and raises his spirit to become stronger.

"Lucario, use Swords Dance!" Korrina says, following Ferno's lead.

Lucario growls as a set of swords surround him and float around him until they disappear.

"Watch out. Kirlia just raised his special attack and special defense stats, and Lucario just raised his attack stat." Clemont warns his teammate.

"Right." Ash nods. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu sends a bolt of lightning straight at Kirlia.

"Dodge it!" Ferno says.

"Kir!" Kirlia jumps out of the way.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Clemont says.

"Chespin!" Chespin fires pins from his head straight at Lucario.

"Use Bone Rush to knock them down, Lucario!" Korrina says.

Lucario creates an energy bone and uses it to knock down the pins.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" Ferno strums a chord.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia creates a blinding light, which damages both opposing Pokémon.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash says.

"Pika pika pika pika chupi!" Pikachu forms an orb of electricity at the end of his tail after leaping into the air and throws it at Kirlia.

"Lia!" Kirlia cries out in pain when the attack hits.

"Kirlia!" Ferno shouts, worried.

"Lucario, use Power-Up Punch on Pikachu!" Korrina says.

Lucario growls and dashes at Pikachu, charging one of his fists. He leaps into the air and punches Pikachu into the ground, hard.

"Pikachu!" Ash cries.

"Lia, kir!" Kirlia gets back on his feet.

"Pika… Pikachu!" Pikachu gets back up, too.

"Use Iron Tail on Lucario!" Ash says.

"Chespin, Pin Missile!" Clemont says.

"Pika!" Pikachu leaps into the air as his tail begins to glow. He slams his tail right into Lucario's chest.

"Chespin!" Chespin fires pins from his head at Lucario.

Lucario growls in pain.

"Lucario!" Korrina cries.

"Alright! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash says.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu sends a bolt of electricity straight at Kirlia.

"Lia!" Kirlia cries when the attack hits. Electricity crackles around him, causing him to wince.

"Huh?" Ferno says. He then chuckles. "So, you paralyzed Kirlia. Under normal circumstances that would give you an advantage, but…"

All of a sudden, electricity crackles around Pikachu, too, who winces.

"What?!" Ash cries.

"… these aren't normal circumstances." Ferno finishes his sentence.

"Kirlia's ability! I forgot!" Clemont cries. "Kirlia's ability is Synchronize!"

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asks, confused.

"If a Pokémon with the ability Synchronize is paralyzed, burned, or poisoned by another Pokémon, that Pokémon will be inflicted with the same status condition." Ferno explains.

"Alright, Lucario, let's take advantage of this!" Korrina says.

Lucario growls and uses Bone Rush without instruction, creating an energy bone and attacking Pikachu with it.

Pikachu falls over, knocked out.

"Alright, Lucario!" Korrina cheers.

"Korrina…" Ferno, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie all say, sternly.

"Right… can't battle like that." Korrina says. "But, to be fair, that was _exactly_ what I was _going_ to tell him to do."

"Anyway, Pikachu is unable to battle!" Bonnie announces.

Ash walks over to Pikachu and kneels down next to him. "You did great, bud." Ash says to his partner, picking the Electric Type up and carrying the electric rodent back to where he was standing.

"Kirlia, here." Ferno takes out a Paralyze Heal, spraying it on the Psychic and Fairy Type.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia says, happily, the crackling electricity disappearing.

"Now, return and get a good rest. I'll bring you back out later." Ferno calls Kirlia back into his Pokéball. He puts the Pokéball on his belt and grabs another one. "Ready, Ash? Who's your next Pokémon?"

"You'll see." Ash says. "Froakie, I choose you!" Ash throws another Pokéball, and Froakie pops out.

"Froakie!" Froakie says, happily.

Ferno chuckles. "How'd I know?" He says. "Let's go, Electrike!" He throws the Pokéball onto the field and Electrike pops out.

"Trike! Electrike!" Electrike says.

"So, you're going for the type advantage, then?" Clemont says.

"Not exactly." Ferno tells him. "Ready to improvise?" He asks Electrike.

"Trike!" Electrike nods.

"Alight, then use Thunderstorm!" Ferno starts playing a song.

"'Thunderstorm'? I've never heard of that move before." Ash says.

"That's because it isn't an official move. It's an improvised move that Ferno came up with." Clemont explains. "I've heard of it, but I don't actually know what happens."

"Electrike!" Electrike starts off the improvised move by using Rain Dance, summoning a storm cloud over the battlefield. Then he uses Thunder on both Froakie and Chespin, lightning striking them from the storm cloud up above.

"Fro!" Froakie cries out.

"Pin!" Chespin cries.

"Froakie!" Ash shouts.

"Chespin!" Clemont shouts. "So _that's_ Thunderstorm. It's a combination of Rain Dance and Thunder. Thunder never misses in rainy weather."

"You got that right!" Ferno says, continuing to play his guitar. "Thunderstorm remains active through the duration of Rain Dance! As long as it rains, lightning strikes!"

"But Water Type moves are stronger! Didn't think that through much, did you?!" Ash says. "Froakie, use Water Pulse!"

"Froakie!" Froakie creates an orb of water in his hands and throws it at Electrike.

Before the attack can reach Electrike, it is struck by lightning and explodes.

"What?!" Ash says.

"Electrike knows to block any attacks sent his or his teammates' way during Thunderstorm's duration, especially Water Type attacks." Ferno explains, still playing his song. "Now, attack!"

"Trike!" Lightning strikes Froakie.

"Fro!" Froakie cries out.

"Froakie!" Ash shouts.

"Lucario, use Metal Sound!" Korrina says.

Lucario growls and smashes his fists together, causing an earsplitting sound to attack Froakie and Chespin.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip!" Clemont says.

"Chespin!" Chespin takes out his vines.

"Attack, Electrike!" Ferno says.

Lightning strikes Chespin and electricity travels through his vines.

"Ah!" Ash whispers something to Clemont.

"What is he planning?" Ferno says.

"How about we stop it before it starts?" Korrina says. "Bone Rush!"

Lucario growls and creates two energy bones and dashes at Froakie with them.

"Attack Chespin, Electrike!" Ferno says.

"Trike!" Lightning strikes Chespin.

"Chespin!" Chespin cries out in pain.

"Now! Vine Whip! While the lightning is still striking you!" Clemont calls.

"Chespin!" Chespin takes out his vines and attacks Electrike and Lucario with them as the lightning strikes him. The electricity travels through the vines and electrocutes Lucario and Electrike, but only damages Lucario, cutting off his Bone Rush.

"Ah! Lucario!" Korrina cries.

"Clever!" Ferno says. "Using my own attack against us! But all you succeeded in doing is somewhat weakening Lucario and sealing your own dooms!"

"What?! Why didn't Electrike take any damage?!" Ash says.

"His ability is Lightning Rod!" Ferno says, still playing his song. "He's immune to Electric Type attacks, even his own apparently, and when Lightning Rod is activated, it raises Electrike's Special Attack! So attack Froakie, Electrike!"

"Froakie, use Double Team!" Ash says.

"Fro!" Multiple doubles of Froakie appear.

"Trike!" Lightning strikes a double, which disappears.

"Dammit!" Ferno says.

"Mow them down with Bone Rush!" Korrina says.

Lucario growls and creates two energy bones, throwing them into the crowd of Froakie doubles, destroying some of them.

"You didn't get rid of 'em all…" Ferno ponders. "Electrike, use Odor Sleuth to find the real Froakie!"

Electrike begins to smell the air around him. He searches for Froakie's scent.

"Now! Use Pound!" Ash shouts.

"Froakie!" Froakie leaps in front of Electrike, his front paws glowing white. He attacks the electric canine by punching him.

"Trike!" Electrike cries out as the attack lands, appearing to be more powerful than usual. All of a sudden, it stops raining.

"Thunderstorm is over. Get ready, you two!" Ferno says to Electrike and Lucario, ending his song.

"Use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina says.

Lucario dashes at Chespin, charging his fist and punches him.

"Pin!" Chespin cries out.

"Chespin!" Clemont shouts. "Vine Whip!"

"Pin!" Chespin attacks Lucario with his vines.

"Alright, Electrike, use Wild Charge!" Ferno strums a chord.

"Electrike!" Electrike dashes at Froakie, surrounded by electricity.

"Dodge him!" Ash says.

"Kie!" Froakie hops out of Electrike's way.

Ferno turns and looks at Korrina, who nods at him. He turns back to face the battlefield.

"Alright, you two! Use High and Low on Chespin!" Ferno and Korrina shout at the same time.

"Trike!" Electrike uses Wild Charge again, dashing at Chespin while shrouded in electricity.

Lucario uses Power-Up Punch and charges at Chespin.

"Chespin, dodge!" Clemont says.

"Che!" Chespin leaps into the air, where Lucario is waiting with his fist charged.

Lucario punches Chespin into the ground and Electrike, who has turned right around, dashes at Chespin, and crashes right into the Grass Type. Chespin falls over, unconscious.

"Chespin is unable to battle!" Bonnie announces.

"Chespin, return." Clemont says.

"Haha! Oh for two!" Ferno says, giving Korrina a high-five.

"You guys better step up your game!" Korrina says.

"Come on out, Bunnelby!" Clemont throws his Pokéball onto the field and Bunnelby pops out.

"Bunnelby!" Bunnelby says happily.

"Bunnelby, use Bunnel Spout!" Clemont says.

"Brrrrrreeeeeeee!" Bunnelby uses Dig and leaps into the air and starts spinning like a drill, digging his way underground.

"'Bunnel Spout'? What's that?" Korrina says.

"Watch out! He could be anywhere!" Ferno says.

"Trike!" Electrike nods in confirmation.

Lucario growls with a nod.

"Now!" Clemont says.

All of a sudden, a stream of Bunnelby doubles shoot out of the ground.

"Ah! He used Dig, then he used Double Team while underground." Ferno says. "He did that when he retook his gym!"

"Now, use Mud Shot!" Clemont says.

"Bunnelby!" Each Bunnelby double creates a ball of mud in between their ears, then splits them into six. They throw all of them at Electrike.

"Electrike!" Ferno shouts.

Electrike falls over.

"Electrike is unable to battle!" Bonnie says.

"Electrike, return." Ferno calls his friend back into his Pokéball. "You did great, bud." He says with a smile. "Get some rest."

"What was that about 'Oh for two'?" Clemont says.

"Oh, shut up. The battle isn't over, yet." Ferno says. "Alright, Kirlia. Time to get back in the game!" Ferno says.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia says.

"Alright, use Psychic!" Ferno plays a tritone.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia uses his powers to telekinetically carry Froakie and throw him into the ground.

"Use Water Pulse!" Ash says.

"Frooooooooooakie!" Froakie throws an orb of water at Kirlia.

"What?! Reflect!" Ferno cries, quickly strumming a chord.

"Lia!" Kirlia creates a barrier in front of himself, defending him from Froakie's attack.

"I'll admit, Froakie's getting strong." Ferno says. "But we're stronger! Use Confuse!" He strums a chord.

"Lia!" Kirlia sends a ball of psychic energy at Bunnelby.

"By!" Bunnelby cries when the attack hits. He turns to Froakie and attacks.

"Froakie?!" Froakie says, confused.

"Yes!" Ferno celebrates. "Nice job, Kirlia!"

"What the hell, Clemont?" Ash says.

"It's not me! Kirlia's Confuse move caused to Bunnelby to become confused." Clemont says. "Bunnelby! Snap out of it!"

"Brrrrrrreeeeeeee!" Bunnelby uses Dig and drills into the ground.

"Froakie, watch out!" Ash says. "Use Water Pulse on Lucario!"

"Froooooooooooakie!" Froakie throws an orb of water at Lucario, causing the aura Pokémon to fall over.

"Lucario!" Korrina cries out in worry.

"Alright, Kirlia use Dazzling Gleam!" Ferno strums a chord.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia creates a blinding light that damages Froakie.

Bunnelby shoots out of the ground and into the air, missing Froakie by a longshot.

"Alright, Lucario! Use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina says.

Lucario dashes straight at Bunnelby, charging his fist. He leaps into the air and punches Bunnelby straight into the ground.

When Bunnelby stands back up, he seems to have snapped out of his confusion.

"Shoot. Time's up on that." Ferno says.

"Bunnelby, use Double Slap on Kirlia!" Clemont calls.

"Bunnelby!" Bunnelby's ears begin to glow as he dashes at Kirlia. Once he reaches the emotion Pokémon, he slaps him with his ears, sending him flying.

"Lia!" Kirlia cries as he lands.

"Kirlia!" Ferno shouts. "Can you still battle?"

Kirlia stands up and nods at his trainer.

Ferno smiles at seeing this. "I have an idea, Korrina, but you need to trust me on this."

"Okay?" Korrina says.

"Alright, have Lucario attack." Ferno says.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Korrina says.

"Kirlia, use Psychic on Lucario to give him a boost!" Ferno plays a tritone.

Lucario starts dashing at both of the opposing Pokémon, creating two energy bones.

"Lia!" Kirlia uses his psychic powers to boost Lucario, making his Bone Rush more powerful.

When Lucario's attack lands, a cloud of dust covers the field. When the dust settles, Lucario is standing in front of the unconscious Froakie and Bunnelby.

"Froakie and Bunnelby are both unable to battle! Lucario and Kirlia are the winners, which means the battle goes to gym leaders Korrina and Ferno!" Bonnie announces.

Ferno begins to play a song on his guitar and begins to sing.

" _We are the champions, my friends,_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end._

 _We are the champions!_

 _We are the champions!_

 _You are the losers,_

' _Cos we are the champions…_

 _Of the world!"_

Korrina laughs at Ferno's celebration and kisses him on the cheek.

"But, really, you two, that was an amazing battle. I haven't had a battle like that in a _loooooooong_ time." Ferno says.

"Thanks." Ash says. "It was a really good battle."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Clemont agrees.

Ferno takes four Super Potions out of his bag. He hands them to Ash and Clemont. "Here you go. These should heal your Pokémon."

"Thanks." Ash says. He sprays them on Froakie and Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu says, happily. He climbs onto Ash's shoulder.

Clemont sprays his potions on Chespin and Bunnelby.

Ferno hands a Hyper Potion to Korrina, who thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and takes out two Hyper Potions for his own Pokémon.

Clemont recalls his Pokémon to their Pokéballs and Ash calls Froakie back.

Ferno looks at the sky and notices that the sun is setting. "It's getting late." He says.

"You're right." Clemont says. "We should head on in."

"You guys go on ahead." Korrina says. "Ferno and I will be there later."

"Alright." Ash says.

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie all walk back to Mabel's house.

The couple stands in silence, staring at the sunset.

"So…" Ferno starts.

"That battle… it really reminds you of old times, hm?" Korrina says.

Ferno chuckles. "Yeah. The last time you and I fought as a team like that was… who knows?! It was a while back, huh?"

"Yeah…" Korrina says. "The first time I ever saw you, I didn't know what to make of you. You were just another trainer in Shalour City to challenge my grandfather, yet… I felt there was something more to you."

Ferno doesn't say anything as he listens to what Korrina has to say.

"When we met again in Lumiose, I definitely had no clue what to make of you. I had amnesia. What could I have possibly done?" Korrina continues with a chuckle. "But when I got my memory back, I remembered you, and… when I realized you went through all of that for me, even though you barely knew me, I… that's when I fell in love with you."

"Korrina…" Ferno starts, but is cut off again by the Fighting Type trainer.

"Ferno, I… now that we're together…" Korrina starts, her voice shaky. "I feel like something horrible is going to happen to us. I feel like we're going to be…" Tears start to fall from her eyes and she falls to her knees.

"Korrina, what is it?" Ferno says, dropping to his own knees and taking Korrina's hands in his.

"I feel like we're going to be separated." Korrina says. "I feel like one day, I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone forever!"

"Korrina!" Ferno says. "No! No. I'd never abandon you!"

"I never said that!" Korrina says. "I feel like someone or something is going to take me away from you, never to see you again." She starts sobbing.

"Never." Ferno says. "I'd never let anybody do that. I'd give my life to protect you."

"What if that's how they separate us?" Korrina says. "What if they kill you?"

Ferno pulls Korrina close to him in a hug, taking his hand and running it through her hair. "I'd never let anyone separate us in a thousand years, Korrina." He says, comfortingly.

"You… you mean it?" Korrina says.

"Of course I do." Ferno says, breaking the hug, grabbing her shoulders and holding her across from him. "I love you, Korrina. I'd never let anyone keep me from being able to see your beautiful smile every day." He smiles warmly at her.

Korrina smiles back at him. "I… I love you, too."

"I know." Ferno says. They begin to make out with each other.

* * *

 **A shorter one, I know, but, hey, I think it came out pretty well.**

 **Please remember to do whatever you need to do. Iron Bat out!**


	9. A Dark Future?

"Alright, off we go!" Clemont says.

The group, along with their Pokémon partners, is outside Mabel's house the next morning, preparing to collect flowers for the day's arrangements.

"Be careful, please." Mabel says.

"Bye!" Bonnie calls. "I'll find the prettiest flowers." She says as she, Serena, Ash, Clemont, and their partners start walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" Korrina says, rolling behind them with Lucario to catch up.

"Korrina." Mabel calls to them.

Korrina and Lucario stop and turn around to face Mabel.

"I hope you notice how beautiful the mountains are, especially with your partner, Lucario." Mabel says.

"Uh…" Korrina turns to face Lucario. "Mountain views?"

"And if you do, I'm sure something wonderful will happen." Mabel says.

"Uh… okay?" Korrina says. "Come on Ferno!"

"I think Mabel wants us to go our separate ways for this, right?" Ferno says.

"Indeed." Mabel says.

"Sorry, Korrina. Rules are rules." Ferno shrugs.

"Aw…" Korrina says. She rolls back over to Ferno and their lips connect for a second or two before Korrina withdraws. "I'll see you later, then."

"See you." Ferno smiles.

Korrina nods and rolls off into the distance to look for flowers.

"Something wonderful? You mean something like… fixing Mega Lucario's primal problem?" Ferno says.

Mabel chuckles. "Who knows? Anything can happen."

Ferno chuckles along. "Well, I'd better get going. Come on, Charizard." He climbs onto Charizard's back.

"Char!" Charizard leaps into the air and starts flying around the mountain. The two begin looking for flowers to use in their next arrangement.

* * *

 _Two years ago…_

* * *

In Coumarine City, Ferno, Korrina, Braixen, Salamence, Charizard, and Lucario are waiting outside of the clinic where they took the girl.

"I swear, if this one doesn't remember anything, I don't know what I'll do." Ferno chuckles.

"Xen." Braixen says, harshly.

"I'm sorry, Braixen. You're right. Now's not the time to be making jokes." Ferno says.

They hear the door open and see the doctor walk out.

"How is she?" Korrina asks.

"She'll be fine. She just needs a week to heal." The doctor says. "In fact, she's already awake. If you want to go and see her…"

"Braixen, you should probably go first. She's your trainer, after all." Ferno says.

"Braixen. Brai!" Braixen shakes her head and motions for them to come with her.

"Alright." Ferno shrugs. "Salamence, are you okay with staying out here?"

"Sala." Salamence nods.

"Alrighty, then. Doctor, show us the way." Ferno says.

The doctor nods and leads them to where the girl is lying on a bed. She has bandages on her legs and arms.

"Braixen. Brai!" Braixen runs over to her trainer.

"Braixen?" The girl says. "Braixen! You're okay!"

"Xen!" Braixen nods.

The girl smiles at her Pokémon before noticing Ferno, Charizard, Korrina, Lucario, and the doctor. "Who are they, doc?"

"They're the ones who rescued you from some criminals known as Team Rocket. They stopped the criminals and brought you here as quick as they could." The doctor says.

"Really?" The girl says.

"Braixen." Braixen nods, confirming the doctor's words.

"Well, I can't tell you how grateful I am for your help." The girl says.

"Don't worry about it. It was no problem." Ferno says. "The name's Ferno, by the way. I'm the Fire Type gym leader from Lumiose City. This is my partner, Charizard."

"Char." Charizard says.

"I'm Korrina, the Shalour City gym leader. This is my partner, Lucario." Korrina says.

Lucario growls in greeting.

"My name's Astrid. You've already met Braixen." The girl, Astrid, says.

"Brai!" Braixen says, happily.

' _Thank Arceus she has her memory.'_ Ferno thinks to himself. "Nice to officially meet you, Astrid." He says. "By the way, your Salamence is waiting outside."

"Too big to fit through the door, hm?" Astrid says with a chuckle. "I'm sure he's anxious to see how I'm doing."

"I'm sure he is." Ferno chuckles. "We'd best be off. We have someone to meet… well, then again, we're just about two days ahead of schedule. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay? We're here for just about another week."

"Actually, there is something." Astrid says. "Could you let the rest of my Pokémon out?"

"Sure, no problem." Ferno shrugs.

"Her belt is by the sink." The doctor says.

Ferno nods and walks over to the sink, where he sees a belt with three more Pokéballs strapped onto it. He takes the Pokéballs and throws them into the air. "Come on out, you three!"

"Espurr!"

"Litleo!"

"Absol!" An Espurr, Litleo, and Absol pop out of the Pokéballs. Absol runs over to his trainer. "Ab! Sol absol?" He says, worriedly.

"Braixen, brai braixen." Braixen explains what happened to the Disaster Pokémon.

"Sol…" Absol says, sadly.

"Don't worry, Absol." Astrid says. "I'll be fine. I always am." She reassures her Pokémon with a warm smile.

"Sol. Absol!" Absol says happily.

"Absol really cares about you, doesn't he?" Korrina says.

"Yes. He and I grew up together." Astrid says with a smile. "My father caught Absol for me when I was only five years old. When I left for my journey, I took Absol with me, but still got Braixen - well, you know, she was still a Fennekin at the time - from Professor Sycamore. We've been the best of friends for… well, it feels like forever!"

"Absol!"

"Braixen!" The two Pokémon say.

"Yeah. That's just like my Arcanine and me." Ferno says with a smile.

"You have an Arcanine?" Astrid asks, dumbstruck.

"Yes I do. I'll show her to you another time." Ferno chuckles. "Well, we'll see you later, Astrid. For now, we've gotta go see an old friend."

"See you." Astrid says.

Ferno walks to the doctor and whispers to her "Keep me updated."

Ferno, Charizard, Korrina, and Lucario walk out of the clinic, where they see that Salamence is still waiting.

"Sala! Salamence?" Salamence says, worriedly.

Ferno chuckles. "There's no reason to worry about Astrid, Salamence. She's going to be perfectly fine!"

"Sala!" Salamence says, happily.

"Now, off to the Pledging Tree." Ferno says.

* * *

"Well, well. If it isn't the fire twerp and his Charizard." Jessie says from the top of a cliff as she watches Ferno and Charizard fly by.

"Yes. He might pose a problem." James says.

"Might? He's always a problem. He probably already knows that we're here!" Meowth says.

"Then shut up, in case he doesn't." Jessie says.

"Wobbuff." Wobbuffet whispers.

"We'll try getting his powerful Charizard and Electrike another time. For now, let's focus on Lucario, Mawile, and Pikachu." James says.

* * *

"Charizard, have you seen anything yet?" Ferno asks, looking at the ground for good flowers to use.

"Char." Charizard shakes his head.

Ferno sighs. "Let's just see how everyone else is doing. Who knows? Maybe they found some good ones."

Charizard flies over to where he saw Ash and Pikachu.

"What are they up to? Go in low, but not low enough for them to see us." Ferno says.

"Char." Charizard whispers, flying lower.

"We got some pretty amazing flowers, right Pikachu?" They hear Ash say.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu says in agreement.

Ferno notices the flowers that the two had found. They were red with orange centers. He looks around and sees the same flowers growing in nearby fields. "Perfect." He whispers.

* * *

Once they find enough flowers, they fly back to Mabel's house where they see Serena and Korrina talking.

"I swear, if Serena's telling her all of my dirty secrets, I'm telling Ash about _the night_." Ferno says.

Charizard rolls his eyes without Ferno noticing as he lands on the ground.

"Ah, Ferno! We were just talking about you!" Korrina says.

"Were you, now?" Ferno says, looking at Serena.

"All good things, all good things." Serena says with a nervous sweat.

"I would hope." Ferno says.

They head inside and start working on their arrangements.

* * *

Ferno, Charizard, Korrina, and Lucario make it to the top of the Pledging Tree.

"Ah! Ferno. How are you?" Ramos' referee says.

"I'm fine, Blake. How are you?" Ferno says.

"I'm fine." The referee, Blake, says. "How are you, Korrina?"

"I'm okay, I guess." Korrina says.

"Blake, where's Ramos?" Ferno asks.

"He's in the study." Blake says.

"Thanks." Ferno says. He walks over to the study, where he can see Ramos drinking some tea with Gogoat. "Ramos!"

Ramos turns when he hears Ferno. "Ah, Ferno! Korrina! It's good to see you." He says.

"Go!" Gogoat walks over to Ferno.

Ferno chuckles and pets Gogoat's horn. "Hey, Gogoat. How are you?" He asks. He senses Gogoat's emotions. "Happy to see me, huh?"

"Go!" Gogoat says.

"How have you been, Whippersnapper?" Ramos says.

"We've been well." Ferno says. "How've you been, old timer?"

"Anxious." Ramos says. "My granddaughter's wedding is in a few days. I can't believe I'm getting this old."

Ferno chuckles at this. "Don't worry yourself, Ramos. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I'm sure you're right. It's still a little nerve-racking, though. I'm extremely nervous, and I'm not even the one getting married!" Ramos says. "Anyway, enough about me. How was the trip? Have you made any progress getting Korrina's memory back?"

"Unfortunately, no. We haven't made any progress." Ferno says. "But the trip wasn't uneventful, otherwise it would've taken us two extra days to get here like we originally planned."

"Really? What happened?" Ramos asks.

Ferno chuckles and tells Ramos the story of how they found Astrid. "… and we actually just left the clinic before coming here."

"That's interesting." Ramos says. "Does anything ever happen to you that's uneventful?"

"It doesn't seem so, no. That's the third time I've run into a group calling themselves 'Team Rocket' in my entire life." Ferno says. "It happened twice while I was in Kanto."

Ramos chuckles. "You have to be the most exciting boy I've ever met, Ferno." He says. "Anyway, make yourselves at home. If you want to head to your rooms, just ask Blake to show you the way. He'd be more than happy to."

"Thanks, Ramos." Ferno says. "Oh, by the way, have Wulfric and Olympia arrived yet?"

"Not yet, no, but I'm sure they'll be here soon." Ramos says.

"AVALUGG!"

Ferno turns around just in time to be tackled to the ground by an Avalugg, who pins him down by putting his foot on Ferno's chest.

* * *

After looking at everyone's arrangements, Mabel tells everyone that they'll be making another arrangement tomorrow and the next day, with protest from Korrina and Lucario. After that, she leaves the room.

"More arrangements?" Korrina says. "Come on!"

Lucario growls, agreeing with his trainer.

"I gotta admit, this is getting a little boring." Ash says.

"Pika." Pikachu says in agreement.

"It's a waste of my talents!" Clemont says.

"Che!" Chespin says.

"I think it's fun! Right Dedenne?!" Bonnie says.

"Dennenne!" Dedenne says, happily.

"I think it's fine. Besides, it gives me and Fennekin something to do for fun." Serena says.

"Fenn!" Fennekin says happily.

"I think it's confusing." Ferno says, scratching his head. "I'm a Fire-Type trainer. All I really know about flowers is that they're flammable."

"Char!" Charizard lights another flower with his tail.

"That's all I _need_ to know." Ferno says. "I mean, don't get me wrong, flowers are beautiful and all, but they aren't of any interest to me."

Charizard nods his head and decides to light their entire arrangement using a small Flamethrower. Ferno doesn't notice at all.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go write a song or something." Ferno walks outside, into the field. Charizard follows his trainer, leaving the burning flowers behind.

A moment of silence remains in the room.

"Okay, is anyone going to do something about that?" Serena finally says, motioning to the fire.

"Right! Froakie, come on out!" Ash says.

* * *

Ferno sits outside in the field with Charizard, without his guitar.

"Char?" Charizard asks, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, you're concerned because I'm not playing my guitar, aren't you?" Ferno says.

"Zard." Charizard nods his head.

Ferno sighs. "I was just thinking about what Olympia said back when we were in Coumarine, and what Korrina said last night after our battle."

* * *

"Avalugg! What are you doing?!" Ferno cries.

"Lugg!" Avalugg starts licking Ferno's face.

Ferno starts laughing, trying and failing to push the large Pokémon away from him. "Alright! Alright! I missed you, too, Avalugg! Can you get off of me now?"

"Ava." Avalugg says, lifting his foot off of Ferno's chest.

Ferno gets up.

"Meowstic!" Ferno sees two Meowstic, one male and one female, walking over to him.

"Uh oh." Ferno says. All of a sudden, portals appear in the sky above Ferno and balls of psychic energy shoot out of them. Ferno dives out of the way, narrowly avoiding the Future Sight.

"What was that about?" Korrina says.

"That was Olympia's Meowstic's way of saying 'hello' to me." Ferno says as he gets back up. "Using Future Sight on me."

"Ferno! Ramos! Korrina!" Ferno turns to see a man wearing a blue winter coat around his neck, but otherwise not wearing it at all, with white hair and a beard.

"Wulfric. It's good to see you. How are you?" Ferno says.

"I'm fine! How're you?" The man, Wulfric, says.

"I'm fine." Ferno says. "So, how far behind is Olympia?"

"Not far at all." Ferno looks behind Wulfric to see a woman with purple hair, wearing a silver robe walking up to them.

"Olympia!" Ferno says happily. "How are you?"

"I am well." The woman, Olympia, says. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Ferno says.

"Have you made any progress on Korrina's memory?" Olympia asks.

Ferno sighs. "Battling seems familiar to her, but other than that, nothing."

"That's too bad." Olympia says. All of a sudden, her eyes glow green for a quick second before returning to normal. "Ferno, can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure." Ferno says, confused, but still knowing it must be serious.

The two walk out of the study and onto the battlefield.

"What is it?" Ferno asks the Psychic Type gym leader.

"It's you and Korrina." Olympia says. "Something horrible is destined to happen to the two of you at some time in the future."

"What?! What is it? When?" Ferno says.

"I do not know. All I know is that it will be around the next time you two travel together after you leave Shalour City to return home." Olympia says.

* * *

"Charizard… Olympia is never wrong when it comes to the future…" Ferno says. "What if this horrible thing that she told me about comes to pass soon? What if… what if Korrina's feeling is right? What if we do get separated? I don't… I don't think I could take that." A single tear rolls down his face.

"Charizard…" The fire dragon says, comforting his long-time friend.

"Thanks, bud." Ferno says with a smile. "You've always been there for me. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Char." Charizard says, happily.

"Wanna practice a bit?" Ferno asks after a moment.

"CHAR!" Charizard roars.

Ferno chuckles. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He says, taking a stone out of his pocket.

* * *

After training, the two head back inside, where they see Korrina and Lucario waiting.

"Korrina. You're still here?" Ferno says.

"I was waiting for you." Korrina says.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, then. Charizard and I were training." Ferno says.

"I saw." Korrina says. "Do your friends know about your…"

"No, they don't know about that." Ferno says. "I want it to be a surprise for the next time Ash challenges me to a gym battle."

"Ah." Korrina says as they start walking to their room. "Keeping him on his toes, I see."

"You know that's what I do to my challengers." Ferno says. "Why do you think the rules are never the same as the day before? One day it could be something as simple as a three-on-three, the next it could be something as crazy as a rotation battle."

"Yeah, that's right. I remember that." Korrina says. "That was a crazy battle!"

"Yeah, it was a fun one, too." Ferno says. "I may just have to challenge Ash to one of those some time."

Korrina laughs. "You do that. For now, how about we get some sleep?"

"Fair enough." Ferno says before kissing Korrina on the cheek.

* * *

Ferno and Olympia walk back to the study, where Blake is now serving tea.

"Ferno! I just had an idea on how to jog Korrina's memory!" Wulfric says when he sees the two approaching.

"What is it?" Ferno asks.

"You see, there was this one time when Olympia and I battled against Korrina and Ramos. Maybe a tag battle against us will help jog her memory." Wulfric suggests.

"Where was it?" Ferno asks.

"It was actually right on this battlefield. We were here for the Coumarine City Festival, and Korrina challenged us to a battle, confident as she was." Olympia explains.

"And I agreed to be her partner. Gurkinn wasn't there because he was looking for a gift for Lucario." Ramos says.

"Alright! Let's see if this works!" Ferno says. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Korrina says excitedly.

"I guess I'll be the referee like I was back then." Blake says.

Ferno walks to the side of the battlefield as everyone else gets ready to battle.

"Alright! This will be a tag battle between the team of Wulfric and Olympia and the team of Korrina and Ramos." Blake announces. "Each trainer may only use one Pokémon. Substitutions are not allowed. Trainers, choose your Pokémon."

"Lucario, let's go!" Korrina says.

Lucario growls as he runs onto the field.

"Avalugg, go!" Wulfric says.

"Avalugg!" Avalugg runs onto the field.

"Gogoat, are you ready?" Ramos says, pulling out his hedge trimmers.

"Go!" Gogoat runs onto the field.

"Meowstic! Time for battle!" Olympia says.

"Stic?" Both Meowstic look at their trainer in confusion.

"Right. Male." Olympia specifies.

"Meowstic!" The male Meowstic frontflips onto the battlefield.

"Battle begin!" Blake says.

"Gogoat, start off with Vine Whip!" Ramos says.

"Go!" Gogoat uses his vines to attack Meowstic.

"Psychic!" Olympia says.

"Meowwwww…" Meowstic's ears pop up as he closes his eyes and the eyes on his ears open. Meowstic successfully stops Gogoat's Vine Whip with his psychic energy.

"Go?!" Gogoat says in surprise.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!" Korrina says.

Lucario growls and dashes straight at Meowstic as he creates an energy bone.

"Avalugg, use Stone Edge!" Wulfric calls.

"Avalugg!" Avalugg slams his front feet into the ground, causing sharp, glowing rocks to shoot out of the ground.

Lucario throws his bone just before one of the rocks hits him, sending him flying into the air. The bone hits Meowstic, causing him to stop using Psychic, releasing Gogoat from his control.

"Lucario!" Korrina calls.

Lucario flips over and lands back on his feet in front of Korrina.

"Alright, use Swords Dance!" Korrina says.

Lucario growls as swords surround him and make his attack power rise.

"Now, use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina calls.

Lucario charges his fist as he dashes at Avalugg.

"Lugg!" Avalugg cries.

* * *

 **Alright, everybody! That's the chapter.**

 **Who here's a Hamilton fan? Recently I've been listening to "You'll be Back" on repeat. It's such a good song and Jonathan Groff plays King George III perfectly! I mean really, "When you're gone, I'll go mad! So don't throw away this thing we had." But my favorite part would have to be the "Da da da da da da da da da daya da da da da da daya da!" parts. And the song "I know Him," I love it when he says "Jesus Christ, this will be fun!"**

 **But now I'm ranting. Sorry! Anyway, if you don't follow, favorite, or review, "I'll send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love! Da da da da da da da da da daya da da da da da daya da!"**

 **I know, I'm weird. You don't need to tell me. :P**


	10. Yeah, That's not a Battle

_Present Day_

* * *

A few days later, Ferno wakes up to find Korrina holding herself close to him with a peaceful expression on her face.

' _Almost reminds me of Serena when she had a nightmare, just more peaceful. Those were the days.'_ Ferno chuckles. ' _She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I don't want to wake her up. So I'm just not going to move a muscl-'_

"CHAAAAAAARRRR!" Charizard bursts through the door with a loud roar.

"Aagh!" Ferno cries, falling off of the bed.

"Aagh!" Korrina sits up immediately. "Ferno?"

"Down here." Ferno says, raising one arm.

Korrina leans over the side of the bed to see Ferno on the floor.

"Seriously, Charizard?" Ferno says.

"Char char char char char." Charizard laughs.

Ferno sighs. "Well, I guess it's time to get up."

"Charizard." Charizard walks into the room and helps his trainer up.

"Thanks, bud." Ferno says. "For helping me up, at least."

"Where's Lucario?" Korrina asks.

"Use Iron Tail!" They hear Ash shout from outside.

"Take one guess." Ferno says with a smirk.

Korrina sighs. "Makes sense." She chuckles. "Now, how about you get out of here so I can change?"

"Alright." Ferno says. Before leaving, he pecks Korrina on the cheek. He walks out of the room with Charizard.

The two walk to the field where they can see Ash training Pikachu and Fletchling against Lucario and Korrina's Machoke.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball! Fletchling, Steel Wing!" Ash calls.

"Pika pika pika pika pika chupi!" Pikachu leaps into the air and creates an orb of electricity at the end of his tail. He throws the orb straight at Lucario.

"Fletch!" Fletchling's wings turn to steel and she charges straight at Machoke.

Lucario growls and uses Bone Rush to knock the Electro Ball right back at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouts.

Pikachu is able to leap out of the way at the last second.

"Choke!" Machoke uses Focus Blast, forming a ball of energy in his hands before throwing it at Fletchling, who doesn't dodge in time and is knocked to the ground.

"Fletchling!" Ash shouts.

"Ling!" Fletchling gets back up and flies back over to Ash.

Ash smiles. "Good to see that you're okay, Fletchling."

"Fletch!" Fletchling says, happily.

"Certainly seems like you're having fun, Ash." Ferno says.

"Huh?" Ash says before he notices Ferno and Charizard standing there. "Oh. Ferno! You're awake!"

Ferno nods. "Challenging Fletchling, are we?"

"Yeah. Fletchling wanted to go up against Lucario and Machoke." Ash says.

"Ling! Fletchling!" Fletchling says.

"Well, I'm just saying, wouldn't this be a bit more interesting if it were a trainer battle? I'd be happy to step in for Korrina." Ferno says. "You know... if Lucario and Machoke are okay with that."

Lucario and Machoke nod at Ferno.

"In your… before you change your clothes?" Ash says, confused.

Ferno suddenly realizes that he never got changed. "Th-That's beside the point!" He says, embarrassed. He hears Serena giggling in the distance.

Ash shakes his head with a chuckle. "What do you guys say?" He asks Pikachu and Fletchling.

"Pika!" Pikachu nods.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling nods.

"Alright. Let's do it!" Ash says.

"Great!" Ferno runs behind Korrina's Pokémon. "Your move, Ash!"

"Alright. Pikachu, Iron Tail! Fletchling, use Peck!" Ash says.

Pikachu dashes at Machoke before leaping into the air.

Fletchling starts flying at Lucario, her beak glowing.

"Lucario, use Metal Sound into Power-Up Punch! Machoke, counter with Vital Throw!" Ferno says.

Lucario growls and strikes the spikes on his fists together, causing an ear racking noise to disorient Fletchling, whose beak stops glowing. Lucario then charges one of his fists and punches Fletchling as she flies right at him.

"Fletchling!" Ash shouts.

"Pika!" Pikachu's tail turns to steel and he slams it into Machoke's chest.

"Choke!" Machoke waits for Pikachu's attack to land before grabbing his tail and throwing him into the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash cries.

"Pika…" Pikachu slowly stands up. "Pika!"

"Ling…" Fletchling struggles to get up before falling over.

"It looks to me like Fletchling is unable to battle." Ferno says. "Lucario wins that one."

"You did great, Fletchling. I'm proud of you." Ash says, calling Fletchling back into her Pokéball.

"Fletchling held out for a pretty long time. I'm impressed." Ferno says. "Unfortunately for you, that means this battle just became two against one."

"Not exactly." Ash says, taking out another Pokéball. "Come on out, Froakie!"

Froakie pops out of the Pokéball. "Froakie!" He says, happily.

"I didn't realize that Froakie hadn't battled, yet." Ferno says. "Alright, then! Lucario, use Swords Dance. Machoke, use Low Sweep."

Swords appear and float around Lucario, strengthening his attack power.

Machoke runs at Froakie and quickly knees him straight into Pikachu.

"Froakie!"

"Pika!" The two Pokémon cry out.

"Great job, Machoke! Lucario, Power-Up Punch!" Ferno says.

Lucario growls and dashes a Froakie, charging up his fist.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail on Machoke! Froakie, use your frubbles to stop Lucario!" Ash says.

"Pika!" Pikachu leaps into the air as his tail turns to steel.

"Froakie!" Froakie takes some of his frubbles and throws them at Lucario.

"Machoke, Vital Throw!" Ferno says.

Machoke prepares for Pikachu to hit him with his tail.

Lucario growls as he dodges all of the frubbles as he advances on Froakie.

"Pikachu, quick! Switch to Electro Ball!" Ash says.

"What?!" Ferno says.

"Pika pika chupi!" Pikachu forms an orb of electricity at the end of his tail and hurls it at Machoke with great speed, knocking Machoke down.

"Machoke…" Machoke groans after landing on the ground.

Lucario finally reaches Froakie and leaps into the air, his fist fully charged.

"Froakie, quick! Throw your frubbles at Lucario's fist!" Ash says.

"Kie!" Froakie quickly takes his frubbles and starts throwing them onto Lucario's fist.

"Now, Lucario!" Ferno shouts.

Lucario growls and punches Froakie, barely dealing damage, if dealing any at all.

"What?!" Ferno says. "Machoke, are you okay?"

"Machoke." Machoke says, struggling to stand. Lucario shakes the frubbles off of his hand and walks over to Machoke to help him up. Once standing, Machoke gets back into a fighting stance.

"Alright, Ash. I'll admit. That was clever." Ferno says. "Machoke, use Brick Break! Lucario, Bone Rush and use Swords Dance as you run!"

"Machoke!"

Lucario growls as swords surround him and he creates two bones and both of the Fighting-Types dash at Ash's Pokémon.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash shouts. "Froakie, Water Pulse!"

"Pika!" Pikachu leaps into the air with a steel tail, looking straight at Pikachu.

"Fro!" Froakie forms an orb of water between his hands, throwing it at Lucario.

Lucario growls and whacks the Water Pulse away with one of his bones.

"Machoke, scratch Brick Break. Use Vital Throw on my mark!" Ferno says.

"Choke!" Machoke says, preparing for Pikachu's attack.

"Now, Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Ash says.

"Pika pika chupi!" Pikachu hurls another Electro Ball at Machoke.

"Quick! Focus Blast!" Ferno shouts.

"Machoke!" Machoke forms an orb of energy between his hands and hurls it at Pikachu's Electro Ball with great speed. The two attacks collide and explode.

Lucario growls and attacks Froakie with his bones.

"Froakie, Bubble! Pikachu, back to Iron Tail!" Ash says.

"Now!" Ferno shouts.

"Choke!" Machoke catches Pikachu by his tail. He spins around and throws Pikachu straight into the ground.

"Kie!" Froakie shoots bubbles out of his mouth at Lucario.

Without instruction, Lucario uses Metal Sound, popping the bubbles and disorienting Froakie. Lucario then returns to using Bone Rush on the frog Pokémon.

"Seriously?" Ferno says to himself. "Even with me, he does things his own way."

"Pika…"

"Fro…" Both Pikachu and Froakie lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Looks to me like both Froakie and Pikachu are unable to battle." Ferno says. "Lucario and Machoke win, which means the victory goes to me."

"You did great, guys." Ash says.

Ferno takes out two Super Potions and hands them to Ash, who thanks him and uses them on Froakie and Pikachu. He then takes out two Hyper Potions and uses them on Lucario and Machoke. "Lucario, you know that you're not supposed to use a move without Korrina's, or in this case my, instruction. That's pretty much the entire reason why we're here."

Lucario growls, understanding.

"Good." Ferno says.

"Ferno!" Ferno turns around to see Korrina standing there, now fully dressed. "What are you doing with Lucario and Machoke?!"

"Ash will explain while I go get changed." Ferno says as he runs back to the room he shares with her to change into his everyday clothes, which include a pair of blue jeans, an orange and red tee-shirt, and a pair of black hiking boots. He keeps a jacket in his bag for when it gets cold outside (or inside). "There we go. That's better." He says to himself. He walks back outside to where the others are. He sees that Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are standing over there, too.

"Alright, should we get going? Gotta find flowers for today's arrangements." Clemont says.

"I can't wait!" Bonnie says.

"Dennenne!" Dedenne says in agreement with Bonnie.

"I guess." Korrina says, suddenly bored.

Ferno decides to get to it. He walks over to Charizard and climbs onto his back. "Come on bud. Let's get this over with."

"Char." Charizard says, agreeing. He leaps into the air and starts flying around, looking for flowers to use.

* * *

"Lucario and Gogoat are unable to battle! Avalugg and Meowstic win, which means the victory goes to Olympia and Wulfric!" Blake announces.

"Awwwww…" Korrina says. "And we were so close!"

"You really weren't." Olympia says.

"Don't be so prideful, Olympia. I saw that look of fear on your face when Meowstic fell over." Ramos says.

"But we still won, Ramos." Wulfric says. "You're getting soft in your old age."

"My mind's focused on more important matters." Ramos says.

Ferno walks over to Korrina. "So, Korrina. Did that jog your memory at all?"

Korrina closes her eyes and concentrates. "It felt a bit more familiar than the battle you and I had, like déjà vu, but I still don't remember much. The last thing I can remember is being chased and the gunshots." She says.

"Well, we're still getting somewhere, at least." Ferno says, slightly disappointed. "I'm gonna go check on Astrid. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Korrina says. "I'm a little worried about her."

"At least she has her memory." Ferno says.

Korrina just rolls her eyes at the comment.

"Come on out, Charizard!" Ferno throws Charizard's Pokéball into the air, letting Charizard out.

"CHAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Charizard roars. Right. In. Ferno's. Face.

Ferno sighs, his hair now a mess. "Yeah, I love you too, buddy." He rubs the massive dragon's head.

He and Korrina climb onto Charizard's back. Charizard leaps into the air and flies away.

* * *

"There goes that damn kid and his friend." Butch says.

"I say we get to the clinic before them." Cassidy says.

"How would do that? They're flying, we're not." Butch says.

"With a distraction." Cassidy says, taking out a radio. "Let 'er rip, boys." She says into the radio.

" _You got it, Cassidy."_ A voice says from the other end of the call.

* * *

As they fly, Ferno, Korrina, and Charizard hear an explosion below them.

"What was that?" Korrina asks.

"Probably just a battle." Ferno shrugs.

"Then why are those houses on fire?" Korrina says, looking below them.

Ferno decides to take a look, too. He sees flames rising from a few houses. "Alright, definitely not just a battle. Charizard, let's go help." He says.

Charizard agrees with a nod and flies down into the chaos.

* * *

Ferno and Charizard land in front of Mabel's house to find that he's the first one there.

"Well, what do you know?" Ferno says. "Seems like we're first buddy."

"Charizard." Charizard says.

"Well, let's get to work." Ferno says. He and Charizard walk inside.

When they get inside, they see Mabel standing there.

"Oh. Hey, Mabel." Ferno says.

"Ferno. Can I speak with you?" Mabel says.

"Sure." Ferno says. "What is it?"

"I've been noticing that lately, you've been a bit tense around Korrina. Why is that?" Mabel asks.

"Oh, that." Ferno sighs. "I'm worried about her. And it's not because of the problem with Mega Lucario's aura. Two years ago, Olympia, the gym leader in Ani-"

"I know who she is." Mabel interrupts. "I'm guessing that this has something to do with one of her premonitions?"

"Yes. She foresaw something… horrible happening to us sometime around when we started traveling together for the second time." Ferno explains. "And _this_ is our second time traveling together."

"I see…" Mabel says. "You're worried that this… horrible thing is going to come to pass sometime soon."

"Yes. And I don't want to tell Korrina because she's already worried about something happening to us. She told me that she has this… this feeling that we're going to be separated." Ferno explains. "She already has enough on her mind with her and Lucario's training to control Lucario's aura. I don't want to add to that."

"I understand." Mabel says. "Perhaps you should speak with Olympia about this, then."

"You're probably right." Ferno says.

"Alright. For now, get to work on that arrangement." Mabel says.

"Right." Ferno says. "Let's get to it, Charizard." He walks over to the table that he and Charizard have been using to make their arrangements.

* * *

Charizard lands a safe distance away from a burning house.

"Well, this is just great." Ferno says sarcastically.

"We need to help put out these fires." Korrina says.

"Do you have any Water-Type Pokémon?" Ferno asks.

"Don't you?" Korrina says.

"I'm a Fire-Type gym leader. There's no such thing as a Fire- and Water-Type Pokémon." Ferno says. "Well, except for Volcanion, but he's not here right now."

"Right." Korrina says, sheepishly.

"But, I have the next best Pokémon." Ferno says taking out two Pokéballs. "Arcanine, Electrike! Let's go!"

"Nine!"

"Trike!" Arcanine and Electrike pop out of the Pokéballs.

"Alright. Electrike use Rain Dance!" Ferno says.

"Trike!" Electrike summons a large rainstorm.

"Alright. Arcanine, get in there and rescue people! Your Flash Fire ability will protect you!" Ferno says.

"Arcanine!" Arcanine dashes into the fire and looks for people to rescue.

"Now we just wait for the fire department." Ferno says.

* * *

" _The two kids were distracted by the explosion, as expected."_ A man says over the radio.

"Good. Now get out of there and we'll meet at the rendezvous point." Cassidy says.

" _Yes, ma'am."_ The man says.

"I told you it would work, Butch." Cassidy says.

Butch just rolls his eyes. "Whatever; Cassidy."

"And now that we're at the clinic…" Cassidy says with a smirk.

Butch smirks. "Let's grab that girl."

* * *

"Alright Mabel, spill it." Ferno says as he walks with Mabel. "You were waiting for her to find those flowers specifically, weren't you?"

"I was." Mabel says. She walks away.

"Whaddya know?" Ferno says. "She's a clever old lady."

"Char." Charizard agrees.

Ferno walks back to his room and heads to the phone. He punches in a number and Olympia's face appears on the screen. "Ferno. How are you?"

"A little worried actually." Ferno says. "It's about Korrina."

"What about her?" Olympia asks.

"Remember that premonition you had back in Coumarine City when I was traveling to Shalour with Korrina two years ago?" Ferno asks.

"You're traveling with her again, aren't you?" Olympia asks.

"Yeah, and I'm really worried about what you said would happen." Ferno says. "You see, she and I are in a relationship now and she-"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Olympia interrupts him.

"She and I are in a relationship?" Ferno says.

"First off, congratulations." Olympia says. "Secondly, that could be part of it."

"My thoughts exactly." Ferno says. "In fact, a few nights ago she told me that she has this… feeling that she and I are going to be separated, somehow."

"So now you're really worried." Olympia says.

"Yeah." Ferno says. "I figured that I should talk to you about this."

"Well… I still don't know when or what it is that is going to happen, but this feeling that you say she has… be careful, Ferno. All I know is that it is going to happen soon." Olympia says. "I wish I could be of more help."

"It's fine, Olympia." Ferno says. "Nobody can help everyone."

"I suppose so." Olympia says.

"Anyway, let's talk about something less depressing." Ferno says. "How's the gym?"

"The gym is fine. I've been receiving quite a few challengers, lately." Olympia says.

"That's good to hear." Ferno says.

"How is Korrina? Memory fully operational, I hope?" Olympia says.

Ferno chuckles. "Her memory is fine, Lucario's aura… eh, not so much."

"Really? What's happening?" Olympia asks.

Ferno explains everything that's happened since Route 10. "... so now we're at Pomace Mountain, training with Mabel."

"Interesting." Olympia says. "I know who Serena and Clemont are, who's this 'Ash' person?"

"He's a trainer who is exceptionally caring for Pokémon and loves a good battle. He's aiming to be a Pokémon master." Ferno explains. "I'm sure that you'll get your chance to meet him sometime soon. He's challenging gyms."

"How many badges does he have?" Olympia asks.

"Well, only two so far. He's beaten Viola and Grant." Ferno says. "Korrina's next on his list."

"Well, I'm sure that'll be an interesting battle for you." Olympia says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ferno asks.

"Who are you going to cheer for? Your travel buddy, Ash, or your girlfriend, Korrina?" Olympia says.

Ferno realizes she's right. He's going to have to choose a side. He'd been cheering for Ash since he joined him in his journey across Kalos, but Korrina might get a bit angry if he cheers for Ash again. "I hadn't thought of that." Ferno says, with a nervous chuckle. "I think that my safest bet would be to cheer for Korrina. I'm sure Ash will understand."

"Probably a smart idea." Olympia says.

"Lady Olympia! You have a challenger!" A woman yells from somewhere behind Olympia.

"Tell them to give me a moment!" Olympia calls back. "Looks like I have to go. Au revoir!"

"Au revoir, mon ami!" Ferno says in Kalosian.

The screen goes blank.

Ferno gets up, walks over to the bed and lays down. He rests for a while.

* * *

After a few minutes of Arcanine rescuing people and Electrike's Rain Dance, the Fire Department finally arrives with their Vaporeon, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Wartortle, Frogadier, and other Water-Type Pokémon.

"Alright! Let's get this fire out!" The Fire Chief says, who has a Blastoise and a Greninja with him.

"Blast!"

"Ninja!" Blastoise and Greninja both use Hydro Cannon on the fire.

"Vap!"

"Tortle!"

"Frog!"

"Whirl!"

"Wrath!" The other Pokémon all use Hydro Pump and Water Gun.

"Arcanine, get out of there! The fire department is here!" Ferno says. "Watch out for the water!"

"Kid! You sent your Pokémon in there?!" One of the firefighters says.

"Her ability is Flash Fire." Ferno says.

The firefighter nods and gets back to work.

"Canine!" Arcanine leaps out of the fire with one last victim. She walks over to the Fire Chief with the victim.

"Where's the medic?!" The Fire Chief says.

"On their way, sir!" One of the firefighters says.

"There's more people over there." Ferno says, pointing to the area where Arcanine had put all of the other victims she rescued.

"Thanks, kid." The Fire Chief says, taking the victim, a Leafeon, off of Arcanine's back.

"This one looks really hurt. Do you mind running him to Nurse Joy for us?" The Chief asks.

"Actually…" Ferno goes to grab his bag, but he realizes it isn't there. "Huh… Could've sworn I had my bag. Yeah. We'll take Leafeon to the Pokémon Center."

"Thanks, kid." The Chief says, handing Leafeon to Ferno.

"Not a problem, Chief." Ferno says, taking Leafeon. "Let's go, guys." He starts running to the Pokémon Center along with Arcanine, Electrike, Charizard, and Korrina.

They arrive at the Pokémon Center with Leafeon to see the place empty except for one Wigglytuff nurse.

"Wigglytuff?" Wigglytuff says.

"Wigglytuff. Is Nurse Joy here?" Ferno asks.

"Wig tuff." Wigglytuff shakes her head.

"Well, this Leafeon got caught in a fire downtown. Can you help him?" Ferno asks.

"Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff says confidently. She wheels over a gurney.

"Thanks, Wigglytuff." Ferno says, placing Glaceon on the gurney. "You're gonna be fine, Leafeon. Just hold on."

Wigglytuff wheels Leafeon into the back to help him.

Ferno sighs in relief. Then the door opens behind him.

"Sorry I wasn't here. I had to restock on antidotes." Ferno turns around to see Nurse Joy with a basket filled with antidotes. "How can I help you?"

"Well, we just brought a hurt Leafeon here. Wigglytuff brought him to the back, but I think you might be needed downtown. There's a fire." Korrina says.

"A fire?!" Nurse Joy says. "I'll be there right away! I just need to grab some Rawst Berries, Burn Heals, and Potions."

"Alright. Can we help?" Ferno asks.

"Of course. Come with me." Nurse Joy says as she walks to a door leading into the back.

Ferno, Korrina, Electrike, and Lucario follow her.

"Gastly, come and help!" Once they reach the supply room, Ferno pulls out a Pokéball and a Gastly pops out.

"Gastly gastly!" Gastly says.

"Gastly, use Psychic to grab as many Burn Heals, Rawst Berries, and Potions you can carry." Ferno says.

"Gastly." Gastly's eyes glow blue as he uses his psychic powers to grab every Potion, Burn Heal, and Rawst Berry in the room.

Ferno rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Okay, maybe we don't need that many."

* * *

Ferno is brought out of his memory when the door opens and Korrina walks in with Lucario.

"She still isn't training me." Korrina says, annoyed. "I swear, I don't know why Grandfather wanted us to come here."

Lucario growls in agreement.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Ferno says, trying to calm her down. "And I'm sure that Mabel has hers. You need to be patient."

Korrina sighs. "I guess you're right."

Ferno smiles at his girlfriend.

Korrina then does something that neither Ferno or Lucario expect. She leaps onto the bed and pounces on top of Ferno. She immediately plants her lips on his, kissing him lustily for a good minute before separating.

"Well… what brought that about?" Ferno asks.

Korrina shrugs with a smirk, still on top of him. "Just thought I'd surprise you."

"Well… alright then. Your Meinfoo has defeated my Flareon. Now it's Lucario versus Charizard, and the last time I checked…" Ferno rolls them both over until he is on top of Korrina and has her arms pinned above her head, completely shocking her as he smirks at his girlfriend. "… Flying beats Fighting."

Korrina laughs at that. "Well, it looks like I'm at your mercy, then."

"Indeed it does." Ferno says, with a mischievous face.

Lucario sighs and walks outside of the room before closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Alright, guys! That's the next chapter!**

 **For all of you FanFiction readers, I am now posting this story on Wattpad. So if you want to be able to read this story on the Wattpad mobile app, you can!**

 **I should probably say: no, Ferno and Korrina did** _ **not**_ ' **do it' at the end of the chapter, there. No clothes came off. This is a T-rated story. Their little private session consisted of mainly kissing.**

 **Also, to all of you Amourshippers out there, trust me, I** _ **will**_ **get those two together… eventually. I have a plan.**

 **…**

 **I have twelve percent of a plan.**

 **…**

 **That's a fake laugh.**

 **(Heh. Guardians of the Galaxy Reference.)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll probably do a small chapter for Valentine's Day. If I do, I'll have it out by the end of the week. But no promises on anything.**


	11. Valentine's Day

**Here's a little fluff between two Pokémon. Happy (belated) Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The day before_

* * *

"Come on out, everyone!" Ferno throws all of his Pokéballs into the air and all of his Pokémon pop out.

"Char!"

"Canine!"

"Flare!"

"Electrike!"

"Haunter!"

"Kirlia!"

"You too!" Korrina says, throwing her Pokéballs into the air.

"Machoke!"

"Mienfoo!"

"Haw! Hawlu! Hawlucha!" Korrina's Machoke, Mienfoo, and Hawlucha pop out of the Pokéballs.

"Where's Lucario?" Ferno asks.

"He's resting." Korrina says.

"Ah." Ferno says.

"You guys can do whatever. Just don't leave the mountain." Korrina explains to the Pokémon.

"So go have fun!" Ferno exclaims.

* * *

 **From here on out, I will be writing what the Pokémon would be saying if they were speaking English.**

* * *

"Machoke! Arcanine! Electrike! How about a battle?!" Charizard says.

"No thanks, Charizard. I just wanna relax." Electrike says, walking away to lay down.

"I'm game!" Arcanine says.

"Let's go!" Machoke says.

"Wait. We need a fourth." Charizard says. "I'll go get Lucario."

"No need, Charry." Lucario walks forward. "I'm in."

"Oh, you are _so_ gonna get it!" Charizard roars, angry.

"Huh?" Machoke says.

"Charizard _hates_ being called nicknames." Arcanine explains. "And Lucario knows that."

"But doesn't Ferno call him 'bud' and 'buddy' all of the time?"

Machoke asks.

"That's different. He's Ferno. Those two are best friends. By all means, they _are_ 'buds.'" Arcanine says.

As those four work out the teams, Flareon tries to flirt with Electrike.

"Hey! Electrike!" Flareon chases after her crush.

' _Here we go again.'_ Electrike thinks to himself with a mental sigh.

As that happens, Haunter decides to stalk Ash and Serena, elsewhere, along with Mienfoo.

As he does that, Kirlia and Hawlucha walk away from the rest of them.

"So, how's Korrina as a trainer?" Kirlia asks.

"She's… intense." Hawlucha says. "But she's kind, caring, and compassionate, too."

"I can see why Ferno is so fond of her, then." Kirlia says.

"How's Ferno?" Hawlucha asks.

"He's great." Kirlia says. "When it comes to battling, he's really clever with his strategies. He makes sure to care for us outside of battle, and we all love him for it."

"Well, I can see why Korrina is so fond of him." Hawlucha says. "He's kinda like you." She says a bit softer so that only she can hear.

"What do you mean by that?" Kirlia asks.

"Ah!" Hawlucha says, not expecting Kirlia to have heard that. "Um… well… I guess you're, y'know, clever and caring."

"You really think so, hm…?" Kirlia asks.

"Y-yeah." Hawlucha blushes through her feathers somehow.

Kirlia notices this and chuckles. He then uses Teleport to take the two of them to a rooftop in Lumiose City.

"What the?! Where are we?!" Hawlucha asks, shocked.

Kirlia chuckles. "Relax. I used Teleport to take us to Lumiose City."

"Oh." Hawlucha says, seemingly more relaxed. "Oh."

"Anyway…" Kirlia starts, a small blush forming on his face. "There's been something that I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now."

"Really? Be-because I was a-about to say the same thing." Hawlucha says. "But you can go first."

Kirlia sighs. He walks to the edge of the roof to look at the scenery of the city. "Hawlucha, ever since I evolved from Ralts, I've been constantly thinking of you."

Hawlucha blushes hard.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're funny, you're charismatic, you're so many things that I could never be." Kirlia continues. "And I love all of those things about you. It wasn't such a big deal for awhile, then Ferno and Korrina got together. And that got me thinking about my own love life. You came up in my mind over and over again."

"Are-are you saying what I-I-I think you're saying?" Hawlucha says.

Kirlia walks away from the edge of the rooftop and to Hawlucha. "Hawlucha, I have feelings for you, and they're more than just friendly feelings." He says. "Hawlucha I… I love you."

Hawlucha was speechless. The Pokémon that she had always loved ever since she met him was confessing his affections to her. She almost started to tear up. Instead, Hawlucha walked up to Kirlia and kissed him.

This took Kirlia off guard for a few seconds, but he regained his composure and kisses her in return. After a few moments, they break the kiss.

"Charizard is going to laugh at me." Kirlia says. "He'd always said I had a crush on you. I guess he was right."

Hawlucha just giggles. "Lucario and Mienfoo would always tease me about my crush on you." She says.

Kirlia smiles at his girlfriend. "Come on. Let's get back to Pomace Mountain."

Hawlucha nods.

Kirlia uses Teleport and both of them disappear from the city, the only evidence that they were ever there being a red feather that fell off of Hawlucha during the kiss.

* * *

 **Alright. There's the Valentine's Day fluff chapter. The next one will be a legitimate chapter.**


	12. A Parting of Ways

_Present Day_

* * *

Ferno is flying in the night sky with Charizard and Haunter.

"It really is a peaceful night, isn't it?" Ferno says.

"Char."

"Haunter." Both his Pokémon say in agreement.

Ferno is about to say something when he is cut off.

" _Crash!"_

He looks down to see an all too familiar sight.

"Oh, Arceus. Not those three." Ferno says. He sees none other than the Team Rocket hot air balloon. He sees Ash's Pikachu and Mabel's Mawile trapped in a cage underneath it.

"Prepare for trouble, your question is flawed."

"We're out of this world, so you should be awed."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse."

"And James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for a fortitudinous fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffett!"

"Let's wait for them to explain who they are to Mabel. Then use Flamethrower on Meowth." Ferno says.

"Char." Charizard agrees.

"Haunt! Haunter!" Haunter argues.

"Haunter, Meowth is a Normal-Type Pokémon. Ghost-Type moves won't have any effect." Ferno explains.

Haunter deadpans. He then uses Psychic on Meowth.

"Hey! What the?! What's happening?!" Meowth says.

Ferno facepalms. "I forgot that you know Psychic, okay?" Ferno says.

"Haunt."

"Anyway…" Ferno starts smirking. "Preparing for trouble is what I do best. Even if it's double, I'm up to the test!"

"Boo!" James shouts at Ferno. "Copyright infringement!"

"Get your own motto!" Jesse shouts.

"Flamethrower!" Ferno shouts.

"Chaaaaaaaarrrr!" Charizard fires a stream of flames at Jesse and James.

"Wobbuffet!" Jesse cries.

"Wooooobbuff!" Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat and sends the Flamethrower right back at them.

"Barrel roll, barrel roll, barrel roll!" Ferno shouts frantically.

Charizard rolls to the side, narrowly avoiding his own Flamethrower.

"Get in close. Dragon Claw!" Ferno says, leaping off of Charizard's back.

"Ferno!" Korrina cries.

Ferno pulls a Pokéball off his belt and throws it towards the ground.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia pops out. He then catches Ferno with Psychic.

"Arceus, I love Psychic-Types." Ferno says. "Thanks, Kirlia."

"Kirlia." Kirlia says with a smile.

"Wobb!" Wobbuffett shouts when Charizard's Dragon Claw hits him.

"Wobbuffett!" Jesse cries.

"Wobb…" Wobbuffett says before falling unconscious. Then, a glowing orb of white light floats from him to Charizard. All of a sudden, Charizard crash lands on the ground.

"What?!" Ferno says. He dashes over to Charizard. "Destiny Bond." He says. "Return, buddy. You did your best. There's no escaping Destiny Bond." He calls Charizard back.

"Thanks, Wobbuffett." Jesse says with a smile as she calls Wobbuffett back into his Pokéball.

Lucario growls at Korrina.

"You're right! They've got to be rescued, and we can do it." Korrina says. "Ready, Lucario?"

Lucario leaps into the air.

"Lucario, Mega-Evolve!" Korrina touches her hand to her keystone and Lucario Mega-Evolves.

"This might not end too well." Ferno says. He takes out his Pokédex and presses the 'TRANSFER' button.

"Ferno?" A voice can be heard. " _You_ want to switch out Pokémon from your party?"

"I'm kinda in a rush, Cossette. It's Team Rocket. I need Swampert." Ferno says.

"Who are you switching?" Professor Sycamore's pink-haired assistant, Cossette, asks.

"Charizard. He got hit with Destiny Bond. Can you take a look at him for me?" Ferno says.

"Of course. Swampert's on his way." Cossette says. The call ends.

Charizard's Pokéball teleports away from Ferno's belt and is replaced by a Dive Ball. Ferno grabs the Dive Ball. "Come on out, Swampert!" He throws it.

A massive Swampert pops out. "Swampert!"

"Hey, bud!" Ferno says. "I need your help." He pulls a keystone out of his bag. "You ready?"

"Swamp." The Hoenn starter nods his head.

"Wait, what?!" Ash cries when he notices Swampert. Then he notices a bandanna around his neck with a blue stone attached to it.

"Swampert, Mega-Evolve!" Ferno shouts, holding the keystone above his head.

Swampert's shape begins to change as he glows. When he stops glowing, everything about him is larger. He has grown a third fin on his head and every part of him that was orange before is now red. "Swampert!" He roars.

"Another Pokémon that can Mega-Evolve?!" James says.

"We'll add Swampert to our collection, too!" Meowth says.

"When did you get a Swampert?" Korrina asks.

"I got this guy as a Mudkip as a gift from Siebold." Ferno explains. He grabs another Pokéball and throws it into the air. "Come and help, Electrike!"

"Electrike!" Electrike pops out of the Pokéball.

"Use Rain Dance!" Ferno says.

"Trike!" Electrike summons a rain cloud and it starts pouring.

A red aura forms around Swampert and he feels lighter on his feet.

Swampert smirks eagerly. "Pert." He thanks Electrike.

"Trike." Electrike responds happily.

"Lucario, Power-Up Punch!" Korrina says.

"Swampert, Hydro Pump!" Ferno shouts.

Mega Lucario leaps into the air and charges his fist.

"Swampert!" Mega Swampert shoots water out of his mouth at Jesse's Pumpkaboo.

"Not today!" James says as he throws out a Pokéball. "Okay, Inkay! Psybeam!"

Inkay pops out of James' Pokéball. "Inkay!" He fires a beam of psychic energy at Mega Lucario.

Mega Lucario growls as he is hit by the Psybeam.

Hydro Pump hits its target and Pumpkaboo stumbles backward.

"Nice one, Swampert!" Ferno shouts.

"You're such an annoying rat!" Jesse says. "Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!"

"Pumpkakakakakakakaboo!" Pumpkaboo forms an orb of ghost energy and hurls it at Mega Swampert.

"Shield yourself with Muddy Water!" Ferno says.

"Pert!" Mega Swampert surrounds himself in a dirty wave that protects him from the Shadow Ball.

"Now!" Ferno says.

"Swampert!" Mega Swampert then sends the water flying at Pumpkaboo.

"Dark Pulse!" Jesse shouts.

"Pumpkaboo!" Pumpkaboo fires a beam of dark energy at the water, protecting herself from the water.

"Another Shadow Ball!" Jesse shouts, pointing at Mega Lucario.

"Inkay, use Psybeam!" James shouts.

"Kakakakakakakaboo!" Pumpkaboo creates another orb of ghost energy and hurls it at Mega Lucario.

"Inkay!" Inkay fires another psychic beam at Mega Lucario.

Both attacks hit Mega Lucario, knocking him over. When Mega Lucario gets up, Inkay and Pumpkaboo float on both sides of him. Then he emits a powerful wave of aura as he growls primally.

"Oh boy." Ferno says. "This just became a three-way battle."

"Pert?" Mega Swampert says, confused.

"I'll explain later, Swampert. For now, all you need to know is that Lucario has gone primal." Ferno says.

"Swam." Mega Swampert nods.

"Alright, Swampert use Muddy Water!" Ferno says.

"Swampert!" Mega Swampert creates a large wave of dirty water and sends it at Pumpkaboo, Inkay, and Primal Lucario.

All three of the Pokémon dodge the attack. Primal Lucario turns his attention to Mega Swampert. He uses Bone Rush, creating and energy bone and dashes straight at Mega Swampert.

"Swampert, dodge!" Ferno says.

"Pert!" Mega Swampert avoids Primal Lucario's attack with immense speed for a Pokémon his size.

"How is Swampert moving that fast?" Ash asks.

"Pika." Pikachu says.

"Mega Swampert's ability is Swift Swim." Ferno says. "That means that he can move twice as fast when it's raining."

"Whoa!" Ash says.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts.

Eventually, though, Primal Lucario proves to be too fast for Mega Swampert and finally lands Bone Rush, knocking Mega Swampert into the ground. He continues to attack Mega Swampert.

"Swampert!" Ferno cries. Then he notices that Mega Swampert is giving off a red aura that is unlike the one from before. "Wait, are you learning Bide?"

"Pert!" Mega Swampert nods in pain.

"Alright. Swampert, use Bide!" Ferno says.

"Swampert!" Mega Swampert fires a white beam at Primal Lucario.

Primal Lucario, unfortunately, dodges the attack and hits Mega Swampert with a Power-Up Punch, causing the Hoenn starter to devolve and pass out.

"Well, that could've gone better. That is one strong Lucario." Ferno sweatdrops. "Swampert, return. You did your best." He calls Swampert back into the Dive Ball.

"What do I do, now?" Korrina says to herself.

Mabel grabs Korrina's wrist. "I have faith in you."

Primal Lucario dashes at the Team Rocket balloon.

"Shadow Ball, more!" Jesse says.

"Use Tackle!" James shouts.

"Electrike, Thunder! Kirlia, use Psychic!" Ferno says.

Pumpkaboo hurls a ball of ghost energy at Primal Lucario, only for it to be destroyed by Primal Lucario.

Inkay slams into Primal Lucario, knocking him down to the ground, causing both Thunder and Psychic to miss.

Primal Lucario lands on his feet, growling.

"Lucario!" Korrina says.

Primal Lucario roars.

Korrina gives a determined look.

"Kirlia." Korrina says. "No matter what happens, I want you to hold Ferno in place with Psychic."

"Kir?" Kirlia says.

"Just do it!" Korrina says.

Kirlia shrugs and uses Psychic to restrain Ferno.

"Kirlia, what are you doing?" Ferno says. "Stop this right now!"

Primal Lucario dashes at the balloon again, only for Korrina to step in his way.

"Huh." Ferno says. "My girlfriend is either super brave… or crazy."

Primal Lucario charges again, at Korrina this time. She puts her arms in a cross guard just before Primal Lucario bites her wrist.

"KORRINA!" Ferno cries as he tries to fight against Kirlia's Psychic. "Arceus, I hate Psychic-Types." He says. "Thanks, Kirlia." He says, sarcastically.

"Lia." Kirlia sweatdrops with a sheepish smile.

"Lucario, please listen to me." Korrina says. "One heart, two viewpoints. Remember that?"

Korrina and Lucario stood there for a moment before Korrina continued.

"We've got to bring them together and turn that into strength!" Korrina says. "Lucario. Lucario! Remember, our hearts are one! Let your aura take over your body!"

With that, Lucario's pupils dilate to their regular size.

"Save the mushy stuff for later. Pumpkaboo, use Dark Pulse!" Jesse says.

"Boo!" Pumpkaboo fires a beam of dark energy.

"NO! KORRINA!" Ferno cries. "Haunter, Shadow Ball! Electrike, Thunderbolt!"

"Haunter!" Haunter forms an orb of ghost energy at the Dark Pulse.

"Electrike!" Electrike sends a bolt of electricity at the Dark Pulse.

"I don't think so! Inkay, Psybeam!" James says.

"Inkay!" Inkay's two white tentacles glow a pink color and he slashes in mid air as two psychic blades fly at the two attacks. When the attacks collide, they explode. Pumpkaboo's Dark Pulse shoots through the dust cloud.

"NO!" Ferno cries.

Suddenly, Lucario pulls out a bone and blocks the Dark Pulse, protecting Korrina.

"Lucario." Korrina says.

Mega Lucario turns his head to Korrina and nods with a grunt.

"Korrina's voice got through!" Serena says.

"Yeah! You go, Lucario!" Ferno says.

"Inkay, what was that?" James asks.

"I know that move! That was Psycho Cut!" Meowth says.

"Inkay, you learned Psycho Cut?" James says.

"Inkay!" Inkay does a flip in the air.

"Alright!" James says.

"Kirlia, you can let him go now." Korrina says.

"Lia." Kirlia stops using Psychic, releasing Ferno.

"Arcanine, let's go!" Ferno throws Arcanine's Pokéball forward.

"Canine!" Arcanine says.

Ferno runs up next to Korrina.

"Together?" Ferno asks.

"Together." Korrina agrees. "One heart, two viewpoints."

"Uh, two hearts, four viewpoints." Ferno corrects.

"Shut up." Korrina says.

"Right." Ferno says.

"Alright, ready?" Korrina asks.

Mega Lucario growls in response.

"How about you, Arcanine?" Ferno asks. "Haunter, Kirlia, Electrike?"

"Arcanine!"

"Lia!"

"Haunt!"

"Electrike!" Ferno's Pokémon respond in the affirmative.

"Then let's go." Ferno smirks.

"Now, Inkay. The third Psybeam's the charm." James says.

"Pumpkaboo, Leech Seed!" Jesse says.

"Inkay!" Inkay fires another Psybeam at Mega Lucario.

"Kaboo!" Pumpkaboo fires a seed into the ground in front of Arcanine. Large branches sprout from the ground, trapping all of Ferno's Pokémon and draining their energy.

"Okay, counter it." Korrina says.

"Arcanine, Flame Charge. Burn through the branches." Ferno says.

Mega Lucario growls and leaps into the air with his bone.

"Canine!" Arcanine engulfs herself in an inferno, burning the branches that bind her. She escapes the branches and a red aura surrounds her as her speed rises.

"Now, Flamethrower!" Ferno says.

"Shadow Ball, again!" Jesse shouts.

"Nine!" Arcanine fires a stream of fire at the rest of the branches, burning them and freeing the rest of Ferno's Pokémon.

"Trike…"

"Lia…"

"Hau… Haunt…" The rest of Ferno's Pokémon pant, drained of energy. They all fall over, unconscious.

Ferno and Arcanine both sweatdrop after seeing this. Ferno calls them all back into their Pokéballs.

"Kaboo!" Pumpkaboo hurls a Shadow Ball at Mega Lucario.

"She's attacking from the left!" Korrina says. "Dodge upward and hit the Shadow Ball!"

Mega Lucario uses his aura to push him upward. He hits the Shadow Ball with his bone, destroying it. The Psybeam flies right by him and hits Pumpkaboo.

"Now! Bone Rush!" Korrina says.

Mega Lucario repeatedly strikes Pumpkaboo with his bone, sending her crashing into the cage on the Team Rocket balloon.

"Pika!"

"Mawile!"

"Pikachu!" Ash catches the electric mouse.

"Mawile." Serena catches the deceiver Pokémon.

"We're not gonna take that lyin' down!" Meowth says.

"Isn't that a coincidence? Neither are we." Mabel says, touching the keystone on her cane. "Mawile, Mega-Evolve!"

"Mawile!" Mawile shouts as she Mega-Evolves.

"No way I'm missing out on this party!" Ferno says as he takes out a Max Revive and Swampert's Dive Ball. "Come back out, Swampert!" He throws the Dive Ball into the air. Swampert pops out, still unconscious. Ferno puts the Max Revive in Swampert's mouth. Swampert wakes up after a few moments and stands up.

"Swamp!" He roars.

"Why didn't you use that on Charizard?" Ash asks.

Ferno sweatdrops. "I forgot I had it." He takes the keystone back out. "Anyway, Swampert! Mega-Evolve!" Ferno holds the keystone above his head as Swampert Mega-Evolves.

"Pert!" Swampert roars.

"Wrap it up with Dark Pulse!" Jesse says.

"Kaboo!" Pumpkaboo fires another Dark Pulse at Mega Mawile.

"Now, use Fairy Wind!" Mabel says.

"Mawile!" Mega Mawile leaps into the air and spins around, creating a wind that blows the Dark Pulse back at Pumpkaboo.

"Inkay, use Psybeam!" James shouts.

"Inkay!" Inkay fires a Psybeam at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, go!" Ash says.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu leaps into the air and hits Inkay with a bolt of lightning.

Mega Lucario holds his hands out to his side and forms an orb of energy between them.

"Lucario, that's it…" Korrina says. "You learned a new move!"

Mega Lucario growls in response.

"Then let's let 'em have it!" Korrina says. "Aura Sphere!"

Mega Lucario leaps into the air, doing a three hundred sixty degree spin before throwing the Aura Sphere straight at the Team Rocket Balloon.

"Hydro Cannon!" Ferno shouts.

"Swaaaaaaaaaammmmmpeeeeeeeerrrrrrrt!" Mega Swampert blasts a huge stream of water from his mouth, much larger than Hydro Pump.

Both attacks hit the Team Rocket balloon and send the criminals flying.

"We're blastin' off…!" Meowth starts.

"... again!" James finishes as Team Rocket disappears into the night sky.

"Yay!" Bonnie celebrates.

"Wow, that Aura Sphere happened because their hearts became one!" Ash says.

"Pika!" Pikachu says.

Ferno tackles Korrina onto the ground.

"What? What was that for?!" Korrina says.

"That was for turning Kirlia against me." Ferno says. He punches her in the arm, lightly. "That's for making me worry," Then he kisses her passionately for a few moments before breaking away. "And _that's_ for being amazing."

Mega Lucario lands on the ground with a burst of aura that throws Ferno off of Korrina.

"Ow…" Ferno says, rubbing his head.

Korrina gets up and runs over to Mega Lucario. "Lucario, we did it!"

Mega Lucario growls, happily. The two partners high-five each other and then grab each other's hands, looking at each other with determination.

Ferno recognizes that look in her eyes. It's a look he's seen many times before.

* * *

The next day, everyone, including Lucario, Charizard, and Arcanine, is standing out on the mountain path, outside of Mabel's front yard.

"Thank you for everything." Korrina says to Mabel. "We're really glad we came here to see you."

"Despite initial thoughts." Ferno adds, at which everyone laughs.

"You're most welcome." Mabel says. "Remember, although you're now able to control Lucario's aura, you must continue to work hard and improve."

"Right." Korrina says. "We sure will."

"Korrina," Ash says, "guess this is goodbye."

"Huh?" Korrina says.

Bonnie pulls on Ash's sleeve. "Why? Aren't we all going to the same place?"

"Yeah, we're all going to the Shalour Gym together so you can challenge Korrina." Serena says.

"Serena's right." Clemont adds.

"Yeah, even I'm confused, and that doesn't happen very often." Ferno says.

"Korrina and Lucario can control his aura, so we need to train even harder." Ash explains. "We'll get stronger and stronger and then we can challenge her and win that badge." He turns to Korrina. "We'll do our very best to win."

"I understand." Korrina says. "Then we'll see you there."

Lucario gives an affirmative growl.

Korrina bends down to touch a button on the side of her shoe. "Come on Lucario. You too, Ferno." Two pairs of wheels pop out of the bottom of her shoes.

"You two go on ahead, we'll catch up in a bit. I just wanna say my goodbyes." Ferno says.

"Alright." Korrina says before rolling over to him and kissing him on the cheek. She rolls away with Lucario running behind her.

Ferno turns to the rest of the group. "So, this is the end of my travels with you all." He says.

"What do you mean?" Clemont asks.

"I think I'm going to be staying with Korrina for awhile." Ferno explains. "Don't tell her, but two years ago..." He tells them all about Olympia's warning to him.

"Will we see you again?" Bonnie asks. "I'm going to miss your music."

Ferno chuckles, crouching down to the young girl's height. "Don't worry, Bonnie. You'll be seeing me again… and again, and again. Trust me." He says. "And I promise to have a new song finished by the time you all arrive at Shalour City."

"Really?!" Bonnie asks.

"Really." Ferno says before he leans to her ear. "And I have an important job for you." He whispers. "While I'm gone, your job is to try and get Ash and Serena together."

A huge, mischievous smirk appears on Bonnie's face. "You can count on me."

Ferno smiles at this. He stands back up and walks over to Serena. "I'll see you later, Serena." He says before giving her a hug.

"Oh, Ferno…" Serena says.

"If you and Ash aren't holding hands by the time you get to Shalour City, I will tell him about _the night_." Ferno whispers to her.

Serena's face turns red as a tamato berry.

Ferno stops hugging his ex and turns to Ash. "No Ghost-Types, okay?"

"Deal!" Ash says.

"Pika!" Pikachu agrees.

"Alright, Ash. You better give her the best battle she's ever had!" Ferno says.

"You know it!" Ash says.

"Oh, and do take care of Serena, while I'm gone." Ferno says. "And honestly, take a hint."

"What?" Ash says.

"See you!" Ferno climbs onto Arcanine's back. "Alright, girl. Let's catch up to them."

"Canine!" Arcanine starts dashing away, after Korrina, Charizard flying behind them.

"Oh, he is _so_ getting an Ember to the face the next time I see him." Serena says.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking:**

" **FINALLY! Some Team Rocket!"**

 **Yeah, I couldn't stay on that one episode forever. It had to end at some point. I also kept skipping the Team Rocket scenes. I felt a little guilty about that, so I dedicated this entire chapter to the Team Rocket scene in episode 34.**

 **And I also apologize to those of you who wanted to see Ferno in the other episodes leading up to Ash's Shalour City gym battle. I want to do those episodes, too, but I want to do this even more. I think it's time Gurkinn finds out. And, also, Ferno's aunt in Shalour City. You know, the one who stopped him from killing a smuggler.**

 **But don't worry, there is a certain series of episodes that take place before the gym battle that I will be including Ferno in.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**


	13. Should've Gone with Ash

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"It hasn't even been ten seconds since the last time you asked me."

"How about now?"

"Korrina…"

"Are we there yet?"

"I should've gone with Ash and the others."

"How about now?"

' _Now I know what Clemont's life is like, dealing with Bonnie all of the time.'_

"We've gotta be close by this point."

"Lucario, does she ever shut up when she's like this?" Ferno turns to the aura Pokémon.

"Car." Lucario growls, shaking his head.

Ferno sighs.

"Are we there yet?"

"Korrina, we left Pomace Mountain three hours ago. We have another day to go." Ferno says.

"But I'm booooorrrrrrrred!"

Ferno looks at his watch with a sigh. "We should probably stop for lunch, anyway."

"No! We need to keep going if-" Korrina starts before she hears her stomach growl. She sweatdrops.

"That's what I thought." Ferno smirks as he puts his bag on the ground. He lets all of his Pokémon out.

"Char!"

"Swampert!"

"Flare!"

"Lia!"

"Canine!"

"Trike!"

"Alright, guys. Lunch time." Ferno says. "Kirlia, if you would?"

"Lia." Kirlia nods. "Liaaaaaaaaaa." He uses Psychic to pull a picnic blanket out the bag and lay it down on the ground on the side of the path.

"Where's Haunter?" Korrina asks.

"Well, I can only have six Pokémon with me and I wanted to keep Swampert with me, and Haunter was… uh… _quite_ eager to see Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff back in Lumiose City." Ferno says.

Korrina sweatdrops. "Forget I asked." She walks over to the picnic blanket Kirlia set down.

"Alright. Let's see what I remember from what Siebold taught me." Ferno says to himself. "Or I could just make sandwiches… yeah, let's just do that."

Ferno hears the bushes nearby rustle. He looks to Korrina to see she didn't notice. He looks to the bush and narrows his eyes. A small, wild Staravia hops out of the bush.

"Star. Staravia." He says, cheerfully.

Ferno sighs to himself. "Hey, buddy. You had me worried for a second there.

"Rav?" Staravia says.

"Never mind." Ferno says, taking an oran berry out of his pocket. He offers it to Staravia. "Here, a berry for your travels."

"Ravia! Staravia!" The bird Pokémon thanks him before taking the berry and flying off.

Ferno chuckles to himself.

"Lucar." He turns around to see Lucario looking at him curiously.

"What's up, Lucario?" Ferno asks.

"Car. Lucario." Lucario says.

"Yeah… can't understand a single word you're saying." Ferno says. He turns to Kirlia. "Kirlia, a little help?"

"Lia." Kirlia says before his eyes start glowing blue and he starts speaking to his trainer with his psychic powers. " _Not a problem, Ferno."_

"Thanks." Ferno says before turning back to Lucario. "You were saying?"

" _... So… you can understand me?"_ Lucario asks through the psychic link.

"Yep." Ferno says.

" _... How did you train Kirlia to do-"_ Lucario starts.

"A story for another time." Ferno says. "You were saying?"

" _Right."_ Lucario says. " _You seem to be worried, about Korrina specifically. Why is that?"_

" _How did you-?"_ Ferno starts, now using the psychic link to communicate to Lucario.

" _I can see it in your aura."_ Lucario interrupts him. " _It's grey."_

Ferno sighs mentally. " _Well, back in Coumarine… Kirlia, can you show him?"_

" _Sure."_ Kirlia says before showing Lucario Ferno's memory of his conversation with Olympia in Coumarine City.

" _It's you and Korrina. Something horrible is destined to happen to the two of you around the next time you two travel together after you leave Shalour City to return home."_ Olympia had said.

" _WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us?!"_ Lucario says.

" _This is exactly why."_ Ferno says. " _I knew you'd freak out."_

" _How could I_ not _freak out?!"_ The aura Pokémon says.

" _I never said it's not a reason to freak out."_ Ferno says. " _But I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you, especially with the whole aura… the whole thing that we just went through with your aura. The two of you were already stressed out enough."_

" _Alright. Fair enough."_ Lucario says. " _But we've solved that problem. You could've told us."_

Ferno looks at Korrina, Lucario following suit. " _I just can't stand seeing her worried."_ He explains. " _It cracks my heart in two."_

" _Well…"_ Lucario says. " _You tell her when you're ready. But you_ will _tell her. You got that?"_

" _Yes! Okay! Okay!"_ Ferno says. " _I got it."_

" _Good."_ Lucario says. " _So, how'd you train Kirlia to-"_ He starts before Kirlia breaks the link, his eyes no longer glowing.

"Car!" Lucario shouts at Kirlia.

"Like I said, Lucario." Ferno says. "That's a story for another time."

Lucario rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Anyway… back to lunch." Ferno says. He prepares a few sandwiches for everyone.

As he works, he notices who everyone is sitting with. Korrina is sitting with Lucario and Swampert, who is trying to get to know Korrina's Pokémon. Charizard is sitting with Arcanine, who has Flareon nuzzled up against her. Electrike is laying down under a tree by himself. Mienfoo and Machoke are eagerly awaiting their food. Kirlia and Hawlucha are sitting under another tree, with Hawlucha's head resting on Kirlia's shoulder. Ferno had noticed that those two have grown much closer since Valentine's Day.

"Interesting." Ferno says to himself. "Hey, where'd my sandwiches go?"

* * *

"That rat is so annoying!" Jesse shouts.

"I'm not saying that I disagree, but can you be quiet about it? We're trying to eat." James says. "Also, they might hear you."

"Inkay." Inkay says.

"Inkay says he agrees with James, and so do I." Meowth says.

"Pumpkaboo!" Pumpkaboo says, annoyed.

"Pumpkaboo agrees with you, Jesse. But it's three to two. We win." Meowth says.

"Wobb! Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet says.

"Oh, shut up, you big, blue blob!" Meowth says.

"I'm just saying we should come up with a plan to get rid of _him_ specifically." Jesse explains.

"Not a bad idea, but can we talk about it _after_ lunch?" James says before taking a bite out of his sandwich. "But I've gotta give credit where it's due, he makes a mean ham-and-cheese."

"Yeah! I'm glad we stole his sandwiches." Meowth says.

"Inkay!"

Jesse decides to take a bite out of her sandwich. "You're right!"

"Pumpkaboo!"

"Wobbuff!"

"I've got an idea!" Jesse exclaims, standing up.

"Huh? What was that?" They hear Ferno say.

"Shhhhhhh!" James and Meowth say.

"... Meh. I must be hearing things. Never mind, Machoke."

"Choke."

Team Rocket sighs in relief.

"Again, we'll talk about it after lunch." James says. "Period."

* * *

 _Two Years Ago_

* * *

After helping Nurse Joy and the firemen, Ferno, Korrina, and the rest of the gang finally arrive at the clinic.

"It's about time we got here." Ferno says.

"Alright. Let's get in there and check on Astrid." Korrina says.

The two walk inside to find the place in shambles. "What the Hell…?"

"What happened?" Korrina asks.

"Prepare for trouble, that would be us!"

"And make it double, there was quite a fuss!"

"Here's our mission, so you'd better listen!"

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, not Botch."

"We're Team Rocket! Circling the Earth all day and night."

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Houndoom!"

"You two, again?!" Korrina shouts in rage.

"Where's Astrid?!" Ferno says. "And the doctor?!"

"The girl is right here." Butch says. He reveals Astrid beaten and bloodied, but barely conscious. "The doc got away."

Cassidy takes out a knife and waves it in front of Astrid's face. "It'd be a shame if this knife were to end up inside of your friend here."

Ferno reaches for a Pokéball.

"Hold it right there, friend!" Cassidy says, putting the blade near Astrid's neck. This causes Astrid's face to go pale and she starts hyperventilating. "If you grab that Pokéball, she dies." Cassidy says.

Ferno stops in his tracks and puts his hands in the air. "Use Psychic."

"Gastly!" Gastly uses his psychic powers to take the knife from Cassidy's hand and also wrestle Astrid from Butch's grip.

"Astrid." Ferno catches the Ace Trainer when Gastly drops her.

"F-Ferno? Kor-Korrina?" Astrid says.

"We're here." Korrina says. "We've got you."

Astrid passes out.

"You two are _so_ annoying!" Butch says.

"Well, sorry for ruining your plans, Biff." Ferno says.

"IT'S BUTCH!" The green-haired man screams. "Go Aggron!" He throws a Pokéball forward.

"Aggron!" An Aggron pops out.

"You too, Charizard!" Cassidy throws a Pokéball forward.

"Charizard!" A Charizard pops out.

"You're not the only one with a Charizard." Cassidy smirks.

"Come on out, Arcanine! You too, Electrike!" Ferno says, throwing two Pokéballs into the air after setting Astrid down behind him.

"Arcanine!"

"Electrike!" Both Arcanine and Electrike pop out of their Pokéballs, ready for battle.

"Lucario! Mienfoo!" Korrina throws two Pokéballs into the air.

"Lucar!"

"Mienfoo!" Both Pokémon pop out of their Pokéballs.

"Absol!" Astrid's Absol pops out of his Pokéball.

"You wanna help too, Absol?" Ferno asks.

"Sol." The disaster Pokémon nods.

"Alright. I can act as your trainer." Korrina says.

"Flamethrower!" Cassidy orders.

"Mega Punch!" Butch shouts.

"Char!" Charizard shoots fire out of his mouth at Electrike.

"Aggron!" Aggron runs at Absol, his fist being surrounded in a white aura.

"Arcanine, get in front of that Flamethrower and power up!" Ferno says. "Then use Flamethrower!"

"Absol, use Dark Pulse!" Korrina says. "Lucario, Bone Rush!"

"Nine!" Arcanine leaps in front of Electrike, taking the Flamethrower and increasing the attack power of her Fire-Type moves. "Canine!" She then fires a Flamethrower of her own, which is stronger than Charizard's and hits its mark.

"Absol!" Absol fires a beam of dark energy at Aggron that hits.

"Lucar!" Lucario creates a bone made of ground energy and whacks Aggron with it after Dark Pulse hits.

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

"Alright. Let's get back on the trail." Ferno says after they finish lunch.

"Actually…" Korrina starts.

"You're joking." Ferno says.

"I was hoping we could do some training." Korrina says.

"Weren't you _just_ complaining about our distance from Shalour City?" Ferno says.

"Well, my battle with Ash is coming up. I wanna be prepared." Korrina says.

"With the path he took, we'll have plenty of time to practice. You and I took the shortest path to Shalour. He took the longest." Ferno says.

"Then how about we fly the rest of the way to Shalour?" Korrina suggests.

"I don't like putting that much strain on Charizard." Ferno says. "It's a long flight. He gets tired just like you and me."

"I guess." Korrina says.

"But, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a short flight over Reflection Cave when we get there." Ferno says.

"Fair enough." Korrina says. "But you and I are training as soon as we arrive to Shalour City."

"Alright, alright." Ferno chuckles before kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

* * *

"Shouldn't we be following the original twerp?" James asks.

"Not if we want to execute my plan correctly. Besides, we have plenty of time to catch that Pikachu." Jessie says.

"Not that I'm complainin', but what if we lose 'em? Wha'd'we do if that happens?" Meowth says.

"It won't." Jessie says. "So we follow the rat until HQ sends us a new balloon."

James and Meowth walk behind Jessie as she marches happily in front of them.

"Do you have any idea what her 'plan' even is?" James asks the Scratch Cat Pokémon.

"No clue." Meowth says. "She hasn't said a word about it."

"Hmm. I wonder what she's up to." James says.

* * *

"Charizard, Fire Spin!" Cassidy shouts.

"Aggron, Hyper Beam!" Butch orders.

"Char!" Charizard shoots a tornado of fire straight at Lucario and Absol.

"Aaaaaggron!" Aggron fires a beam of energy at Arcanine and Electrike.

"Mienfoo, use Swift! Absol, Psycho Cut!" Korrina says.

"Flamethrower and Thunderbolt!" Ferno shouts.

"Miiiiiiieeeeeeenfoo!" Mienfoo leaps into the air and sends stars of energy at the tornado.

"Absol!" Absol's horn glows pink and he sends blades of psychic energy at the tornado. There is an explosion when all three attacks collide.

"Arcanine!" Arcanine shoots a stream of fire at the Hyper Beam with her increased Fire-Type attack power. When the two attacks meet, there is an explosion.

"Eeeeeeeeeeleeeeeeeeectriiiiiiiiiike!" Electrike sends a bolt of lightning at Aggron through the resulting dust cloud.

"Lucar!" Lucario dashes through the dust cloud as he charges his fist and uses Swords Dance. He strikes Charizard with a powerful Power-Up Punch.

"Char!"

"Gron!" Team Rocket's Pokémon cry out.

"Aggron, Water Pulse!" Butch orders.

"Charizard, Wing Attack!" Cassidy shouts.

"Aaaaaaaggron!" Aggron forms a ball of water in between his horns and throws it into the ground, creating a wave that hits Arcanine and does serious damage.

"Charizard!" Charizard's wings begin to glow white as he flies straight at Lucario. His attack lands and does some major damage to the Aura Pokémon.

"Nine!" Arcanine cries.

"Lucar!" Lucario shouts in pain.

"Arcanine!" Ferno shouts.

"Lucario!" Korrina cries. Both trainers worried about their Pokémon.

"You know, Cassidy, I just realized something." Butch says.

"Really? What's that, Butch?" Cassidy asks.

"It's five against two. That seems unfair…" Butch starts. "For them."

"I'll make you eat those words, Foot!" Ferno says.

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch shouts, furiously.

"Electrike, Rain Dance!" Ferno says.

"Not in my clinic, you don't!" Everyone in the clinic hears. They turn towards the entrance to see the doctor standing in it. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought some help."

"CCPD! Hands in the air!" Officer Jenny and a group of other police officers rush into the clinic with their Manectric and some of them even had Growlithe and Herdier and a Pokémon that Ferno had never seen before.

"Cassidy, what do you think we should do?" Butch asks.

"I have an idea." Cassidy says. "Blast off?"

"Better than capture." Butch agrees.

They recall Charizard and Aggron, then Butch lets out a Voltorb. "Explosion."

"GET DOWN!" Officer Jenny shouts.

Ferno and Korrina quickly recall their Pokémon. Korrina dives onto the floor while Ferno shields Astrid from the blast.

"Protect!" All of the police officers shout.

"Voooooooooolllllltooooooorb!" Voltorb creates an explosion that sends it and Team Rocket flying through the roof.

"Manec!"

"Grow!"

"Herdi!"

"Gumshoos!" All of the police Pokémon put up a protective barrier that keeps the explosion from harming anyone.

"We're blasting off again!" Cassidy and Butch shout as they disappear into the sky.

"Those two make me sick!" Korrina shouts once everyone regains their hearing.

"Agreed." Ferno says. He checks on Astrid, making sure she has a pulse and that she is breathing. "Thank Arceus. She's alive."

"Alright, outta my way." The doctor says. "I have a patient to look after."

* * *

Ferno and Korrina are now continuing their walk to Shalour City, Lucario and Flareon walking with them.

"So, how are we telling Gurkinn?" Ferno asks his girlfriend.

"That's… that's a good question." Korrina says.

"Car…" Lucario agrees with his trainer.

"Flare! Flare! Flareon!" Flareon bounces around her trainer, happily.

"Well, you're full of energy today!" Ferno laughs at his companion's spirit.

"Flare!" The Fire-Type eeveelution leaps into Ferno's chest, who is caught off guard and knocked down.

He laughs. "Let me guess: you're excited because you got to spend time with Mommy today. Is that right?"

"Flareon! Flare flare!" Flareon nods rapidly.

Ferno chuckles as he gets back on his feet and picks up the Fire-Type, carrying her in his arms. "I'm glad you're excited. When you're happy, it makes me happy."

"Flare!" Flareon says with a wide smile.

"'Mommy?'" Korrina asks, confused.

"Oh, that's right. I never told you." Ferno says to his fellow gym leader. "You see, Arcanine is Flareon's mother figure."

"Really?" Korrina asks, intrigued.

"Yeah. It's a long story, though." Ferno says.

"Well, we've got a day." Korrina says.

"It's a long story. Meaning I can't remember the entire thing. I have it written down somewhere in my bag." Ferno says. "Trust me, it's a story you want to hear in one sitting."

"Ah, okay." Korrina says. "Hey! Here's a random thought! Remember Cassidy and Ben?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Team Rocket HQ in Kanto_

* * *

Cassidy and Butch are walking to their next assignment when Butch stops.

Cassidy notices. "Butch? What is it?"

"IT'S BUTCH!"

* * *

 _Back in Kalos_

* * *

"Yeah. What about them?" Ferno says.

"Do you think Jessie and James know them?" Korrina asks.

"Where is this conversation going?" Ferno says.

"Just answer the question." Korrina says.

"Probably." Ferno says.

* * *

"They know Cassidy and Bomb?" James says.

Meowth is about to say something when James' Holo-cube rings. He answers the call to see Butch.

"IT'S BUTCH!"

"Shhhhh!" The Team Rocket Trio says.

"Okay, now I _definitely_ heard something." They hear Ferno say. Then they see him leap over the bushes, Flareon no longer in his arms. "Team Rocket!"

"I swear, we're not doing anything illegal right now!" James says.

"Yet you _are_ wanted criminals." Ferno says.

"In that case…" Meowth says.

"Prepare for trouble, you're a twerp and a rat."

"And make it double, how about that?!"

"They don't have a mission, so you don't need to listen." Butch says.

"Hey! We don't interrupt your mottos!" Meowth scolds.

"Agree to disagree." Cassidy walks into view.

"Cassidy." Jessie says, distastefully.

Ferno just looks at Lucario and Korrina, who have joined him, sweatdropping.

"Aura Sphere!" Korrina shouts.

"Flamethrower!" Ferno orders.

"Luuuuuuucar!"

"Flare!" Lucario and Flareon launch their attacks at Team Rocket.

"What?!" The Trio cries before there is an explosion that sends them and the Holo-cube flying.

"But we didn't even get to finish our motto!" James cries.

"We'll see you three soon!" Cassidy says, with fake cheerfulness.

"Wait, what?!" Jessie asks.

"Bye!" Butch says before the call ends.

"We're blasting off confusedly!" The Team Rocket Trio cries until they disappear into the sky.

"Wobbuffett!"

"That was strange." Ferno says.

"No kidding." Korrina says.

"Well, let's get back to it." Ferno says.

Both trainers and their Pokémon continue on to Shalour City.

* * *

 **Alright guys! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Writer's block sucks. So does school, but I'm on Spring Break now, so I should be able to get some work done! Yay!**

 **So, it's finally Spring! Hoorah! Warm weather! Hoorah! Rain! … Aww…**

 **So, I'm wondering if I should do a collection of One-shots that consist of Ferno playing matchmaker for multiple pairings of canon characters as a side-thing to this. They'd mostly be gym leaders, both in Kalos and in other regions, too. There may be a few other pairings mixed up in there, though. I'm going to put a poll up on my Fanfiction page, so if you'd like to vote, you know where to look.**


	14. Welcome to Shalour City!

**Read the author's note at the end, please.**

* * *

"We're here!" Korrina shouts, gleefully, as she dashes ahead with Lucario. "Shalour City!"

Ferno smiles at his girlfriend's enthusiasm and runs after her with Charizard flying overhead. "Hey! Wait up!"

The group races to the Tower of Mastery, Ferno winning by flying on Charizard.

"Hey! No fair! Cheater!" Korrina says when they reach the Tower.

"How can I cheat if there aren't any rules to break?" Ferno says with a smirk.

Korrina pouts when she is not able to think of a response.

Ferno chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. "Don't be a sore loser."

* * *

 _Two years ago_

* * *

"Alright, doc. How is she?" Ferno asks. ' _How do I get myself into these situations?'_ He thinks to himself.

"Better than last time." The doctor says. "She should recover within the next few days."

"Good to hear." Ferno says.

"Can we _not_ do this again?" Korrina says.

"Agreed. Team Rocket is a nuisance." Ferno says. "I hope a different criminal team never springs up in Kalos."

"Lucar." Lucario says in agreement.

"Absol?" Astrid's Absol says, concerned. The doctor seemed to recognize the tone of voice.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she should soon. Don't you worry, Absol."

"Absol." Absol nods.

"Alright, Korrina and I will be at the gym. If anything changes, you know where to find us." Ferno says.

"Right." The doctor says before walking back inside the clinic.

"See you later, Absol." Korrina says.

"Absol!" Absol says before following the doctor.

"So, nephew," Ferno turns around to see Officer Jenny walking toward him with her Manectric. "how'd you get yourself into _that_?"

"Aunt Jenny!" Ferno runs over to his aunt and hugs her.

"It's good to see you, Ferno." Jenny laughs.

"Manectric!" Manectric says.

"Electrike!" Electrike pops out of his Pokéball.

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

"How are we telling Gurkinn?" Ferno asks.

"We just tell him." Korrina replies.

"A-are you sure?" Ferno says.

"Ferno… are you… nervous?" Korrina asks, incredulous.

"I've faced Team Rocket multiple times and faced many life-threatening challenges, but how I feel right now… that doesn't even compare to how I felt then." Ferno admits.

"Ferno, relax." Korrina laughs. "Grandfather isn't going to kill you or anything." She reassures him. "At least, not in front of me." She mutters under her breath.

"What was that?" Ferno asks.

Korrina turns around and faces him. "Besides…" She leans in closer to him. "… I'm right here with you."

"Right…" Ferno says. "Right… I'll be fine."

Korrina smiles at his boyfriend. "Exactly."

Ferno smiles back. "You're the best girlfriend I could ask for."

"Oh? But we've only been together for a few days. We haven't even gone on an official date yet." Korrina says.

"Really? So flying over Reflection Cave didn't count?" Ferno says. "That seemed pretty romantic to me."

"We had a third wheel." Korrina points to the sky where Charizard is flying.

"Charizard's not a third wheel. He's my wingman! Literally." Ferno says. "Without him, we would've been _falling_ over Reflection Cave. That doesn't sound nearly as romantic."

Korrina laughs. "Fair enough. But I still want a date that's just you and me."

"I'll see what I can do." Ferno says.

"And it better be goo-" Korrina starts before Ferno's lips crash into hers.

They continue to kiss for a moment until Ferno breaks from her.

"I thought that if I didn't do that, you'd never shut up." Ferno explains.

Korrina bursts into laughter at that.

"Oh… you are _so_ in for it!" Korrina says.

"Whatever for?" Ferno feigns innocence, putting his hand to his heart for dramatic effect.

"You're obnoxious." Korrina says.

"But you love me, anyway." Ferno says in a singsong voice.

"Let's just head inside." Korrina starts walking into the Tower of Mastery, Ferno following suit.

"Lucario car cario?" Lucario asks Charizard. " _Do you think they're always gonna be like this?"_

"Charizard char… char." Charizard replies. " _If I know Ferno… probably."_

"Lucar…" Lucario sighs. " _Oh boy…"_

* * *

"What do you think Cassidy meant?" Jessie says.

"I don't know. She might've been messing with us." James suggests.

"That _is_ a possibility." Jessie says. "But I highly doubt it. I have a feeling she meant what she said."

"We'll deal with it later. Look! It's our new balloon!" Meowth points out.

And sure enough, the signature Team Rocket hot-air balloon is floating towards them.

"Wobbu wobb!" Wobbuffet celebrates.

"Now let's go steal Pikachu!" James says.

"Those twerps should prepare for trouble from the skies!" Jessie starts.

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" James continues.

"An evil as old as the galaxy…"

"… sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Plus, there's me!" Meowth adds.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Wherever there's peace in the universe…"

"… Team Rocket…"

"… will be there…"

"… to make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Wait, isn't that an old motto?" James says.

* * *

"So, how has your mother been?" Jenny asks.

"Mom's been doing well." Ferno says. "LCPD has been treating her well."

"That's good to hear."

"How is Elise?"

Jenny's face turns crimson. "Sh-She's fine. She's doing great."

The pair had walked to a nearby cafe after Korrina had left for the gym. They were now sitting at a table outside the cafe, drinking coffee.

"Really? Because the last time I was here you told me-"

"I haven't asked her out yet, okay?" Jenny tries to keep her nephew quiet.

"Come on! Aunt Jenny, you need to get your head in the game." Ferno says.

"I know, Ferno, it's just…" Jenny starts. "What… what if she's not like me?"

"'Like you'? What do you mean by tha…" Ferno starts before trailing off. "Oh, you mean, like, sexuality-wise."

Jenny nods.

Ferno sighs.

"I don't even know if she's lesbian." Jenny laments.

"Well… does she know that you're lesbian?" Ferno asks.

"I… I _think_ so." Jenny says. "I never actually told her, but I definitely left subtle hints."

"Well, maybe you should start by telling her, outright." Ferno suggests. "Then she might tell you whether she is the same way."

"Are you sure?" Jenny asks.

Ferno sighs. "No, Aunt Jenny, I'm not sure. It's possible, but… there's no guarantee about any of it."

Jenny frowns and looks down when she feels Manectric rubbing his head against his trainer's thigh to see him looking at her with concern. She pets him in return.

"But you'll never know unless you try." Ferno says. "And I personally think that it's a risk worth taking."

Jenny is about to say something when Manectric gets her attention and nods his head behind her. She turns around to see a woman her age with dark-scarlet hair and sky-blue eyes.

"Jenny! It's so great to see you here!" The woman says with a smile.

"Elise!" Jenny says, flustered. "I-I didn't think you'd be coming to the cafe today."

"You sound like you're not happy to see me." Elise pouts before laughing. "I got out of work early, today. Seems like you did, too."

"Well, it's not everyday my nephew shows up in town." Jenny says.

Ferno takes this as his cue to lean into Elise's view. "How are you, Elise?"

"Ferno! I'm well, thank you." Elise says, cheerfully.

"How about you sit with us?" Ferno suggests. "You can have my coffee, if you want. If I drink it, I'll get hyper and start challenging random people to Pokémon battles." He rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I must have forgotten about that when I ordered it."

"Is that true?" Elise asks.

"It is, just ask his mother." Jenny laughs.

"Electrike." Electrike agrees.

Elise chuckles. "Well, that is certainly interesting, but I think I'll pass on the coffee. I'd be more than happy to sit with you, though."

Ferno sighs. "Well, I wasted five bucks."

"Sorry." Elise says.

"It's fine." Ferno waves her apology off. "My paycheck's bigger than that."

Elise giggles a little. "Fair enough." She says, sitting in the only other empty chair at the table.

"So, Elise, how's work?" Ferno asks, attempting to strike up a conversation. "Nowhere near as dangerous as the work all of my family members, I'd assume?"

Elise laughs at this. "No, not nearly as dangerous as chasing criminals through the streets."

"I don't do that every day, you know." Jenny mumbles.

Ferno is about to say something when his holo-caster rings. ' _Right on time, Blaze.'_ He thinks to himself when he takes the communication device out. "Blaze. Gotta take this." He says to the two ladies before standing. "Don't be afraid to talk while I'm gone." He says before walking out of their earshot. He takes the call. "Blaze, whatever could you be calling me for?" He says with complete sarcasm in his voice and a smirk on his face.

"You texted me and told me to give you an excuse to leave the conversation with your aunt." Blaze says, confused.

Ferno deadpans. "You were supposed to play along."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Blaze chuckles. "It seems that the Champion of the Zabaktua Region wishes to speak with you." He says, with sarcasm.

The smirk returns to Ferno's face. "The Zabaktua Champion? What Zabaktuan issue could he possibly wish to speak to me about all the way in the Zabaktuan Zabaktua Region?"

"I don't know. But the Zabaktuan Champion of the Zabaktua Region said that he wanted to have a very urgent and Zabaktuan conversation with you all the way from the Zabaktuan region of Zabaktua." Blaze says.

Ferno tries to say something, but breaks out in laughter. "'Zabaktua.' Where'd you come up with a name like _that_?!"

"Dunno." Blaze shrugs. "First outrageous name that popped into my head."

"Well it was great!" Ferno says, still laughing. He regains his composure and says "Well, see you."

"See you, Ferno." Blaze says before hanging up.

Ferno turns around to see Jenny and Elise still talking. He smiles at this. He looks closer and sees that they are both blushing.

' _Alright… approach slowly. Don't wanna interrupt.'_ Ferno starts walking back to the table when his holo-caster goes off, again. ' _What? I only told him to call me once.'_

He takes his holo-caster out again and sees that the call is not from Blaze. ' _What's this about?'_

He answers the call. "Professor Sycamore, how are you?"

"Bonjour, Ferno! I'm doing well. How are you?" Professor Sycamore appears on the other end. "How is Charizard?"

"We're fine, Professor." Ferno says. "Are you calling for any reason, or just to check up on me?"

"Well, I heard from your mother that you're traveling to Shalour City." Sycamore says. "Why?"

"She didn't tell you the whole story?" Ferno asks. "You know Korrina, right? Gurkinn's granddaughter."

"Yeah. They've been over to Lumiose a few times." Sycamore replies.

"Well, just about a month ago…" Ferno starts explaining how he found Lucario running into Lumiose City with Korrina in his arms and the events that followed. "... and we just arrived in Coumarine City today."

"Well, that's… alarming to say the least." Sycamore says. "Well, I wanted to warn you about a group of criminals that were seen in Coumarine City, today."

"They attacked the clinic?" Ferno asks.

"You were there, weren't you?" Sycamore sighs.

"Yeah." Ferno says. "Remember how I told you about Team Rocket after I got back from Kanto?"

"Yeah." Sycamore says. "Is it those three?"

"No… different people, but they still call themselves 'Team Rocket'." Ferno explains. "It might be a larger organization than I thought."

"Well, I wanted to give you something, but I think you're better off asking Gurkinn when you get to Shalour." Sycamore says. "I'll call him and tell him about it. Just mention it to him after you're done figuring everything out."

"Mention what?" Ferno asks.

"Just mention that I called him about something. He'll know what it is." Sycamore says.

"Alright." Ferno says. "See you around, Professor."

"See you, Ferno. Au revoir!" Sycamore says before hanging up.

Ferno looks back at the table and sees that nothing has changed since he last checked. He walks back over to the table.

"Sorry about that." He says, taking his seat. "Ended up getting more calls than expected."

"That's fine." Jenny says. "But we were just about to head to the park."

"Wanna come?" Elise offers.

Ferno is about to answer when he sees Jenny shaking her head without Elise noticing.

"No…, sorry. I need to go train with my Pokémon." Ferno says. "The IGLC[1] is coming up."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Elise says as everyone stands up.

"Yeah." Jenny says. "Well, see you around, then, nephew." She hugs him. "Thank you." She whispers.

"See you, Aunt Jenny." Ferno says. "No problem." He whispers.

They let go and Jenny and Elise walk to the park.

After a minute or so, Ferno lets Charizard out. "We're gonna do some spying."

* * *

"Korrina!"

"Grandfather!"

Gurkinn and Korrina hug each other.

"Lucar." Gurkinn's Lucario and Korrina's Lucario fist bump.

Ferno stands there with Charizard at his side.

"I don't know what's worse: the fact that I was forgotten or the fact that it's so awkward." Ferno jokes.

"Ferno!" Gurkinn waves the Fire-Type trainer over.

Ferno smiles, nervously, and walks over to the Mega-Evolution Guru.

"Well?" Gurkinn asks. "Did my advice help?"

"Advice? What ad… oh… right." Ferno says. "The advice you gave me on how to become Korrina's boyfriend."

"What?!" Korrina shouts.

"Turns out I had no reason to be worried after all." Ferno laughs. "I completely forgot about our conversation in Geosenge Town."

Gurkinn laughs. "Somehow I knew you'd forget."

"What are you two talking about?!" Korrina shouts.

"Don't worry about it, Korri." Ferno says, pecking Korrina on the cheek.

"So, you came back." Gurkinn says. "I assume Lucario can control his aura, now?"

"Actually…" Ferno starts.

"'Actually?!'" Korrina gets in Ferno's face.

Ferno just laughs. "I'm joking! Mission accomplished."

"Well, now I'm having doubts." Gurkinn says. "I'm going to need proof."

"Well, that works out." Korrina says. "I need to train for my gym battle against Ash."

"Good, then." Gurkinn says. "You'll be facing Ferno."

"Oh, really?" Korrina says.

"This oughta be fun." Ferno says. "Don't think for a second that just because you're my girlfriend, I'm gonna go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Korrina smirks.

Charizard falls on the floor.

"That _was_ a long flight over Reflection Cave." Ferno sweatdrops.

"Char…" Charizard says. " _Agreed…"_

"You can battle later." Gurkinn says. "I bet you want to get settled in before you do anything."

"That _would_ be nice." Ferno says as he calls Charizard back into his Pokéball. "But first I need to pay my aunt a visit."

"How about I go with you?" Korrina says.

"Trying to get away from me already, huh?" Gurkinn teases.

"Yes, I remembered how much I hate you." Korrina sticks her tongue out at her grandfather.

"Then get out of here." Gurkinn waves the two off.

Ferno is about to say something when he hears two Pokéballs pop open.

"Huh?" Both gym leaders turn to see Kirlia and Hawlucha standing there, holding hands.

"Huh…" Korrina says. "Never woulda guessed."

"Me neither." Ferno says.

* * *

"I really need a Psychic-Type." Ferno says. "I have no idea what they're saying."

He and Charizard are flying over the park, watching Jenny and Elise.

"We gotta get closer, somehow." Ferno says.

"Char!" Without warning, Charizard stops flying.

"What are you doing?!" Ferno screams. "Fly! Fly! Fly!"

Charizard ignores him and continues to fall.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." Ferno says.

When they're a few hundred yards from the ground, Charizard spreads his wings.

"Why?" Ferno says when he realizes that they aren't falling anymore.

Charizard simply points at the ground. Ferno looks down to see Jenny and Elise kissing.

Ferno smiles. "Well, what do you know?"

"Char." The Flame Pokémon says, happily. " _Yep."_

"We probably _should_ train for the IGLC." Ferno says.

Charizard simply smirks before flying to Ramos's gym.

* * *

"Ferno!" Jenny hugs her nephew.

"Hey, Aunt Jenny." Ferno laughs.

"It's so great to see you!" Jenny says.

Ferno and Korrina have arrived at Jenny's house.

"Come in! Come in!" Jenny invites them both in. "It's good to see you, too, Korrina."

"Same here, Officer Jenny." Korrina says.

"Please, just 'Jenny' is fine. I'm not in uniform." Jenny says.

They walk inside and Electrike pops out of his Pokéball and greets Manectric. "Electrike!"

"Mane. Manectric." The Discharge Pokémon says.

"So, what brings you to Shalour, nephew?" Jenny asks.

"Well, the thing is I decided to give the gym a break for a bit and travel around Kalos again with an old friend." Ferno says.

"Really? Who's this old friend?"

"Remember when I went to Kanto? The boy with the Pikachu that I met?"

Jenny nods in response.

"That's the one."

"What was his name, again?"

"Ash Ketchum."

"That's right."

Jenny looks at both of them.

"What's the deal with you two?"

"Huh?" Korrina says.

Ferno smirks and swiftly wraps his arm around Korrina, pulls her into his side, and kisses her on the cheek.

Jenny stands there with her jaw dropped.

"Uh oh. I think you broke her." Korrina jokes.

"No… just wait for it." Ferno says. "It'll happen."

"What'll happen?" Korrina asks.

Suddenly, Jenny starts sputtering incomplete sentences.

"This?" Korrina asks.

"Yeah." Ferno says. "I was expecting something like that."

"I can't believe it…" Jenny says. "My nephew has a girlfriend…"

"Yep." Ferno says. "I'm a big boy." He impersonates a toddler.

Korrina and Jenny both chuckle at that.

"Well, how did this happen?" Jenny asks.

"Well…" Ferno starts.

* * *

Back in Lumiose City, two people, male and female, walk out of the airport.

"Ah, back in Kalos." The woman says. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"It sure does." The man says. "Now where could those two b-" He stops talking abruptly.

"Butch, what is it?" The woman asks.

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch screams.

"Again?" Cassidy sighs.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! After four months of waiting!**

 **Sorry about the wait. Writer's block.**

 **Hey, about that poll I mentioned in the last chapter…**

 **It's been four months since I put it up on my profile, and I only got ONE VOTE. ONE. Please vote. I am not basing my decision off of one person's opinion. So vote. If you are that one person who** _ **did**_ **vote, thank you.**

 **Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. With Cassidy and Butch back in the Kalos Region, the story is finally approaching the problem that I've been hinting at. Let's see if you can figure out what it's gonna be. No hints other than the ones given (and the story's title). First person to get it right wins… bragging rights. Aren't those fun?!**

 **Anyway, remember to review, favorite, follow, AND VOTE!**

 **PS: The IGLC stands for International Gym Leader Conference. You'll see what it is, eventually.**


	15. Mega Battling

"Uh… Korrina?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but… what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"... No… no, it isn't." Ferno says, looking at the most bizarre scene he has ever walked in on. Korrina and Lucario are hanging upside down from a metal bar with their eyes closed, both holding a rapier in one hand and a shield in the other. "Should it be?"

"Pre-battle meditation." Korrina answers simply.

"You're meditating… with a rapier and a shield?" Ferno asks. "Upside-down?"

"Yep." Korrina says, not opening her eyes.

"… Well, anyway…" Ferno digresses. "I just came in here to tell you that Charizard and I are ready for that battle."

"Give us a few moments." Korrina says.

"Alright." Ferno says. He stands there in silence, waiting.

Korrina peeks one eye open to see Ferno still standing there. "Meaning leave. We have to finish meditating."

"Lucar." Lucario agrees.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ferno says before walking out of the room.

"Charizard?" Charizard asks his trainer. " _What was that about?"_

"That?" Ferno asks. "Gonna be honest, I don't wanna know."

"Char." The Fire-Type replies, satisfied.

"Ferno!" They both hear.

They turn around to see Gurkinn walking their way.

"Gurkinn, what is it?" Ferno asks.

"Your mother and your aunt are on the phone for you." The Mega-Evolution Guru explains.

"Which aunt?" Ferno asks.

"I think Coumarine City?" Gurkinn says, more of a question than a statement. "I don't know, they all look the same."

"Story of my life, right there." Ferno jokes with a smile.

Gurkinn chuckles. "Anyway, it seemed important."

"Alright, I'll go talk to them." Ferno says.

"Right. I'll go make sure the battlefield is ready." Gurkinn says.

Ferno starts walking to the Tower's lobby.

* * *

"Use Flamethrower!" Ferno strums a chord.

"Char!" Charizard spits a stream of flames out of his mouth and straight at his opponent.

"Dodge it!" Wulfric orders.

"Aboma!" Abomasnow leaps to the side, dodging Flamethrower.

"Now, Blizzard!" Wulfric orders.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow shoots a blizzard out of his mouth at Charizard.

"Flame Charge! Right through it!" Ferno plays a chord.

"Char!" Charizard engulfs himself in flames and flies straight for the Blizzard attack, increasing his speed.

Charizard makes contact with the Blizzard attack and flies straight through it, the flames melting the snow. He crashes into Abomasnow.

"Aboma!" Abomasnow is sent flying by the force of the super effective attack.

"Abomasnow, you okay?" Wulfric asks his partner.

"Aboma." Abomasnow nods his head and gets back up.

"I know you have more than that, Wulfric! Come on!" Ferno says. He starts playing the intro to a familiar song. " _Well, you're a real tough cookie with a long history,_

 _Of breaking little hearts like the one in me._

 _That's okay, let's see how you do it._

 _Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!"_

" _Hit me with your best shot._

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

 _Hit me with your best shot._

 _Fire away!"_

"Are you… asking me to Mega-Evolve Abomasnow?" Wulfric asks.

"Yep! So get to it!" Ferno says.

"Alright. Whatever you say. It's your funeral." Wulfric shrugs as he takes his Mega Charm and shows Ferno and Charizard the keystone inside before grabbing it in his hand. "Bear your fangs, power of Ice! It's time to Mega-Evolve!"

The Mega Energy flows into Abomasnow and he Mega-Evolves to be larger and standing on four legs instead of two.

"ABOMA!" The Frost Tree Pokémon roars.

"That's more like it!" Ferno says.

"Ice Shard!" Wulfric orders.

"Aboma!" Mega Abomasnow fires shards of ice at Charizard.

"Flamethrower!" Ferno orders.

"Char!" Charizard spits a stream of fire at the Ice Shards, melting them.

"Now, Flame Charge!"

"Charizard!" Charizard once again engulfs himself in flames and flies straight at Mega Abomasnow, increasing his speed.

"Wood Hammer!" Wulfric orders.

"Aboma!" Mega Abomasnow creates a green energy log and swings it at Charizard, making contact and dealing damage, but only enough to stop Flame Charge.

"Now, Ice Punch!"

"Abomasnow!" Mega Abomasnow covers his fist in Ice and punches Charizard into the ground.

"Char!" The Flame Pokémon cries in pain.

"Charizard!" Ferno calls out in worry.

Charizard is lying on the ground, showing no intent on standing up.

"Sorry, Ferno." Ramos says from the sidelines. "But it looks like Charizard is unable to bat-"

"CHAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Everyone looks back to Charizard, who is now standing and his tail-flame has erupted into an inferno.

"Haha!" Ferno celebrates. "His ability activated!"

"Well, things just got more interesting!" Wulfric smirks. "But all good things must come to an end. Blizzard!"

"Aboma!" Mega Abomasnow unleashes another blizzard out of his mouth at Charizard.

"You know what to do! Doom Drill!" Ferno plays a chord.

"CHAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIZZZZZAAAAARRRRRD!" The Flame Pokémon, with his Blaze ability now activated, uses Flame Charge and Dragon Claw at the same time. He is engulfed in a fiery eruption and his claws glow green. As he flies towards Mega Abomasnow, he puts his claws in front of his head and starts spinning. He flies straight through Blizzard and rams into Mega Abomasnow. The combined Dragon Claw and Flame Charge while spinning does massive damage to the Frost Tree Pokémon.

"ABOMA!" Mega Abomasnow cries out in pain.

"Now, Flamethrower in his face!" Ferno orders.

"Blizzard!" Wulfric orders.

"Chaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" Charizard unleashes an onslaught of fire in Mega Abomasnow's face.

Abomaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mega Abomasnow unleashes a snowstorm from his mouth in Charizard's face.

The attacks collide and cause a giant explosion, sending both Pokémon flying and covering the battlefield in dust.

When the dust settles, both Pokémon are standing upright, staring each other down.

"ABOMA!"

"CHAR!" Both Pokémon roar.

Ferno, Wulfric, and Ramos watch the scene without a word.

Suddenly, Mega Abomasnow falls over and devolves.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle." Ramos announces. "Charizard wins, so the battle goes to Lumiose Gym Leader Ferno!"

"Nice job Charizard!" Ferno praises his partner.

"Char!" Charizard roars, weakly.

Ferno chuckles. "Get some rest, bud." He calls Charizard back into his Pokéball.

"You battled like a champ, Abomasnow. Now, get some rest." Wulfric calls Abomasnow back into his Pokéball. "So, Ferno, I gotta say, I underestimated you."

"Common mistake." Ferno jokes. "You wouldn't be the first and you won't be the last."

"So why did you want me to Mega Evolve Abomasnow? Candice doesn't have a keystone or Abomasite."

"Well, I figured if we can beat your _Mega_ Abomasnow, then Candice's Abomasnow should be a cakewalk for us." Ferno explains.

"Alright, that's fair." Wulfric says with a deep laugh. "But you and I both know that Candice is not a trainer to be taken lightly. Don't underestimate her."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Ferno says.

"Alright. I think that's enough training for today." Olympia says from the sidelines. "The IGLC isn't for another month. You have plenty of time to train until then."

"Alright, Olympia." Ferno says. "I should probably unpack, anyway."

Olympia nods with a smile before heading off.

Ferno starts to walk to the guest room at the gym when Ramos walks up to him. "Ferno, you're a musician, right?" The gardener asks.

"Yep." Ferno says. "Why?"

"Well, the band that my granddaughter hired for the wedding canceled last minute. Lead singer got real sick." Ramos explains. "I was wondering if you know of any bands in the area that can do a gig last minute?"

"Nope." Ferno says. "But, I can sing with the rest of the band, if they're okay with that."

"I'll call them and see." Ramos says. "Thanks, Ferno."

"No problem, Ramos." Ferno says before stopping suddenly.

"Ferno?" Ramos turns to see Ferno wearing a scared face. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to pack for the wedding." Ferno says.

Ramos chuckles. "That shouldn't be a problem. Coumarine's filled with shops. There should be a boutique that has what you're looking for."

Ferno relaxes at this. "Right. I guess I'll just have to pull from my emergency funds."

"Have fun, now, Whippersnapper." Ramos turns and walks away.

"Thanks, Old Timer." Ferno responds.

* * *

Ferno arrives in the lobby with Charizard to see two Officer Jennys waiting on the other end of the video phone. Ferno chuckles and takes a seat in front of the screen.

"Ferno!" The one on the left says. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mo… uh…" Ferno starts before he realizes he has no idea which Jenny is his mother.

"I'm your mother." The Jenny on the right says.

"I'm your aunt in Coumarine City." The Jenny on the left says.

"And I'm not a look-alike." Elise walks into view on the left of the screen.

"Elise!" Ferno says. "It's so great to see you!"

"Same here, Ferno." Elise smiles.

"Anyway, I'm good, Aunt Jenny." Ferno says.

"And how about you, Charizard?" Aunt Jenny asks.

"Char." Charizard gives a thumbs-up.

"How's your trip going?" Aunt Jenny asks.

"It's going well. Better than I expected, actually." Ferno says.

"Why's that?" Aunt Jenny asks.

"Well… I have a g-" Ferno starts before being interrupted.

"Ferno! I'm ready for our battle!" Korrina calls from the door.

Ferno only chuckles at this. "Gonna have to give it a minute, Korrina! Talking with family!"

"Hey, Korrina!" Both of Ferno's relatives say.

"Hey, Jenny and Jenny!" Korrina says, walking over to the phone.

"Anyway, where were we?" Aunt Jenny says.

"Lumiose, Coumarine, and Shalour?" Ferno jokes.

Aunt Jenny rolls her eyes.

"You asked why Ferno's trip was going well." Mom Jenny says.

"That's right." Aunt Jenny says. "So, why?"

"Well…" Ferno says. "I may or may not have gotten a girlfriend."

"Oh, that's great." Aunt Jenny says. Everyone stares at her for a moment. "Wait…" She says as she starts to put the pieces together. "WHO?!"

Ferno simply chuckles and takes Korrina's hand in his.

"That would be me." Korrina says.

Aunt Jenny looks between the two of them without a word.

"W-W-What?" Ferno finally asks.

"Sorry, it's just… That's definitely unexpected. I'm not complaining, I just didn't expect that." Aunt Jenny explains. "Anyway, I'm happy for you two! I'm sure the two of you will be great together… I hope."

"Funny." Ferno says with sarcasm.

"I think you two are amazing for each other." Elise says with a beaming smile.

"Thanks, Elise." Ferno says.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure you two made this call for a reason." Mom Jenny says. "Even I don't know what this is about."

"Right." Aunt Jenny says.

"Yeah. What is this call for, anyway?" Ferno asks.

"Well…" Aunt Jenny starts.

"We're engaged!" Elise blurts out.

"Elly!" Aunt Jenny scolds. "I thought we agreed that I was gonna tell them!"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" Elise says. "We're getting married!"

Aunt Jenny laughs. "So am I."

Mom Jenny and Ferno give each other a worried look.

"You okay, Ferno?" Korrina whispers to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ferno responds.

"Alright." Korrina says.

"Congratulations, you two!" Ferno says. "I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks, Ferno." Aunt Jenny says.

"It took you long enough." Mom Jenny jokes.

"Only two years! Be quiet!" Aunt Jenny says.

Mom Jenny laughs. "But seriously, I'm very happy for you both."

"Thanks, sis." Aunt Jenny says.

"So, I'm going to Coumarine for another wedding, huh? That oughta be fun." Ferno says. "I'll be honest, though, I've never been to a gay wedding. How does that work?"

"We're gonna figure that out!" Elise says cheerfully.

"We have time." Aunt Jenny says.

"That's fair." Ferno says.

"Anyway, Elise and I have talked it over, and we agreed that we both want wedding parties." Aunt Jenny explains. "And we both want one Maid of Honor and one Best Man for each of us."

"Where is this going?" Ferno asks.

"Yeah, I'm confused." Mom Jenny says.

"Well, my choices for Maid of Honor and Best Man are the two of you!" Aunt Jenny says.

"Wait, seriously?!" Ferno says. "That's awesome! I'd be honored!"

"Yeah. I'd love to." Mom Jenny says.

"Great! Thanks so much!" Aunt Jenny says.

"No. Thank you!" Ferno says.

"By the way, normal family gathering rules apply." Mom Jenny says.

"Yes. I'll be sure to buy name tags." Aunt Jenny says.

"Alright." Mom Jenny says.

"Now, we have some other people to give the news to, so see you around!" Elise says.

Everyone says goodbye to the couple and Aunt Jenny and Elise disappear from the screen, leaving only Ferno's mother. She gives him a look that practically screams 'we need to talk about that.'

"Hey, Korri. Charizard and I will be on the battlefield in a minute or so, 'kay?" Ferno says.

"Okay." Korrina says. She leans over and pecks Ferno on the cheek before leaving for the battlefield.

"Aren't those two cute?" Jenny says with a smirk.

Ferno laughs. "Yes! They definitely are!"

"But… they're getting married…" Jenny frowns.

"Mom… I know, what happened with _him_ comes to the front of your mind. I know you're worried." Ferno says. "But we both know that Elise wouldn't leave her. Not ever."

"I know but… I loved your father. He used to be…" Jenny starts before tears start to drop from her eyes. She starts crying.

"Mom. Mom! Listen to me!" Ferno says, attempting to keep a level head. "Elise isn't my father. She never will be. What happened with you and him won't happen with Aunt Jenny and Elise. I promise."

Jenny calms down after hearing this. "I just… she's my baby sister. I only want her to be happy."

"I know. Believe me, I know." Ferno says. "And she will be."

"How do you know that?" Jenny asks.

"I have hope." Ferno says.

"Right… hope." Jenny says. "Just gotta have hope."

"And then everything else will fall into place." Ferno says.

Jenny smiles before giving a chuckle. "How do you do it, Ferno?" She asks. "How do you always find a way to make people feel better?"

"I guess you could say it's my Hidden Ability." Ferno jokes.

Jenny laughs. "Alright. I shouldn't hold you up much longer." She says. "Love you, Honey."

"Mom!" Ferno shouts.

Jenny chuckles. "It's just too easy."

Ferno sighs. "Love you too, Mom."

Jenny hangs up and the phone turns off.

"Alright. Ready, bud?!" Ferno turns to Charizard.

"Char!" Charizard nods.

"Alright. Let's win this thing." Ferno smirks.

* * *

"I think they're too tight." Ferno says.

"Are you sure?" The tailor asks.

"I can't feel my butt." Ferno answers.

"Then they're perfect!" The tailor says with a beaming smile.

Ferno is getting fitted for a suit at a tailor's shop. He is currently trying a pair of tight tuxedo pants.

Ferno sighs. "Where's Valerie when you need her?"

"You say that like you know Valerie." The tailor says, helping Ferno out of the pants.

"Well, I'm a gym leader and she's a gym leader." Ferno shrugs, relieved to be out of those pants.

"Ah, that's right." The tailor says. "You're one of the Lumiose gym leaders, correct? Ferno?"

Ferno nods to the tailor.

"Valerie does mention you from time to time." The tailor says.

"Well, that's not surpr- wait." Ferno starts before coming to a realization. "You know Valerie?"

"Yes. She and I are rather good friends." The tailor explains. "You see, she's a fashion designer, but I'm the man who makes those designs into actual clothes."

"Really?" Ferno says, now completely interested.

"Really. The name's John. John Abberline." The tailor introduces himself.

"I remember that name! Valerie only brings you up, like, half the time she's talking about her designs!" Ferno says. "Nice to finally meet you, John."

"The feeling's mutual, Mister… uh…" John starts.

"Leroux." Ferno says. "My last name is 'Leroux.'"

"Mister Leroux." John finishes.

"If you're such a talented man…" Ferno starts. "How quickly do you think you could make a design of hers?"

"Depends on the design." John says. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know that Valerie can come up with a design in only a few hours." Ferno says. "If she can come up with a design for my outfit…"

"... Perhaps I can make it before the wedding!"

"Exactly!"

"Let's call Valerie, then."

"Let's."

The two walk over to John's video phone in the back.

"Wait." Ferno says.

"What?" John asks.

"I'm not wearing any pants." Ferno says in his boxers.

John laughs. "Yours are still in the sizing room."

Ferno nods and walks out.

* * *

Ferno walks into the Shalour City gym carrying his guitar case to find it exactly how he remembers it.

"Ah… this brings back memories." Ferno says.

"There you are, Ferno." Gurkinn walks over to the Fire-Type trainer. "Are you ready?"

"Yep! Charizard and I are ready to go!" Ferno says as he takes his guitar out of its case.

"Where _is_ Charizard?" Gurkinn asks.

Ferno chuckles at this. "He wanted to make a dramatic entrance. He'll be here soon enough."

"Alright. So long as he doesn't set the gym on fire." Gurkinn shrugs before walking to the referee's spot.

"Where's Korrina?" Ferno asks.

"She also likes to make an entrance." Gurkinn explains.

Ferno nods at this.

"This will be a one-on-one battle. Use of items other than keystones and mega stones during battle is prohibited." Gurkinn explains the rules. "No substitutions. Come forth, Korrina!"

At that, Korrina comes skating out of the hallway and around the skating rink. She grinds on all of the rails and jumps over a few ramps before leaping into the trainer's box on the other side of the battlefield.

"You ready for this, Ferno?!" The blonde asks from across the room.

"You betcha!" Ferno says. "You're going down!"

"I don't think so!" Korrina says.

"Trainers, bring out your first Pokémon!" Gurkinn instructs.

"Lucario, let's go!" Korrina throws Lucario's Pokéball forward.

"Lucar!" Lucario pops out of the Pokéball and readies himself for battle.

"Charizard, let's burn the house down!" Ferno says as he starts playing a song on his guitar, waiting for his partner to make his entrance.

"CHAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" The Flame Pokémon's roaring can be heard, increasing in volume as he gets closer. Suddenly, he zooms out of the hallway and flies above the battlefield. He goes in to land, spitting fire from his mouth as he does so, creating smoke that clouds him from view. From the smoke, another stream of fire shoots out, causing the smoke to disperse. The fire stops to reveal Charizard standing there, ready for battle.

Korrina laughs. "I'll admit, that was pretty awesome, Charizard!"

"Char!" The Flame Pokémon says, proudly.

"Battle begin!" Gurkinn initiates the battle.

"Lucario, use-"

"Flame Charge!" Ferno plays a chord.

"Char!" Charizard engulfs himself in flames and flies at Lucario, his speed increasing as he does so.

"Bone Rush!" Korrina orders.

"Car!" Lucario creates an energy bone and dashes at Charizard. When he reaches Charizard, he swings the bone at him, but it bounces right off of him. Charizard slams into Lucario, sending the Aura Pokémon into the air. Lucario backflips and lands on his feet as Charizard continues to fly around the arena.

"Why didn't that- Flying-Type." Korrina says.

"That's right! Ground-Type moves, like Bone Rush, have no effect on Flying-Type Pokémon, like Charizard!" Ferno says. "Flamethrower." He plays another chord.

"Aura Sphere!" Korrina shouts.

"Chaaaaar!" Charizard shoots flames straight at Lucario.

"Lucar!" Lucario creates an orb of aura energy in his hands and throws it at the flames.

The attacks collide and explode.

"Metal Sound!" Korrina shouts.

"Dragon Claw!" Ferno plays another chord.

"Lu rio." Lucario slams his claws together, causing an ear-splitting sound to rip through the air and straight at Charizard, lowering his Special Defense.

"Charizard!" The Flame Pokémon summons Dragon energy to his claws. He flies at Lucario.

"Power-Up Punch!" Korrina shouts.

"Lucar!" The Aura Pokémon charges up his fist.

Charizard slashes at Lucario, but the blue Pokémon dodges it and then punches Charizard in the face. Charizard falls a little bit, but otherwise seems unfazed by the attack. Lucario's attack rises.

"Maybe I should've used a different Pokémon?" Ferno says to himself. "Lucario's at a huge disadvantage."

"I wouldn't count on that, Ferno!" Korrina shouts. "Time for the real purpose of this battle!"

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" Ferno says. "Do your thing!"

Korrina chuckles. "Ready, Lucario?"

Lucario nods at his trainer with a grunt.

"Unlock…" Korrina punches the air. "... the power…" She kicks. "... within!" She kicks with her other leg. "Mega evolve!" She places her hand on her keystone.

The keystone and Lucario's Lucarionite both begin to glow. The streams of mega energy connect and Lucario mega evolves into Mega Lucario.

"CAAAARRRR!" Mega Lucario roars.

"Nice pose! And a pretty good spiel, too! You've been working on them, haven't you?" Ferno says.

"You bet!" Korrina says.

"Alright, bud! Let's see how they do!" Ferno says. "Doom Drill!" He plays a chord.

"Chari!" The Flame Pokémon becomes engulfed in flames and his claws grow with green dragon energy. He flies straight at Lucario, spinning like a drill.

"Aura Sphere!" Korrina orders.

"Lucar!" The Aura Pokémon creates two orbs of aura energy and waits for Charizard to get closer.

Once close enough, Lucario throws the first orb. Charizard blocks it with his Dragon Claw, but is too slow to dodge the second orb that is already flying into his face.

"Power-Up Punch!" Korrina orders.

The Aura Sphere causes Charizard to fall right in front of Lucario, who has a fist charged up and ready to attack.

"Flamethrower!" Ferno plays a chord.

Before Lucario can attack, Charizard spits a stream of flames right at him.

"Car!" Lucario flies into the air.

"Aura Sphere!" Korrina orders.

"I don't think so!" Ferno says. "Fly up!"

"Lucar!" Lucario throws the orb he had created at Charizard.

"Char!" Charizard flies straight up into the air, almost touching the ceiling, and staying up there.

"Don't stop moving, Lucario!" Korrina says after the Aura Pokémon lands. "He can't hit you if you keep moving."

"Lucar." Mega Lucario nods and starts running around the battlefield.

"How do you like that, Ferno?!" Korrina asks.

"Flame Burst!" Ferno plays a chord. "Make it rain!"

"Char!" Charizard fires an orb of flames into the air. The orb bursts into dozens of streams of fire that rain down on the battlefield.

"Lucar!" The Aura Pokémon cries out in pain.

Ferno smirks at this. " _I set fi-i-re to the rain!"_ He starts singing.

" _Watched it pour as I touched your face!"_

"Very funny, Ferno!" Korrina says, clearly unamused. "Aura Sphere! He can't go much higher!"

"Lucar!" Mega Lucario quickly creates an orb of aura and hurls it straight at Charizard.

"Dragon Claw!"

Unfortunately, by the time Ferno's command reaches him, it is too late for Charizard. The Aura Sphere hits the Flame Pokémon, sending him into the ground.

"Lucky shot!" Ferno shouts.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Korrina responds. "You're the one who's too afraid to go all out on me!"

"What are you talking about?" Ferno asks. "Charizard is at full str- oh…!"

"Well?!" Korrina asks expectantly.

Ferno smirks. "Just remember, you asked for this!" He takes out a keystone. " _We have a song in our hearts_

 _And a fire in our souls!_

 _So let's win this battle_

 _Like rock and roll!"_ He sings. " _Mega evolve!_ "

"Charizard!" Charizard reveals the Charizardite in a bond around his tail to Korrina and Lucario as both the keystone and mega stone start to glow.

The Flame Pokémon mega evolves into Mega Charizard X. "CHAAAAAAAR!" He roars.

"Flame Charge!" Ferno orders.

"Char!" Mega Charizard becomes covered in blue fire and soars straight at Mega Lucario.

"Bone Rush!" Korrina orders.

"Keep going!" Ferno shouts.

Mega Lucario summons his energy bone and dashes at Mega Charizard.

Lucario swings the bone at Charizard, who makes no effort to dodge the attack. The blow lands and does significant damage, stopping Charizard in his tracks and sending him flying.

"Charizard!" Ferno cries in worry.

Lucario rushes in and swings the bone a few more times before Charizard fires a blue Flamethrower at Lucario, sending the Steel-Type flying back. The Aura Pokémon lands on his feet.

"Charizard, you okay, buddy?" Ferno asks his partner.

"Ch-Char…" Charizard struggles to stand, but eventually gets back on his feet. His tail Flame then erupts into a blue inferno. "CHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" He roars.

"How did that happen?" Ferno asks, not noticing that Charizard's ability has activated. "That Bone Rush shouldn't've had any effect, but… it was super effective."

"Maybe it's because you fell for my trap!" Korrina says.

"What trap?"

"Charizard is no longer a Flying-Type!"

"What are you talking about?! Of course, he is… n't…" Ferno puts the pieces together. "He's a Fire-and-Dragon-Type."

"Exactly!" Korrina says.

"Well, that doesn't matter! Use Flamethrower!" Ferno orders.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Char!" Mega Charizard shoots an onslaught of blue fire straight at Mega Lucario.

"Lucar!" Mega Lucario creates an orb of aura and throws it at Charizard.

The two attacks meet in the middle, causing an explosion. A cloud of smoke covers the battlefield as a result, restricting vision for both trainers and both Pokémon.

Ferno strums a certain chord without a word.

"Aura Sphere!" Korrina orders.

Ferno plays an ascending scale followed by a descending scale.

"Lucar!" Mega Lucario creates an orb of Aura and throws it in Charizard's direction, using his aura abilities to locate the Flame Pokémon.

There's the sound of an impact and the smoke starts to settle. Mega Lucario comes flying out of the smoke and lands in the skating rink around the battlefield. When the smoke clears, Charizard is engulfed in blue fire.

"What just happened?" Korrina asks.

"I told you I wasn't gonna hold back!" Ferno shouts across the field as Mega Lucario runs back onto the battlefield. "Charizard, music mode!"

"Char." Mega Charizard turns his head to look at Ferno and nods.

Gurkinn smirks on the sidelines. "I forgot about this…" He whispers to himself.

Ferno starts playing a song on his guitar.

Mega Charizard flies straight at Mega Lucario.

"Bone Rush!" Korrina shouts.

"Lucar!" Lucario takes out his energy bone and splits it in half. He dashes at Charizard.

Suddenly, Charizard stops and shoots an eruption of blue fire at the Aura Pokémon. This catches Lucario by surprise and sends him flying back.

"What?!" Korrina shouts. "But you didn't tell Charizard to do anything."

" _Yes, I did!"_ Ferno sings as he continues to play his guitar.

"Aura Sphere!" Korrina orders. "Multiple times!"

"Lucar!" Mega Lucario throws multiple orbs of aura at Charizard.

The key of the song rises.

Mega Charizard flies to the ceiling and the Aura Spheres miss their target.

The key of the song returns to the original.

Mega Charizard erupts into blue flames and dives at Mega Lucario, crashing into him and causing a cloud of dust to cover the two Pokémon. Charizard flies out of the dust cloud and lands in front of Ferno and devolves.

When the dust clears, Lucario is lying on the ground in his original form, unconscious. Ferno concludes his song.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Charizard wins, which means the victory goes to Ferno!" Gurkinn announces.

Korrina sighs as she pulls out a Pokéball. "You battled well, Lucario. Get some rest." She calls Lucario back into his Pokéball.

Ferno smirks at the victory. "There goes your win-streak!"

"No fair!" Korrina shouts. "I don't get it! How did Charizard know what to do if you didn't say anything?"

"Simple: he listened to the music." Ferno says.

"What?"

"I've trained my Pokémon to respond to certain chords. Each chord represents a different move." Ferno explains. "You didn't think that my strumming chords every time I gave an order was for show, did you?"

"Kinda, yeah." Korrina says.

Ferno chuckles. "Maybe next time, Korri. Maybe next time."

"Char…" Charizard walks over to Ferno.

"You want some rest, don't you bud?" Ferno asks his partner.

The Flame Pokémon nods.

Ferno chuckles as he takes out a Pokéball. "Then return. That was an amazing battle." He calls Charizard back into his Pokéball.

Korrina walks over to Ferno. "That was an awesome battle."

"Uh, yeah it was!" Ferno agrees. "I haven't had a battle like that in ages!"

"Well done, to both of you!" Gurkinn claps as he walks over to the two of them. "Korrina, you and Lucario may have lost, but he was able to control his Mega-Evolution, even in the face of defeat, which is what matters."

"Exactly." Ferno says. "Lucario can now control his aura, which was the goal all along."

"Right." Korrina nods with a smile.

"So, I won." Ferno smirks. "What do I get?"

"You get to plan our date." Korrina says. "Congrats."

Ferno frowns. "That's not how winning works."

Korrina pecks Ferno on the cheek before skating out of the room. "Have fun!"

Ferno sighs. "You win some, you lose some."

"Well, I should probably let you get to it." Gurkinn says as he starts walking away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ferno stops him. "You know this city better than I do. You're helping me figure this out."

"She's your girlfriend!" Gurkinn protests.

"And she's _your_ granddaughter!" Ferno says. "You want her to be happy, don't you?"

Gurkinn does not respond for a few moments, then he sighs. "Fine. But just this once. Then this is your job."

"Fair enough." Ferno says. "Now, let's figure this out…"

* * *

"… and I'll get the materials ready as soon as I can." John says.

"Great. Thanks again for this, Valerie." Ferno says.

"No problem, Ferno. Always happy to help a friend in need." Valerie says.

"See you next month." Ferno says.

"See you." Valerie says before hanging up.

"Alright, if everything's been taken care of, I need to check on someone." Ferno says.

"You're all good, Ferno." John says. "Just make sure to pay me."

"Don't worry about that, John. I should have more than enough money to cover it." Ferno says. "My mom might kill me when I get back to Lumiose, but… I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Well, have a nice day Mister Leroux." John says.

"You too, Mister Abberline. And thanks for this." Ferno says.

John nods before walking away.

Ferno walks out of the tailor's shop and calls Arcanine out of her Pokéball.

"Canine!" Arcanine pops out.

"Hey, Arcanine. Let's go visit Astrid." Ferno says.

"Nine." Arcanine nods and kneels down so that Ferno can climb onto her back.

"Thanks, girl." Ferno says as he climbs onto her back.

Arcanine starts walking through the streets.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Long time, no see, huh? Sorry about that! Here's the next chapter, though. Ferno and Korrina have their first battle as a couple and Lucario's first official battle with Mega Evolution. Oh, and, yeah. Ferno has some daddy issues. Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
